Cada Cosa A Su Tiempo
by yukio87
Summary: Es el Duodécimo aniversario de lo ocurrido al pueblo de Mao, el pasado de Nezumi, la confusión de Sion, el amor y el odio entre estos chicos, todo revuelto en historias con muchos sentimientos.
1. Chapter 1

Un fanfic de un solo capitulo. Ojala les guste. Los personajes y el ambiente pertenecen a Asano Atsuko y no a mi.

Pesadilla del Pasado.

Era una noche de Junio, pleno invierno, Nezumi había llegado tarde del teatro y en ese momento se encontraba acostado en la cama leyendo un libro, era pasada la medianoche, pero él no podía dormir, a su lado Sion ya se encontraba durmiendo profundamente. Nezumi suspiro, hacia doce años, esa misma noche había cambiado su vida bruscamente. Cerró los ojos, aun podía ver y sentir el viento helado con olor a flores y vegetación, oír el riachuelo que pasaba por allí y el cantar de su gente que en ese momento celebraba la lluvia del dia anterior, los cantos iban dirigidos a la diosa del bosque y la naturaleza por haber enviado las lluvias necesarias para las cosechas. Su hermano mayor dormía al lado suyo, era dos años mayor que él, a su otro lado se encontraba su madre a la cual él se parecía mucho, junto a su madre estaba su hermana menor, tenía seis meses. Todo parecía muy normal, pero de pronto todo se había tornado un infierno sobre la tierra.

Abrió los ojos, se había quedado dormido, no deseaba soñar con ese dia, lo había enterrado muy profundo en su corazón, y en sus memorias. El fatídico dia en que se quedo solo en la tierra. Sion se movió a su lado, entreabriendo los ojos lo miro.

-¿Nezumi? ¿Qué pasa?-Pregunto al verlo despierto tan tarde, podía ver incomodidad y…no creía pero podía ver miedo en los ojos de su compañero.

-Nada, vuelve a dormir-Gruño dándole la espalda a Sion, no deseaba que se enterara de ese dia, el dia en el cual comenzó su odio hacia No. 6. Se quedo mirando la habitación, esa habitación donde había aprendido muchas cosas provenientes de la anciana que lo había salvado, pero ella jamás mostro cariño ni apego por él ni siquiera el dia en que murió en mano de los guardias de la correccional. Se incorporo y se fue al baño, mojándose la cara volvió a la cama, el sueño lo estaba venciendo, y sin darse cuenta se quedo dormido.

"-Mamá están gritando afuera-Dijo su hermano mayor levantándose de la cama, Nezumi lo imito.

-No salgan, es peligroso…-Humo se introdujo en la choza, una figura se paro frente a la puerta-Niños quédense atrás con su hermana, si pasa algo salgan por la entrada posterior, no lo duden y háganlo-La figura tenía algo entre sus manos y disparo a la choza, la puerta comenzó a incendiarse-AHORA-Grito mirando a los niños, el hermano mayor de Nezumi lo tomo de la mano mientras con la otra llevaba a su hermana, al salir escucharon el grito de su madre, Nezumi se soltó del agarre de la mano de su hermano y salió corriendo al interior de la choza que en ese momento se estaba incendiando, abriendo la pequeña puerta de atrás vio a su madre en el suelo con el cuerpo quemado, ella aun estaba viva, sus ojos grises dieron con el-Hu…ye…-Murmuro con una voz que no sonaba a la que él conocía, de pronto un disparo se escucho y de la frente de su madre comenzó a salir sangre, lo cogieron de la polera, era su hermano.

-No te quedes allí, mamá nos ordeno huir, eso es lo que debemos hacer-Dijo mirando a su hermano con los ojos celestes que había sacado de su padre. El chico con lagrimas en los ojos se quedo acurrucado, no podía moverse tras ver lo que había pasado con su madre, su hermano lo tomo del brazo y lo llevo arrastrando por la oscuridad, todos los de su aldea tenían la habilidad de ver sin problemas en la oscuridad, se fueron alejando de la casa, el aire olía a carne y árboles quemados.

Un hombre surgió de la maleza gritando como loco, su espalda se estaba quemando de forma rápida, cayó frente a ellos, su hermana menor comenzó a llorar. Los alumbraron.

-Allá hay otros, agárrenlos-Dijo una voz de uno de esos hombres que usaban mascaras.

-Vamos-Pidió su hermano mayor intentando callar a su hermana sin conseguirlo, otro disparo, el rostro de Nezumi se lleno de sangre, una bala había atravesado el pecho de su hermano y la cabeza de su hermana menor, el chico se llevo las manos a la cara, no podía gritar, su voz se había atorado en su garganta, estaba aterrado, el pánico lo inundo por completo, era incapaz de moverse de su lugar.

-Idiota, hubiesen sido buenos sujetos de prueba-Escucho a lo lejos que decían, las llamas y el humo se estaba expandiendo, sus ojos picaban y apenas podía respirar, alguien se detuvo detrás de él, era uno de esos hombres, sintió algo caliente en la espalda, muy caliente, grito llevándose las manos atrás, estaba quemándose, el hombre al frente de él extendió su mano para tomarlo pero cayó al frente sin sentido, una anciana le había golpeado en la cabeza con una roca. Se agacho rápidamente al lado de Nezumi y apago las llamas con un trozo de frazada, levanto al niño en brazos y se lo llevo, Nezumi desde los brazos de la mujer pudo ver como uno a uno los cuerpos de las personas que ese mismo dia habían estado celebrando la lluvia de las cosechas caían incinerados en el centro del lugar, las chozas ardían y el humo y el fuego se iba esparciendo por el bosque. Cerró los ojos, eso no podía estar sucediendo, entreabrió los ojos, estaban tomando los cadáveres de su hermano mayor y de su hermanita y los apilaban en un montón. Su hermano ese dia le había dicho que estarían juntos para siempre, ahora eso no se iba a poder cumplir, unas lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, su hermanita que recién comenzaba la vida la tomaron de los pies y la lanzaron como basura al montón de cuerpos, el horror y el dolor de las quemaduras lo fueron venciendo hasta que perdió el sentido en los brazos de la anciana, esperando jamás despertar."

-Nezumi, Nezumi despierta-Ordenaba una voz con tono de urgencia muy a lo lejos, entreabrió los ojos, el rostro de Sion lo miraba asustado-Estabas teniendo una pesadilla…si deseas hablar de ello estoy dispuesto a escuchar-Dijo Sion si quitar su vista del joven.

El chico se incorporo, aun podía sentir el olor a los cuerpos quemados-No, solo fue algo que quisiera borrar para siempre de mis recuerdos-Respondió con voz carente de emoción.

Sion bajo la vista-Es sobre tu pasado, ¿Cierto?

-Si lo sabes no preguntes, además eso es algo de lo cual no quiero volver a hablar, pero odio este dia mas que cualquiera, siempre me hacen tener este tipo de pesadillas-Farfullo apretando los puños sobre la frazada.

-¿Es el dia que sucedió todo lo que cambio tu vida?-La voz de Sion sonó casi como un susurro.

-Así es, el dia que comencé a odiar a ese santa ciudad de No. 6-Era lo único que diría sobre ese asunto, se dio la vuelta y no dijo nada mas, sintió como Sion resignado se volvía a acostar a su lado. Nezumi cerró los ojos, esperaba que ese maldito dia llegara ya a su fin. Pero se conformaba con el hecho de que pronto destruiría esa ciudad utópica, creada con mentiras y muertes.

Que dicen, algo distinto pero trágico, siempre he querido saber cómo fue todo lo sucedido con el pueblo Mao, es algo intrigante. Dejen Reviews y comentarios, de antemano estoy agradecida de que leyeran este fanfic. Gracias


	2. Probabilidades

Personajes y ambiente perteneciente a Asano Atsuko. Parte de la historia tiene cosas de la novela y el anime. El resto es mío.

Probabilidades

Sion se quedo pensativo mientras ordenaba los libros que habían acabado de leer tanto él como Nezumi, dejándolos a un lado se acerco a la cama donde Nezumi se encontraba recostado descansando.

-¿Nezumi?-Dijo con un tono suave para no molestar al joven, este lo miro-¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

Nezumi frunció el ceño-Depende de qué tipo de pregunta me quieres hacer-Respondió lacónicamente sentándose en la cama.

-Bueno…es que me preguntaba ¿cuándo es tu cumpleaños? Es para saber si eres mayor o menor que yo, después de todo existe un setenta por ciento de que yo sea menor que tú, por eso me gustaría saberlo…

-Podrías dejar de ser tan molestoso, siempre intentando sacar cálculos y ponerlos en número, ¿no es así?, si eres o no menor que yo me tiene sin cuidado-Dijo con un tono duro de voz, Sion bajo la vista.

-Pero no es justo, tu sabes cuándo nací yo, además siempre me tratas como un niño, es por eso que pensé que es porque eres mayor que yo-Sion se sentó en la cama con los ojos tristes.

-Bueno, que yo sepa cuando naciste no es algo que tú me hayas dicho directamente, ese dia, hace cuatros años atrás tu madre a través de esa llamada lo menciono, así que no me vengas a decir que no es justo-Farfullo el joven poniéndose de pie-Y que más da, la cosa es que ambos tenemos la misma edad, con eso debería bastarte

Sion movió la cabeza a los lados-No, yo quisiera hacerte regalos y celebrar tu cumpleaños, es algo importante en la vida de todas las personas, y no es que quiera ponerte números a ti, es solo que me gustaría saber más sobre tu vida, llevamos dos meses juntos y aun no sé nada sobre ti-Nezumi levanto la vista al techo y suspiro, odiaba suspirar, pero Sion siempre lograba hacerlo suspirar.

-Si te digo que no lo recuerdo, ¿Qué me dirías?

Sion lo quedo mirando impresionado, no esperaba esa pregunta, no sabía si lo que Nezumi preguntaba tenía algo de cierto, pero era una posibilidad que no se le había ocurrido

-Eso sería triste, el no saber cuándo naciste no es algo alegre, ¿Estás hablando en serio o es mentira?-Pregunto con los ojos vidriosos, Nezumi se sentó en el sofá sin responder-¿Nezumi?

-Eso es algo que no interesa, después de todo aquí lo único que importa es cómo vas a vivir un dia mas, el cumpleaños está de sobra-La voz de Nezumi sonaba extraño, Sion lo miro, parecía que Nezumi había recordado algo doloroso, era la primera vez que veía una expresión de pena en su hermoso rostro. El joven se puso de pie y camino hacia la puerta-Voy a salir, necesitamos algunas cosas para la cena, si quieres ir conmigo debes prometer que no vas a interrogarme más-Dijo sin mirar al chico.

-Lo prometo-Acepto Sion tragando saliva, sentía la garganta seca después de esa conversación que había logrado poner una expresión triste en el rostro de Nezumi, no había sido su intención pero no esperaba que eso pasara. Durante el recorrido por el Distrito Oeste, Nezumi hablo muy poco, parecía molesto o eso creía Sion. Mientras regresaban a la casa, Nezumi se detuvo y miro a Sion

-Ven, quiero mostrarte algo, tal vez no lo has visto aun-Lo llevo por unos cerros por el camino contrario a la casa, habían unos juegos destruidos y unas pocas plantas medias marchitas. Se detuvo en un juego sobre un pequeño montículo de tierra, se sentó en el y miro a Sion-Siéntate-Ordeno volviendo su vista hacia el Distrito Oeste que comenzaba a verse iluminado por las luces, el atardecer estaba llegando y el frío se hacía sentir-Sabes cuando era niño, me hacían cumpleaños cantándole a nuestra gobernante-Comenzó a decir Nezumi, Sion abrió los ojos sorprendido, no esperaba que Nezumi comenzara a hablar sobre su niñez de esa manera-Ese dia era mi favorito, pero ya no me importa más, mi familia, todo mi pueblo está muerto, con su muerte se acabo ese dia de mi nacimiento, allí en esa parte de No. 6-Dijo señalando la parte donde se encontraba el aeropuerto-Viví hace muchos años atrás, cuando aún era un niño-Nezumi volteo a ver a Sion-El dia que me salvaste fue como un nuevo renacer, por eso me da lo mismo el dia, en realidad tengo un vago recuerdo del mes, pero el dia es confuso, pero si te dijera que soy menor que ti, ¿Te sorprendería?-Lo ultimo lo dijo mientras se ponía de pie.

Sion hizo lo mismo-¿Eres menor?-Pero Nezumi no dijo nada mas, había oído algo de su vida, pero Nezumi no había explicado el cómo perdió a su familia y su pueblo, ni cuando sucedió, seguía siendo un enigma todo lo relacionado con el, suspiro mientras corría colina abajo siguiendo a Nezumi quien se había adelantado a paso rápido.

-Cuando lleguemos voy a darme un baño primero, por mientras podrías preparar la cena con lo que hemos comprado-Escucho que Nezumi decía sin voltear a verlo, caminaba deprisa, tan rápido que a Sion se le hacía difícil seguir su paso.

Cuando llegaron a la casa Nezumi se saco la tela de superfibra de su cuello y la chaqueta, tomando la toalla, salió de la habitación antes que Sion siquiera entrara a la habitación, Sion miro como la puerta del baño se cerraba-¿Está molesto?-Murmuro mirando a Cravat con Hamlet subidos en la mesita frente al sofá. Cravat chillo como si estuviera de acuerdo con el chico, Nezumi se tardo más de lo que pensaba en el baño, cuando apareció de nuevo, llevaba el cabello recogido en una cola de caballo, sentándose miro a Sion.

-Vamos a cenar antes que se haga más tarde, mañana debemos ir a trabajar temprano-Nezumi tomo su plato y comenzó a comer, Sion lo quedo mirando, su compañero parecía raro.

-Nezumi, te molesto lo que hablamos ¿Cierto?, puedes decírmelo, no me gusta verte así…

-Cállate-Espeto desviando la mirada-No es nada que te importe…es solo que…-La voz de Nezumi fue bajando de tono-No me gusta hablar de cosas pasadas, es doloroso si no te has dado cuenta, mi vida no ha sido nada fácil, así que será mejor que no me vuelvas a preguntar cosas sobre mí, mejor preocúpate por ti mismo que ya bastante problemas tienes-Termino de comer, dejando el plato a un lado, se marcho a la cama. A los pocos minutos Sion pudo oír la respiración pesada de Nezumi, este se había quedado dormido, tomando la frazada la coloco encima de Nezumi, no pudo evitar mirarlo, realmente pareció sufrir con los recuerdos de su pasado desconocido para Sion.

-Solo deseaba saber cuándo naciste para celebrarlo, y al menos saber si eres mayor o menor que yo, después de todo, ni siquiera se tu verdadero nombre-Susurro con las manos apretadas en su regazo "Una posibilidad de un setenta por ciento de que era mayor, pero si resulta ser menor, debe ser en unos de los tres meses restantes" Sion se recostó al lado de Nezumi, le costaba tanto entender a ese joven, era muy cambiante y se enojaba con facilidad, pero también era un adolescente como él, pero que había crecido solo, sin el apoyo ni el cariño de nadie, eso hacia mas difícil aun el comprender al verdadero Nezumi, siempre un enigma, inclusive para algo tan simple como la fecha de cumpleaños. Sion apago la luz y se acostó al lado del joven, tan complejo pero a la vez tan frágil y hermoso, ese era el muchacho del cual se sentía atraído profundamente Sion, con esos pensamientos se quedo dormido.

Bueno otro Fanfic, no lo he mencionado antes pero los fanfic que he publicado son los primero que escribo. Así que me gustaría saber que les parece. Por favor dejen comentarios, Reviews y sugerencias positivas para continuar escribiendo. Gracias por leer.


	3. Algo Inesperado

Personajes y ambiente perteneciente a Asano Atsuko, el resto es de mi imaginación.

Algo Inesperado

Nezumi sentado en el sofá miraba disimuladamente a Sion, últimamente el chico evitaba hablar con él y eso lo intrigaba, desde que estuvieron hablando sobre el cumpleaños y todo eso que Sion actuaba raro frente a Nezumi. Dejo el libro a un lado y se acerco silenciosamente al chico.

-¿Sion ocurre algo?-Pregunto al ver que el chico escondía algo detrás de él, se dio la vuelta para mirarlo.

-No es nada, solo estoy buscando algún libro sobre ecología, pero hay tantos que me pierdo-Respondió evitando la mirada de Nezumi, este suspiro, su naturaleza no era curiosa así que cruzándose de brazos miro al techo.

-Segunda hilera del tercer estante izquierdo, ahí están los libros de ecología-Dijo regresando al sofá, ese chico siempre lograba hacerlo suspirar, y nunca sabia porque lo hacía, tomando el libro de mitos de antigua Grecia volvió a su lectura, pero no podía quitarse de la cabeza el comportamiento de Sion. Chasqueo la lengua y se levanto, le era imposible concentrarse-Voy a salir, no sé a qué hora regreso, si me tardo mucho cena sin mi-Dijo colocándose la chaqueta y la tela de superfibra alrededor de su cuello.

Sion volteo de manera brusca hacia él, parecía decepcionado-Pero ya es tarde, no puedes irte así-Replico guardando algo en el estante.

-Que yo sepa, no te debo estar dando ninguna explicación de lo que haga o deje de hacer, además cuando vivía solo siempre salía cuando quería y a la hora que se me ocurriera, agradece que al menos te estoy avisando que salgo-Abrió la puerta y salió dando un portazo.

Sion bajo la vista, no podía decirle a Nezumi lo que estaba planeando hacer ya que era una sorpresa que había estado realizando desde el dia en que Nezumi hablo un poco sobre su pasado, saco lo que había guardado en el estante, era una caja, abriéndola saco un sobre, en el había una imagen que había encontrado de la tribu Mao, seguramente Nezumi no sabía de eso ya que lo había encontrado mientras limpiaba la habitación, había caído desde un viejo libro escrito en un idioma que no conocía, pero en esa foto había un hombre junto a una mujer que tenia los mismos ojos que Nezumi, por eso supuso que era la tribu Mao. No quería mostrárselo hasta el dia siguiente en una pequeña celebración que tenía planeado hacer por cumplirse cinco meses desde que Vivian juntos y de su recuentro luego de cuatro años. Se puso a preparar la cena, de vez en cuando veía la puerta por si Nezumi regresaba.

Por su parte Nezumi se encontraba sentado sobre unas ruinas de lo que había sido unos juegos infantiles, tenía la mirada fija en el muro de No. 6, recordaba que Sion quería saber si él era mayor o no, sonrió, obviamente era menor que Sion, pero eso no se lo diría, después de todo su experiencia de vida y forma de ser reflejaban lo contrario, sabía que había nacido en Diciembre pero el dia lo había olvidado por completo, recordaba ese mes ya que celebraban la llegada del verano con alegría. Se recostó en la ruina y miro el cielo, cuando era niño solía ver el cielo todas las noches desde el bosque, su hermano siempre lo acompañaba. Se incorporo, no sabía porque esos recuerdos estaba surgiendo tan seguido en su mente, le causaba dolor pensar en eso, pero desde que Sion llego a su casa, y le preguntaba cosas de su pasado, no podía sacarlos de su mente, sacudió la cabeza. Sería mejor regresar, ya estaba helando demasiado y no deseaba enfermarse en ese momento, tenía una obra pronto así que debía cuidar su garganta del frio.

Al llegar abrió la puerta, era casi medianoche, Sion se encontraba aun despierto sentado en el sofá con las manos entrelazadas y mirada de preocupación.

-Nezumi ¿No te paso nada?-Pregunto saltando del sofá y acercándose al joven.

-Te preocupas de mas, se me cuidar perfectamente solo, además a esta hora no hay nadie que se atreva a salir con este frio-Se saco la chaqueta con la tela de superfibra, dejándolos sobre el sofá miro la olla, que aun se encontraba sobre el fuego-¿Cenaste?-Dijo cambiándose de ropa por el pijama.

-No, estaba esperándote-Contesto sonrojado Sion viendo a Nezumi ponerse el pijama, tomo dos cuencos y los lleno de la sopa-Toma, algo caliente para que tomes-Le tendió el cuenco de su mano derecha, Nezumi lo recibió y comenzaron a comer-¿Dónde estabas a esta hora?-Inquirió el chico sin mirar a Nezumi.

-No lejos, estaba en los antiguos juegos observando las estrellas-Respondió el joven mirando a Sion-Estabas preocupado ¿no?, recuerda que no soy un niño, he tenido que cuidarme solo desde que tú te encontrabas en ese curso para la Súper Elite-Sion se puso de pie y se acerco a Nezumi, tenía una mirada extraña-¿Sion?

-Encontré algo que no sé como lo tomaras o si sabias de su existencia pero es algo que espero te guste, ya que hoy cumplimos cinco meses de estar viviendo juntos-Saco el sobre su bolsillo y se lo entrego, Nezumi miro el sobre extrañado, abriéndolo saco la foto, su rostro palideció de manera abrupta, sus ojos miraban la fotografía sin parpadear. Sion no había esperado esa reacción-¿Nezumi? Oye Nezumi…-Pero de pronto el chico comenzó a llorar, Sion se quedo impactado, nunca había visto llorar al joven, su llanto era incontrolable, su cuerpo entero temblaba sin control-Lo siento, no creí que…-Le retiro la fotografía de las manos y se sentó a su lado, no sabía qué hacer, el pelilargo se tapo el rostro con las manos y se levanto, Sion le puso una mano en la espalda, pero el joven lo rechazo y se dirigió al baño, Sion bajo la vista hacia la fotografía, no pensó que Nezumi rompería en llanto, entonces comprendió que el dolor y el sufrimiento que Nezumi guardaba dentro de sí mismo era tan enorme y estaba tan profundamente marcado que nunca desaparecería, guardo la fotografía en el sobre y lo puso en una caja con llave, cerrándola se dirigió al baño, abrió la puerta, Nezumi se encontraba mojándose la cara intentando controlar el llanto, pero no podía, su cuerpo temblaba sin poderlo controlar.

-Por…porqué lo hiciste…tu…-Hablo con la voz entrecortada tapándose el rostro con una toalla, Sion se le acerco y lo hizo voltear para quedar de frente, Nezumi no retiro la toalla, Sion lo atrajo hacia él y lo abrazo mientras el joven seguía llorando sin parar.

-Vamos-Lo llevo a la cama y lo sentó, Nezumi seguía llorando sin parar, lo abrazo fuertemente, podía sentir las lagrimas tibias en su pecho. Tras casi media hora así, noto que Nezumi se quedaba tranquilo, se separo, el joven se había dormido por tanto llorar, tenía los ojos hinchados-Lo lamento realmente, no sabía que estabas tan herido por dentro-Murmuro acariciándole el cabello, le soltó la cola de caballo y se acostó al lado de Nezumi mientras lo abrazaba. Al dia siguiente se despertó primero, Nezumi aun estaba dormido en su pecho, lo miro. El joven se movió y abrió los ojos, estaban rojos, se incorporo de golpe y miro a Sion, parecía preocupado.

-Lo hiciste sin querer, ¿cierto?-Dijo con la voz ronca sin quitar los ojos de Sion, este asintió-No lo vuelvas a hacer, esos recuerdos quiero que se queden en donde están, lo de anoche fue algo que no pude evitar, es…es demasiado doloroso…-Sus ojos vieron la habitación-¿Dónde encontraste esa foto? No sabía de su existencia…

Sion sonrió, Nezumi seguía siendo el mismo con él-En medio de un libro con un idioma extraño-Se puso de pie y tomando el libro se lo paso-Este de aquí tenia la foto-Nezumi la tomo y abriéndolo lo leyó-¿Conoces el idioma?-Pregunto al notar como los ojos del joven iban de un lado a otro.

-Si lo conozco, es el idioma de mi pueblo, no sabía que tenía un libro así en esta habitación-Miro a Sion-No quiero volver a ver esa foto, por ti y tu ocurrencia llore por primera vez en diez años-Dijo con una mano en la cabeza-Ahora mi cabeza me duele por tanto llorar-Se puso de pie, caminando hacia la puerta se detuvo pensativamente, volteo hacia Sion-Y gracias por apoyarme, no estoy acostumbrado pero si se trata de ti no tengo problemas-Salió de la habitación al baño.

Sion sonrió sintiéndose aliviado, tenía miedo de que Nezumi no quisiera hablar más con el por lo ocurrido, pero todo había salido bien-Voy a tener más cuidado con las cosas que hablo o encuentro que puedan ser dolorosas para Nezumi-Se dijo para sí mismo mientras salía a buscar agua.

Otro capítulo ojala les guste, gracias por leer y por favor dejen Reviews y comentarios, sugerencias o ideas para continuar escribiendo.

Nota: Coloco que Diciembre se celebra la llegada de verano ya que en mi país es así, el invierno es como de Junio a Septiembre, por eso me resulta más sencillo hablar de ello.


	4. La Flor Besa a La Rata I

La flor besa a la rata

Sion miro el cielo azul, para ser invierno, hacía un calor enorme. Se arremango las magas y miro a Nezumi quien llevaba una camiseta corta dejando a relucir sus brazos, Sion podía notar los pectorales duros a través de la camiseta, esa piel blanca y tersa como la de una chica, llevaba el cabello tomando no en su regular cola de caballo que dejaba el cabello hacia arriba, si no una normal con el cual el cabello caía por detrás, se veía bastante bien y por lo mismo Sion no podía dejar de mirarlo, habían ido a la pequeña fuente cerca de casa, Nezumi se estaba mojando los pies en ella, parecía un niño. Sion sonrió, se acerco a él.

-¿Te estás divirtiendo?-Pregunto sentándose al lado del chico.

Nezumi lo miro-En realidad no, pero se siente fresco al hacerlo, el calor me mata-Se recostó en el suelo con la vista hacia el cielo. Aun sentía un poco de vergüenza por lo ocurrido hacia una semana atrás, pero no lo iba a decir. Sion no había querido hacerle mal, aun así ese dia había sentido como los recuerdos de su tribu y sobre todo de su madre explotaban en su cabeza, eran muy dolorosos, pero había algo en Sion que lo hacía sentir cómodo y protegido, obviamente eso tampoco se lo iba a decir, era muy orgulloso para expresarlo en palabras.

-Hoy es un dia único, ninguno de los dos tuvimos trabajo y lo estamos pasando bien, me agrada tenerte a mi lado Nezumi, eres alguien muy importante para mí- Nezumi lo miro, era cierto, pero no importaba, sabía que el dia en que Sion volviera a la cuidad ocurriría en cualquier momento, si destruían la correccional todo se acabaría, estaría solo de nuevo, esos pensamientos no le gustaban, se había acostumbrado a estar con Sion, y no deseaba perderlo-¿Nezumi? Nezumi te estoy hablando…-Escuchaba a lo lejos, parpadeo, Sion lo estaba moviendo por el hombro, lo miro, parpadeando de nuevo se dio cuenta que se había ido en sus pensamientos-¿Qué pasa? Estas muy distraído

-Nada, solo me estaba acordando de algunas cosas-Se sentó, Sion lo veía preocupado-Nada sobre mi pasado, solo estaba pensando en cómo resultaran las cosas dentro de unos meses mas ya que siento que pronto algo grande ocurrirá-Sion sonrió, siempre hacia eso cuando Nezumi hablaba de algo que podía ser muy importante para ellos y su futuro-No sé porque me molesto en explicar todas esas cosas, nunca lo tomas en serio, realmente me fastidias en ocasiones-Se puso de pie y se alejo de la fuente, Sion lo siguió con los ojos, Nezumi por donde lo viera era muy hermoso, realmente lo había cautivado por completo. El joven entro a la habitación, y se sentó en el sofá con las manos sobre sus ojos, el calor era asfixiante en esa habitación, pero odiaba la luz, siempre le agradaba las noches por lo oscuro y fresco que eran. Oyó la puerta, Sion había entrado-Creí que te quedarías refrescando un poco mas-Dijo retirando sus mando de sus ojos.

Sion movió la cabeza a los lados-No me gusta quedarme solo, además ya es hora de preparar el almuerzo-Prendió la estufa, Nezumi suspiro cansado, se puso de pie.

-Te ayudo, necesito hacer algo o me voy a aburrir mucho solo viéndote-Dijo sacando unas verduras algo secas de un recipiente, lavándolas con un poco de agua tibia, las pelo, Sion sonreía, era divertido ver a Nezumi ayudarlo en cosas de la cocina, sabía que él se había preparado la comida solo cuando todavía no lo salvaba, pero era poco normal para el ver algo así. Nezumi pareció notar lo que Sion pensaba-No te burles, mis comidas son mucho mejores que las tuyas aunque no lo creas, he tenido que cocinar desde que tenía siete años, así que no es extraño que te ayude-Mascullo con voz seria.

-No me burlo, solo que me agrada estar cerca de ti-Replico Sion sin dudar, ahora Nezumi lo miro asustado, Sion dejo a un lado lo que estaba haciendo y lo miro-¿Qué pasa?

-Que haces que me den escalofríos, eres tan cursi con las palabras, realmente no sé cómo te soporto-Dijo viendo horrorizado a Sion, este se aproximo a él-Ahora ¿qué me quieres decir?-Farfullo molesto con el chico quien lo veía con un rostro tan dulce y lleno de amor que lo incomodaba, Sion sonrió y lo acorralo en el estante de libros-No juegues conmigo Sion, déjame en paz si no qui…-Pero no pudo terminar ya que Sion había cerrado su boca con un beso, Nezumi parpadeo sin entender lo que pasaba, el beso que estaba recibiendo de parte de Sion era dulce y cálido, no tenía nada de parecido con los besos que se había dado con las mujeres del Distrito Oeste, para su sorpresa hasta le agradaba sentir esos cálidos labios sobre los suyos, cerró los ojos y se dejo llevar, sentía un cosquilleo en su estomago, no podía creer que estuviera sintiendo tantas cosas simplemente con un beso. Sion se separo de él, Nezumi tomo aire, el beso había sido tan largo y de improvisto que no lo había dejado tomar el aire adecuado, pero al parecer para Sion no había sido suficiente, Nezumi jadeaba intentando recuperar el aliento, cuando sintió que Sion le ponía las manos en sus hombros y lo volvía a empujar hacia el estante, el chico levanto la vista hacia el-Ya…ya fue…suficiente…-Hablo de forma entrecortada, pero Sion pareció no escucharlo ya que volvió a juntar sus labios con los de Nezumi, esta vez mas apasionado que antes Nezumi cerró los ojos con fuerzas Sion parecía estar tan ocupado besándolo que no notaba que sus manos comenzaban a descender por el cuerpo del pelilargo, este sintió como Sion introducía su lengua en la boca de él y comenzaba a jugar con ella, Nezumi ya sin aire en sus pulmones empujo a Sion a un lado y se separo del estante con las mejillas sonrojadas y sin aliento, lo miro intentando recuperar el habla, tras varias respiraciones miro a Sion mas recuperado-¿Qué diablos estabas haciendo conmigo?-Pregunto sin quitar sus ojos del peliblanco.

-Yo…-Sion se sonrojo, pero no se movió del sitio ni desvió la vista-Estoy enamorado de ti, no puedo dejar de mirarte y no pude evitar hacer lo que hice, te ves tan bien vestido así…

-Estas diciéndome que te excita verme así, estás loco, los dos somos hombres o te olvidas de eso-Replico moviendo la cabeza a los lados, paso por el lado de Sion pero este le tomo del brazo, Nezumi volteo a verlo, Sion bajo la vista-¿Ahora qué quieres? No pienses que voy a aceptar algo así, aunque me mires de esa forma-Espeto intentando soltarse, pero Sion no lo dejaba.

-Te deseo más que nada en este mundo, cuando Safu me pidió tener sexo con ella, la rechace porque siempre he estado enamorado de ti-Nezumi ya lo había oído antes pero esta vez Sion estaba muy serio-Por favor no me rechaces, al que quiero es a ti

-¿Estas escuchando lo que estás diciendo? ¿O es que te volviste loco? Ambos somos…-Pero Sion se lanzo sobre él y lo boto al suelo, Nezumi se golpeo la cabeza con el cemento tan fuerte que quedo aturdido en el, Sion se incorporo, había notado como la cabeza del joven había impactado el suelo fuertemente, miro a Nezumi, el chico estaba con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza ladeada al lado derecho.

-¿Nezumi?-Pregunto avergonzado por su imprudencia, el chico no respondió, le movió la cabeza al frente, y le toco la parte de atrás donde se había golpeado, se había roto un poco la cabeza con el impacto ya que al retirar la mano tenía sangre-Sion eres un tonto-Se reprendió con enfado, levanto a Nezumi del suelo y lo llevo a la cama, le costó hacerlo porque Nezumi era más alto y pesado que él, al acostarlo saco el kit de primeros auxilios y le curó la herida de la cabeza, tras vendarle lo dejo allí con una manta hasta el pecho, se sentó a su lado a esperar que Nezumi reaccionara, tras casi media hora el joven se quejo y abrió los ojos lentamente, al verse acostado se incorporo de golpe, pero se recostó de nuevo al marearse, la cabeza le dolía y al subir su mano a ella noto el vendaje-Lo siento Nezumi no fue mi intención-Se disculpo Sion con el rostro rojo por la vergüenza.

-Eres un idiota, dices que me quieres pero me tratas como si fuera un muñeco, podrías haberme lastimado seriamente-Se quejo mirando a Sion desde la cama, pero de pronto sonrió-Pero que se puede esperar, después de todo eres un natural-Se incorporo de nuevo, pero esta vez mas lentamente-Sabes me entro una duda-Dijo mirando a Sion, este asintió-¿Quién te enseño a besar tan bien? Es la primera vez que un beso me gusta tanto-Abrió los ojos dándose cuenta de su error, pero ya era tarde, Sion lo abrazo y comenzó a besarlo de nuevo, Nezumi lo abrazo y pasando una mano por detrás de la cabeza de Sion lo acerco aun mas, esos besos eran tan deliciosos que se olvidaba de todo-No…puedo negarlo, eres increíble dando besos-Susurro tras separarse.

-Me alegro que te gustara, ya que es la primera vez que beso a alguien de esta manera-Dijo Sion abrazando a Nezumi, este sonrió, no podía negarlo, no le disgustaba que Sion hiciera eso con él, ya que le había gustado tanto que ya quería probar nuevamente los labios del peliblanco, pero prefirió cerrar los ojos, su cabeza palpitaba y comenzaba a adormecerse.

Continuara…

Que les pareció, esta vez es un capitulo de dos partes, ojala les guste. Y gracias a


	5. La Flor Besa a La Rata II

Personajes y ambientes pertenecientes a Asano Atsuko, el resto es obra de mi imaginación, espero que disfruten la lectura.

La Flor Besa a La Rata II

Nezumi de pronto se incorporo y fijo sus ojos en Sion, parecía que había notado algo distinto en todo lo ocurrido.

Sion lo miro-¿Sucede algo Nezumi?

-No puedo creer que seas tan bueno besando, pero aun así te sigo ganando-Su mano derecha toco los labios del albino, este se sonrojo ante la caricia, Nezumi sonrió-Como fuiste tú quien tomo la iniciativa te mostrare un beso que aprendí hace un tiempo atrás, no lo quería probar hasta que sucediera algo pero creo que para que esperar más-Se acerco a Sion empujándolo hacia la cama, el chico quedo de espaldas a ella, Nezumi se subió sobre Sion y empezó a acariciar con la lengua la boca de Sion, lenta y suavemente, introducía su lengua un poco y la sacaba para seguir lamiendo los labios de Sion sin prisa, el chico miraba a los ojos de Nezumi, estos parecían sonreír, de pronto Nezumi hizo un movimiento con su cadera sobre el vientre del peliblanco, este emitió un suave gemido ante ese contacto, Nezumi sonrió y volvió a meter su lengua en la cavidad de Sion, esta vez algo más profundo y tocando la lengua del chico con suavidad, Sion abrió los ojos sorprendido, esas simples cosas estaban encendiéndolo de una manera que no había creído, Nezumi bajo un poco mas su cadera hasta quedar sentado en la entrepierna de Sion, este cerró los ojos emitiendo un gemido placentero, el joven se dio cuenta de la excitación que había provocado en Sion con el beso y el movimiento, pero continuo jugando con los labios de Sion sin detenerse, metiendo y sacando su lengua y chupando la lengua del chico sin limitarse. Pudo sentir que la entrepierna de Sion se volvía mas dura y comenzaba a levantarse sobre la ropa, con eso detuvo el beso y se levanto-Bien, veo que mi beso funciono mejor que el tuyo-Dijo señalando la entrepierna de Sion, este sonrojado y respirando agitadamente le dio la espalda completamente avergonzado-¿Te gusto?

Sion apretó sus piernas-Fue realmente delicioso, me excite por completo…-Volteo a ver a Nezumi-Eres malo, me dejaste así a propósito ¿no?-Comento Sion fijándose en la venda que rodeaba la cabeza del joven.

-Eso no lo puedo negar, es mi venganza por el golpe que me diste-Se sentó en el sofá y continuo mirando a Sion-Ni creas que continuare, voy a disfrutar tu sufrimiento para que aprendas que yo soy el mejor besando, tus besos en verdad no fueron para nada malo, pero aun te falta practica, mírate te excitaste solo por ese beso y un ligero movimiento de mi parte en contra tuya…

-Pero te moviste en una parte sensible para cualquiera…-Sion hizo un gesto de dolor llevándose ambas manos hacia su entrepierna-Al menos ayúdame con esto-Pidió señalando el lugar.

Nezumi se burlo de él, tocándose la cabeza la apoyo en el respaldo del sofá-No pienso, además me maree con todo eso-Cerro los ojos. Sion se mordió el labio e intento levantarse para ir al baño, Nezumi abrió un ojo y lo miro-Si quieres te ayudo a levantarte pero nada mas-Se levanto del sofá y tomando el brazo de Sion lo llevo al baño-Que te diviertas-Dijo cerrando la puerta, escucho que Sion se quejaba del otro lado, sonrió y regreso a la habitación, frunció el ceño al notar algo fuera de lugar en la habitación, lo que vio que no parecía ir con los estantes de libros era un cofre próximo al kit de primeros auxilios, se acerco a él y lo tomo, estaba cerrado con llave, miro alrededor supuso que el cofre era de Sion así que tomo la chaqueta que solía usar Sion sobre una silla, tomándola reviso los bolsillos, había una pequeña llave en su interior, sacándola la metió en el cofre y la abrió, vio el sobre no era necesario abrirlo, sabía que se encontraba en su interior, la cerro de nuevo y la regreso a su lugar, al igual que la llave, se recostó en la cama con un gesto de dolor, realmente Sion se había pasado con botarlo al suelo, la cabeza le dolía bastante, cuando era niño una sola vez le había ocurrido algo parecido y era cuando vivía en el bosque, su hermano mayor había querido competir con el subiendo a las copas de los árboles y el resbalo y cayo, se había herido la cabeza y un brazo, levanto el brazo derecho, no había cicatriz ni nada en el, pero sentirse así le recordaba cuando su madre lo tomo en brazos tras retar a su hermano y lo llevo de vuelta a la choza para curarle con unas pastas medicinales creadas con plantas del lugar-Mamá-Susurro, algo cálido le recorrió el rostro, subió su mano, eran lagrimas-Maldición-Mascullo tapándose el rostro, no podía creer que estuviera recordando esas cosas y volviera a llorar, escucho la puerta del baño abrirse y pasos, se dio la vuelta para tapar su rostro. Sion entro a la habitación, al verlo acostado se acerco a Nezumi y se lanzo encima.

-Esta vez me la pag…-Pero se quedo callado al notar que el joven tenía lagrimas en los ojos, se levanto-¿Qué paso?-Pregunto preocupado.

-Nada, simplemente que me gustaría olvidar ciertas cosas que me hacen ponerme así-Murmuro enojado Nezumi-Mejor salgamos de aquí, necesito respirar aire puro-Se levanto y le tomo la mano a Sion-No me dejes solo-Musito tan bajo que Sion no logro oírlo.

-¿Dijiste algo?...

-Nada, solo que salgamos luego-Mintió saliendo de la habitación subieron las escaleras, Nezumi le agradaba sentir la calidez de Sion, el amaba a Sion, pero eso no lo diría, pero se sentía feliz de saber que Sion sentía lo mismo por él, cuando tuviera el valor para decirlo en voz alta recién daría el paso para que Sion hiciera con él lo que casi había ocurrido en esa habitación minutos atrás, pero mientras eso no sucediera, el no dejaría que eso sucediera.

Aquí puse a Nezumi vengativo de una manera dolorosa para nuestro Sion, pero aviso que si quieren ver que esto suba de temperatura aún falta, espero que les haya gustado y por favor dejen Reviews, comentarios o sugerencias, y gracias a los apoyos recibidos.


	6. Imposible No Desearte

Personaje y ambiente perteneciente a Asano Atsuko, lo demás es obra de mi imaginación. Disfruten la lectura.

Imposible no Desearte

Sion no podía olvidar el apasionado beso que le había dado a Nezumi y el excitante beso que este le había dado como venganza, aunque había sido solo por eso no podía sacarse de la cabeza la sensación de los dulces labios del pelilargo, de su lengua en el interior de su boca, como había jugado con ella y cual delicioso era el liquido de los labios de ese joven, el olor de su piel y la sensación de su cuerpo cálido sobre él, ya habían transcurrido dos semanas desde aquello y aun soñaba con lo que hubiera pasado si Nezumi hubiese terminado lo que había comenzado con él, suspiro mirando el cielo nublado de ese dia, Inukashi le pateo el trasero al verlo distraído.

-Apurate Sion y deja de estar soñando, los perros pueden resfriarse si los dejas mojado como están-Mascullo con las manos en los bolsillos la chica, Sion parpadeo, era cierto, tomo una toalla y comenzó a secarlos.

-Bastante malhumorada para ser un buen dia ¿no?-Se escucho la voz de Nezumi sobre una pila de escombros, la joven volteo hacia allá con rostro enojado, Nezumi bajo de un salto la pila y en silencio se acerco a ella-¿Cuánto te falta Sion?-Pregunto ignorando por completo la cara de odio que le ponía Inukashi.

Sion conto a los perros que aun no lavaba-Todavía me faltan lavar otros quince perros, como voy seguramente acabare como en unas tres horas mas-Contesto con aire resignado.

-Que mal, y yo que venía a invitarte al teatro, me dijiste que me querías ver actuar así que decidí hacer por esta vez una excepción-Miro a Inukashi quien tenía ambas manos sobre sus caderas en un aire desafiante-¿A qué viene esa mirada?-Dijo mirándola con arrogancia.

-Vienes solo a interrumpir las labores del cabeza hueca, mejor lárgate si no quieres que te eche a mis perros-Inukashi sonaba seria, pero Nezumi se acerco a ella y agachándose quedo a la misma altura que la chica-¿Qué…

-Vamos, deja que Sion se vaya antes-Le murmuro al oído, Inukashi se sonrojo, el aliento de Nezumi cosquilleaba en su cuello, el joven le acaricio el cabello y la miro directamente a los ojos-¿Qué dices? A cambio te doy unas entradas al teatro que puedes revender en el Distrito Oeste a buen precio, ya están agotadas y son las ultimas que quedan-Se enderezo, Inukashi asintió sin pronunciar palabras, estaba completamente roja-Entonces es un trato-Se metió la mano al bolsillo y saco unas diez entradas, dejándose dos para él le entrego el resto a la joven-Aquí tienes, ahora Sion anda a la casa y lávate para ir al teatro, te estaré esperando, recuerda que es a las siete de la tarde-Le entrego las dos entradas-Si quieres invita al viejo de Rikiga, pero no faltes, te estaré esperando-Con lo último se alejo del lugar.

Sion miro a Inukashi, la chica seguía con los ojos a Nezumi, una sensación extraña creció en su pecho, una con la que no estaba familiarizado, se acerco a ella y se coloco entre ella y la figura de Nezumi que estaba desapareciendo a lo lejos-Me voy, así que vende las entradas por la plata que puedes perder por los perros que me faltaron lavar, mañana lo hare sin falta-Dijo intentando saber que sentimiento era el que estaba sintiendo, entonces recordó lo que Safu le dijo una vez sobre cómo se comporta el cuerpo frente a los celos "Imposible, a Inukashi no le interesa Nezumi, solo quedo así por lo que él hizo nada más" apretó los puños, no podía aceptar ese sentimiento en contra de Inukashi, después de todo a Nezumi no le interesaba.

-Bien te puedes ir-Inukashi dijo mirándolo con rostro pensativo se dirigió al hotel-¡Ah! pero antes esto es tu paga de la semana por el trabajo-Saco un sobre y se lo entrego. Sion lo tomo y se marcho a la casa para arreglarse, no tenia ropas elegantes, ni sabia como debía asistir a una obra, así que se baño, tomo un cambio de ropa que Nezumi le había conseguido y colocándose el abrigo salió de la casa, eran las seis un cuarto, debía llegara a la hora, no quería decepcionar a Nezumi.

Cuando llego, había un buen número de personas esperando la función, el chico se mordió el labio, con tanta gente le tocaría un mal lugar para ver a Nezumi, por detrás de él vio a Inukashi quien iba muy alegre de regreso al hotel.

-¡Inukashi!-Llamo Sion, la joven volteo a verlo-¿Vendiste todas las entradas que te paso Nezumi?

-Así es, me hice de un buen dinero, supongo que lo vienes a ver ¿no?

-Sí, pero hay mucha gente-Escucho que Inukashi se reía-¿Qué es gracioso?

-Nezumi te está esperando allá, ¿no lo viste?-Dijo señalando un callejón a un lado del teatro, Sion se sonrojo ante su error-Ve que ya debe de estar a punto de irse a cambiar ropa-La joven se alejo de Sion guardando su ganancia en su bolsillo, el chico se sintió tonto al haber sentido celos de ella. Se acerco al pelilargo quien sonrió al verlo.

Sion miro alrededor-Lo lamento, no te había visto-Se disculpo cuando llego frente a Nezumi

-No te preocupes, ahora sígueme, te llevare a tu asiento así veras mejor mi actuación…

-No es justo Eve, le reservaste un asiento a Sion y yo me quede sin entrada para verte-Era Rikiga quien apareció por detrás de Nezumi, este chasqueo la lengua enojado.

-Sion pásale la otra entrada y síganme-Mascullo algo molesto, los llevo al interior del teatro, un hombre los detuvo, parecía ser un guardia del lugar, bastante enorme y de brazos musculosos, miro a Nezumi.

-Eve-san, sabes que está prohibido invitar a personas sin…

-Cállate, sin mí este teatro no tendría público, además tienen entradas-Le quito las entradas de la mano de Sion y se los paso-Ahora déjanos pasar que me tengo que ir a cambiar ropa-Ordeno recibiendo un trozo de las entradas las cuales le devolvió a Sion-Guárdalos, de vez en cuando los piden por si creen que te colaste sin pagar-Los guio a unos asientos frente al escenario, deteniéndose sonrió-Bien aquí tienen, ahora me disculpan me tengo que arreglar-Se dirigió por un costado del escenario y desapareció de la vista de Sion y Rikiga.

-Que emoción, nunca había ido a ver una obra-Susurro con la cara iluminada por le felicidad "Menos una donde actúa mi Nezumi" pensó sonriendo para su mismo.

Rikiga miro atrás, las personas ya se estaban sentando en los demás asientos-Veras que Eve no es igual al que tú conoces, cambia completamente cuando está actuando-Dijo sonriendo ante el rostro de Sion.

-No me importa lo que digan de él, para mí siempre es igual-Después de eso se quedo callado esperando que comenzara la función, tras una media hora, las luces fueron apagándose dejando solo la del escenario, al principio salió un hombre quien se puso narrar el prologo de la historia, tras unos minutos salió otra persona un hombre que era Hamlet y a los pocos minutos apareció Nezumi, Sion quedo maravillado, parecía una hermosa mujer con los labios rojos, y un traje elegante, llevaba una corona de flores alrededor de la cabeza-Se ve hermoso-Musito solo para él, no podía creer que Nezumi se viera tan bien de mujer, aunque no era de sorprender, después de todo sus movimientos y su físico no eran comparables con nadie. La obra avanzo, Sion solo deseaba seguir viendo a Nezumi en su rol como Ofelia. Sus ojos dieron con los de Sion.

Al acabar la función, el público comenzó a entregarles cosas al manager de Nezumi, Sion podía notar que el joven lo quería con el por la mirada que le pegaba, Sion se acerco a él.

-Ven acompáñame a mi camerino para cambiarme ropa-Dijo Nezumi sonriéndole, Sion asintió y le hizo una seña a Rikiga de que se fuera, que él se iba con Nezumi, el joven lo llevo a una pequeña habitación detrás del escenario, cerrando la puerta con llave miro a Sion-¿Qué te pareció?-Pregunto volteando a ver al peliblanco.

-Maravilloso, eres maravilloso Nezumi-Sion se fijo en la ropa que usaba y como se veía, se veía demasiado deleitoso ante sus ojos-Nezumi…

Este volteo, parece que Sion había pensado lo mismo que el-Te gusta cómo me veo ¿no?-Se acerco al chico, hasta quedar a escasos centímetros del rostro de Sion, este podía sentir el aroma del cuerpo de Nezumi, suave y con unos toques de olores como si usara algún perfume de esencia de madera, pero sabía que era imposible, era un aroma que le nublaba los sentidos, deseándolo aun mas-¿Sion?-Pregunto Nezumi al ver como lo veía el chico, este levanto sus manos al rostro del joven y acariciándole la mejilla llevo una mano detrás de la nuca de este y lo acerco mas, sus labio estaban rozándose, Sion miro a Nezumi, este no quitaba sus ojos de los rojos del peliblanco-Ya te dije que no hare nada contigo, lo de la última vez fue solo…-Pero no pudo seguir ya que Sion unió su boca a la de él impidiéndole seguir, Sion lo besaba con desesperación, Nezumi intento soltarse pero callo enredado por el vestido, Sion se le subió encima, para mala suerte de Nezumi había caído con las piernas separadas por lo que pudo sentir como Sion le subía el vestido y colocaba su entrepierna pegada a la suya, Sion no podía controlarse, Nezumi necesitaba tomar aire, pero Sion no lo soltaba, se estaba enojando, no quería que las cosas fueran así, subió una pierna y golpeo a Sion quien cayó a un lado, el joven se levanto con el rostro rojo-Maldición Sion,¿ que no entiendes?, no puedes hacer esto así, yo al menos no lo quiero así-Nezumi lo miro, no era el momento, no tenía el valor aun para decirle sus verdaderos sentimientos.

-Pero Nezumi, yo te amo, no puedo esperar sin tenerte…

-¿Y te crees que porque uso un traje de mujer yo seré el penetrado? Por favor Sion este no es el momento ni lugar para decir esas cosas, mejor levántate y espérate sentado, que no me tardo-Nezumi le dio la espalda mientras se cambiaba, el chico podía sentir como su deseo iba en aumento al ver la figura de Nezumi, pero no podía molestar mas al joven o terminaría golpeado

-Nezumi no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, no puedo quitarte de mi cabeza, de mirarte de desear tocarte, por favor dime que me amas-Nezumi se quedo de piedra, Sion le estaba pidiendo que dijera algo con lo que había estado luchando por meses, el lo amaba por supuesto, pero no podía ganarle a su orgullo, aun no-¿Nezumi?

-¿Te bastaría con que te dijera que mis sentimientos son iguales que los tuyos?-Su voz sonaba algo tímida, Sion asintió-Bien porque quiero que te quedes con eso por el momento-Siguió cambiándose ropa sintiéndose completamente avergonzado, ese chico era bueno para hacerlo sentir así.

Sion sonrió-Para mí es imposible dejar de mirarte, observarte, de sentirte, aunque sea solo besos, pero simplemente me es imposible no desearte-Escucho que Sion decía, se coloco la chaqueta y se acerco al peliblanco, levantándole el mentón le dio un apasionado beso, sus lenguas se unían y jugaban, Nezumi lamio el labio de Sion cuando se separaron-Gracias…

-No digas mas-Se dio la vuelta completamente rojo, era la decimo octava vez en lo que llevaba viviendo con Sion que se sentía tan avergonzado que le era imposible mirarlo.

Otro historia de estos chicos, tengan paciencia, Nezumi debe armarse de valor y coraje para enfrentar sus sentimientos y decirlos claramente a Sion, por mientras solo serán besos y tal vez algún que otro roce de cuerpos pero con ropas. Sugerencias, comentarios y Reviews son todos aceptados (pero constructivos). Gracias por leer y esperen el próximo capítulo que estaré actualizando rápido en esta semana.


	7. Un Mal Día

Personaje y ambiente perteneciente a Asano Atsuko, lo demás es obra de mi imaginación. Disfruten la lectura.

Un Mal Día

Estaba demasiado helado, Nezumi no podía creer que solo unos días atrás había hecho tanto calor como si el verano se hubiese adelantado, pero ese frio le dejaba claro que aun estaban en invierno, miro al cielo gris, podía oler la lluvia, el mismo viento traía noticias de que una tormenta se aproximaba, se tapo mejor el cuello con la tela de superfibra y continuo andando, escucho que le chillaban en el oído, era Tsukiyo, el joven la miro, parecía ansioso.

-¿Qué pasa?-Pregunto deteniéndose en medio del desierto, el ratón continuo chillando, el pelilargo frunció el ceño, sacándose los guantes de sus manos tomo a Tsukiyo entre ellas, la rata estaba muy caliente-No me digas que…-Su rostro se lleno de preocupación, esas ratas eran lo único que le quedaba como recuerdo del bosque, miro alrededor, tenía que apurarse en llegar a casa para revisar mejor a la pequeña rata que temblaba entre sus manos-Aguanta, ya te veré en casa, solo resiste-Le pidió apurando el paso, en eso unas gotas comenzaron a caer, Nezumi levanto la vista, lo que había predicho se estaba cumpliendo, aun faltaba para llegar a la casa, se había alejado mucho mientras caminaba, pero no se había percatado de que tan lejos había llegado, tampoco había notado que traía Tsukiyo con él, se reviso los bolsillos, sintió otra cosa peluda en el, Cravat también había ido con él. Pero por lo que podía sentir de él, no estaba enfermo, coloco a Tsukiyo al interior de su guante de cuero y la puso al interior del bolsillo interno de la chaqueta, la lluvia comenzaba a caer más fuerte, podía ver como el cielo se iluminaba y los truenos con relámpagos centelleaban y rugían con furia en el oscuro cielo. Necesitaba llevar a Tsukiyo a un sitio seco, pero si seguía como iba solo terminaría mojando mas a la rata, chasqueo la lengua, eso no podía permitirlo, si empeoraba podía morir y una parte de sus recuerdos desaparecerían con él, o eso sentía. Continuo andando sin importarle mojarse, ya que a esa altura estaba completamente empapado, se había sacado la tela de superfibra de su cuello para tapar a Tsukiyo bajo su chaqueta, necesitaba mantener seca esa parte, Cravat se había metido en el mismo bolsillo resguardado de la lluvia, al encontrar una cueva se metió en ella, primero necesitaba prender algún fuego, miro alrededor de la cueva oscura, sus ojos sin problemas distinguían cada cosa de allí, gracias a su habilidad de ver en la oscuridad, encontró unos pocos palos secos y un poco de leña algo húmeda, pero esperaba que sirviera, saco una caja de fósforos de su chaqueta, no estaba mojado, cosa que lo alivio bastante, juntando todos esos palos y leña, las prendió, costo que surgiera la llama, pero encendió luego de varios intentos, Nezumi se saco la chaqueta y junto con ella saco a Tsukiyo, la reviso con ojo minucioso, sabía mucho de cómo curar animales y como detectar enfermedades de ellos, era una habilidad que la gente del bosque poseía, la pequeña ratita estaba muy caliente, y miraba a su amo con dolor-Aguanta, pronto mejoraras-Sentía que algo en el vientre de Tsukiyo estaba causándole dolor y fiebre, apretó los puños, allí no tenia lo necesario para sanarlo. Miro hacia el exterior la lluvia seguía cayendo con fuerzas. Se sentó apoyado contra la pared con Tsukiyo entre sus manos, la abrazaba con mucha ternura.

Sion miro la hora, estaba preocupado, Nezumi había salido hacia casi cuatro horas y no había regresado, podía oír la lluvia desde la habitación, Hamlet subido a su hombro chillo hambriento, el chico saco uno poco de la cena y se lo dejo en el suelo en un pequeño cuenco, al ver que no se acercaba Tsukiyo o Cravat al cuenco con la cena supuso que habían ido con su amo a pasear.

-Espero que Nezumi esté bien-Murmuro sentándose en el sofá, esperando que el tiempo mejorara para salir a buscar al pelilargo.

Por mientras Nezumi, se intentaba calentar con el pequeño fuego en la cueva, deseaba que parara pronto la lluvia para llevar a Tsukiyo a la habitación para curarlo, podía notar que el pequeño se quejaba acostado sobre la tela de superfibra que lo cobijaba, ya llevaba casi una hora allí, cuando la lluvia paro, se puso de pie, sin siquiera ponerse la chaqueta levanto a Tsukiyo junto a Cravat y las cubrió tanto con la chaqueta como con la tela de superfibra, miro afuera, todo estaba completamente mojado, con enormes pozas por doquier, salió corriendo de allí, llevando a ambos animalitos con él, sujetos fuertemente contra su pecho, con el cual les brindaba calor. No paro de correr, esperando que la lluvia no siguiera, al menos por el momento. Siguió corriendo, ya no estaba lejos de la casa, tras pasar unos pequeños cerros, llego tras casi una hora, algunas gotitas de lluvia comenzaban a caer de nuevo, pero Nezumi ya había llegado a la casa. Abriendo la puerta entro sin siquiera sacarse las botas embarradas.

El chico se levanto al ver llegar a un descubierto Nezumi-¿Dónde has…-Pero Nezumi paso por su lado y dejando la chaqueta con la tela de superfibra en la mesa comenzó a revisar una cajita que Sion sabia era el sitio donde Nezumi guardaba objetos raros y plantas medicinales únicas. Lo vio sacara unos saquitos y vertiéndolos en un plato los machaco con la punta de su cuchillo, eran raíces, por lo que Sion podía ver, no sabía que planeaba Nezumi, pero el joven hizo una pasta con un color medio verdoso y se aproximo a la mesa, abriéndolo Sion pudo ver a Tsukiyo y a Cravat, el segundo ratoncito salto al suelo y comenzó a chillar fuertemente, era la primera vez que actuaba de esa manera, Hamlet se le acerco, parecían estar hablando, entonces Hamlet también comenzó a chillar, Nezumi tomo a Tsukiyo en su mano derecha y con la izquierda le hizo que comiera de la pasta medicinal que había hecho, la pequeña rata hizo lo que su amo pedía y se quedo quieta en su mano, el joven la dejo en la mesa y se sentó, tomo una pequeña cajita y abriéndola saco unos implementos que solían usar los veterinarios, Sion lo vio sacar una pinza y poniendo a Tsukiyo de costado comenzó a sacarle una espina de la panza del animalito, al terminar de retirarla, Nezumi le cubrió con la pasta la herida y la vendo, suspiro. Lo había hecho a tiempo. Ahora Tsukiyo dormía plácidamente en la mesita, aun estaba algo caliente, pero lo que le había dado la bajaría.

-Ustedes deben tener más cuidado, se les ocurre meterse en unos lugares peligroso y esto es lo que pasa cuando lo hacen-Dijo mirando a las otras ratitas en sus pies, estas chillaron haciéndole saber que habían entendido-Mas les vale que así sea-Se puso de pie, la tensión que tenia desapareció, se dio cuenta que Sion lo miraba sin comprender mucho lo que había pasado-Lo siento, es solo que Tsukiyo resulto herida, y no dijo nada hasta que se sintió realmente mal, si no le hubiese sacado esa espina, la hubiera matado para dentro de unas tres horas-Sus ojos los sentía como si ardieran por dentro.

Sion miro a Tsukiyo y luego a Nezumi, se dio cuenta que el joven había protegido a Tsukiyo del frio y la lluvia con su ropa, se acerco al joven, y le tomo la mano, estaba completamente helado-Nezumi, debes tomar algo caliente o serás tu el que se enfermara-Comento prendiendo la estufa, con su mano libre, intento soltarse del pelilargo pero este estaba tomando muy fuertemente la suya-¿Qué…-Pero entonces vio que Nezumi estaba llorando, Sion no entendía nada-¿Qué pasa?-Pregunto mirando a los ojos al joven, quien intentaba ocultar las lagrimas con una mano.

-Tenía miedo…-Murmuro sin levantar la vista, Sion lo llevo al sofá y lo sentó allí-Si pierdo…si pierdo a uno de ellos…mis memorias desaparecerán-Mascullo sin poder contener el llanto, Sion lo abrazo, para su sorpresa el joven hizo lo mismo mientras enterraba el rostro en el pecho del peliblanco, Sion le acaricio la cabeza con cariño, siempre que veía a Nezumi así de frágil el amor que sentía por ese joven crecía aun mas.

-Vamos cálmate, Tsukiyo se pondrá bien-Sion lo siguió abrazando mientras el joven aun lloraba, no lo soltaría hasta que se calmara completamente-¿Por qué dices que si pierdes a uno de ellos tus memorias desaparecerán?-Inquirió sin soltarlo, Nezumi se estaba calmando paulatinamente.

-Son lo único que me quedo de mi hogar, son los que me recuerdan a mi gente, a mi pueblo-Nezumi levanto la vista hacia Sion-Se convirtieron en mi familia cuando perdí todo-El peliblanco se sentó a su lado, Nezumi lo miraba con los ojos rojos, y la piel mas pálida de lo normal.

El chico acaricio el cabello de Nezumi y se detuvo en su mejilla-Ahora también me tienes a mi-Sonrió-Ahora en a comer algo caliente, luego te das una ducha con agua caliente y te acuestas, no quiero que te enfermes-El joven se aproximo a Sion y le dio un leve beso sobre los labios, Sion tuvo que contenerse para no tirarse sobre él.

-Gracias por apoyarme, realmente eres al único con el que me he mostrado tal cual soy, Inukashi con Rikiga se reirían de mi si me vieran así-Con lo ultimo salió de la habitación. Sion se acerco a Tsukiyo, la pequeña ratita dormía plácidamente, el chico la acaricio.

-No hagan sufrir más a Nezumi, así que deben tener más cuidado de ahora en adelante-Levanto la tapa de la olla y la revolvió mientras esperaba que Nezumi saliera del baño, cada nuevo dia el amor que sentía por ese joven que parecía tan fuerte pero que por dentro contenía mucho sufrimiento, aumentaba ilimitadamente, se llevo dos dedos a sus labios donde Nezumi lo había besado, sonriendo continuo calentando la comida.

Gracias por leer. Por favor dejen Reviews, comentarios o sugerencias, siempre las tomo en cuenta. Esto va para Zakury Minashiro quien me escribió para que colocara a los ratoncitos de Nezumi, espero que te guste, si tienes una nueva sugerencia me la mandas. Gracias por seguir mis historias.


	8. Momento Incomodo

Personaje y ambiente perteneciente a Asano Atsuko, lo demás es obra de mi imaginación. Disfruten la lectura.

Momento Incomodo

Sion veía a Nezumi, realmente deseaba saber porque tanto apego que le tenía a Hamlet, Cravat y Tsukiyo, tanto que no quería perderlos. Pero no sabía cómo sacar el tema, Nezumi se encontraba recostado en la cama, luego de ese tempestuoso dia, había caído enfermo, y aun se estaba recuperando, pero más porque Sion lo obligaba que por querer el pelilargo.

-Estoy aburrido, necesito salir-Mascullo Nezumi dejando a un lado el libro-Ya estoy bien, además es necesario traer dinero a casa

-Pero tenias mucha fiebre-Replico Sion no muy convencido de que estaba bien, Nezumi se levanto de la cama y puso su frente sobre la de Sion, este se sonrojo

-Ves, mi frente esta fría, ahora no seas molesto-Dijo retirando su frente de allí, escucho un pequeño chillido, Tsukiyo se había subido a su hombro derecho, la mirada de Nezumi se suavizo-Me alegro que estés bien, pero espero que tengas más cuidado, lo mismo va para ustedes dos-Dijo mirando a Hamlet con Cravat posados sobre la mesa donde una gran de cantidad de libros se encontraban esparcidos.

Sion lo miro, esa mirada de ternura que colocaba al ver a sus tres ratoncitos hacia que su corazón doliese-Nezumi…eh…puedo preguntarte algo, pero sin que te enojes

Nezumi se cruzo de brazos, su rostro mostraba algo de desconfianza-Todo depende de lo que me quieras preguntar-Respondió dándoles unos suaves cariños a Tsukiyo en la cabeza, la rata chillo suavemente complacido con el gesto.

-Bueno, es sobre tus ratas…

El joven se dio la vuelta y tomo su tela de superfibra-Eso es un asunto que prefiero no hablar por el momento-Interrumpió sin dejar que Sion acabase.

-Pero no he preguntado nada todavía-Se quejo al ver que el pelilargo se disponía a salir

-Es por el hecho que ocurrió el otro dia ¿no?-Sus ojos estaban fijos en los de Sion quien bajo la vista al ver que el joven había dado en el punto-Ves, es sobre eso, pero no te diré nada, al menos no ahora, creo que es un tema para conversar cuando no me incomode-Sion se había sonrojado por la vergüenza, Nezumi se agacho y le levanto el rostro colocándole una mano en el mentón, Sion lo quedo mirando con tristeza como siempre pasaba cuando Nezumi evitaba un tema, los labios de Nezumi se posaron en los de él, Sion le agradaba sentir los cálidos y húmedos labios de Nezumi sobre los suyos, apretó las manos, cada vez que el pelilargo hacia eso, debía aguantar la tentación de abrazarlo y tirarlo sobre la cama, era difícil controlarse, Nezumi pareció notarlo-Mas paciencia mi majestad, aun no es el tiempo-Se separo de Sion y salió al exterior.

-¿Por qué Nezumi no me habla más abiertamente sobre las cosas que lo hacen sufrir o lo que piensa?-Dijo en voz baja recostándose en el sofá.

Durante el transcurso del dia, Sion lavaba a los perros, Hamlet le hacía compañía posado sobre la orilla de la fuente de agua, se mojaba y chillaba emocionado, Sion sonrió, desearía poder conocer mejor a Nezumi, pero aun era un enigma todo lo que rodeaba a ese joven, nunca hablaba más que lo necesario, Sion solo conocía pequeños atisbos del pasado de Nezumi, pero nada más. Suspiro, pero si lo pensaba mejor, era por todo eso que se sentía atraído por el pelilargo, ese misterio que siempre lo rodea era lo que le fascinaba a Sion junto a esos ojos hipnotizantes que siempre parecían ver mas allá de lo que las personas querían mostrar.

-De nuevo fantaseando cabeza hueca, ponte a trabajar que necesito a esos perros lavados y secos para antes del anochecer-Mascullo Inukashi mientras también lavaba a otros perros, Nezumi los miraba desde un rincón, el teatro estaba cerrado, al parecer el manager no se encontraba bien de salud por lo que decidió dejar cerrado el lugar hasta que se recuperara. Tenía las manos en los bolsillo, al único que observaba de ese grupo era a Sion quien acariciaba a Hamlet, el joven esbozo una leve sonrisa. No podía enfrentar ciertos temores, algunos de los cuales aun le ocasionaban pesadillas. Cerró los ojos un momento, recordando el dia en que las ratas se unieron a él.

Tenía cinco años, y su abuela poseía a dos ratones los cuales ella decía eran provenientes del bosque donde ellos solían vivir antes de la masacre, Nezumi la escucha atentamente sentado en el frio suelo de esa habitación.

-Hijo, cuando yo no esté cuida de ellos, no vivirán mucho tiempo, pero tendrán crías, una vez que nazcan cuídalas, recuerda que son los últimos vestigios de nuestra tribu y los animales que vivían con nosotros, ellos representan los recuerdos que tenemos de esos agradables días antes que esa ciudad maldita nos pisotearan y mataran, ellos son los culpables que nosotros seamos los únicos sobrevivientes de la tribu Mao-La anciana tosió, su rostro era muy palido, marcadas ojeras bajo los ojos celestes se cerraron por un momento-Tu debes sobrevivir y vengarte, es la única forma de obtener la venganza que nuestros muertos merecen.

Cuando cumplió los nueve años, las ratas habían tenido tres pequeños ratoncitos, pero ellos a los pocos meses murieron, Nezumi se quedo con los tres roedores lo cuales eran su única compañía, cuando vivió con Rou ellos estuvieron con él, pero había pensado que los había perdido cuando fue capturado por los de la correccional unos años mas tardes, pero los volvió a encontrar cuando huyo de No. 6 y regreso a esa habitación. Desde entonces no se habían vuelto a separar.

-Mao-Murmuro apretando los puños, recuerdos, algo que le gustaría dejar de lado, pero que cada dia y cada minuto de su vida, le recordaba que nadie más que el quedaba de su gente, y esos ratoncitos era lo único que había podido llamar amigos y camaradas, al menos hasta que conoció a Sion, quien modifico todo lo que había aprendido Nezumi durante sus años de soledad-Cabeza hueca-Esbozo una sonrisa-Realmente te metiste en mi corazón, has sido el único que lo ha conseguido

-Nezumi-Dijo Sion al llegar a la casa, el joven se había ido antes para que Sion no supiera que lo había estado observando, Sion se acerco a él y se sentó a su lado-Inukashi dice que te sintió hoy en la tarde ¿Estuviste allá?-Nezumi lo miro, su corazón dolía, el sentimiento que ese chico despertaba en el era muy fuerte, el joven tomo el brazo de Sion y lo lanzo a la cama, volvió a subirse encima de Sion-¿Nezumi?-Pregunto Sion sonrojado, el contacto con el cuerpo del pelilargo era muy intenso.

-Te diré lo que quieres saber, pero por favor no quiero que me hagas más preguntas de lo que diré-Le dijo recostado sobre el pecho de Sion, podía sentir el palpitar del corazón del peliblanco sobre la ropa-Hamlet, Cravat y Tsukiyo son los únicos animales que quedan del bosque donde nací, ellos nacieron aquí, pero son hijos de los últimos dos ratones que sobrevivieron lo mismo que yo, son lo último de las memorias de mi gente, por eso mismo el perderlos es perder mis recuerdos-Su voz sonaba apagada, Sion subió sus manos y rodeo el cuerpo de Nezumi, el contacto tan cercano era sorprendente, pero Nezumi había abierto un poco mas su corazón, necesitaba apoyarlo.

-Ahora estas creando otros recuerdos Nezumi, junto a mí, espero que esos tampoco quieras olvidarlos-Le susurro viendo la elegante y brillante cola de caballo de Nezumi.

Este sintió las vibraciones de la voz de Sion a través del pecho-Eso nunca lo olvidaría su majestad-Las manos de Nezumi que estaban apoyados a ambos lados del cuerpo de Sion rodearon el cuerpo del chico por detrás de la espalda y lo abrazo-No quiero perderte a ti también-Musito hundiendo su rostro en el pecho del peliblanco. Sion cerró los ojos, podía sentir como subía y bajaba el pecho de Nezumi encima de él, los latidos del corazón del pelilargo, el calor que desprendía el cuerpo. Nezumi levanto la vista hacia él, Sion no sabía cuánto más aguantaría, Nezumi se levanto un poco y subió un poco mas encima del chico, sus rostros se encontraban muy cerca, el joven sonrió, acercándose más le dio un leve beso en los labios, Sion cerró los ojos, el nivel de tolerancia estaba al máximo, intento girar para que Nezumi quedara abajo, pero el joven no lo dejo-Sion, así está bien, solo quiero sentirte, no te desesperes-Pidió al ver que el chico comenzaba a acariciar su espalda intentando ir más abajo.

-Pero en esta posición me hace desearte aun mas-Mascullo mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-Si es así-Nezumi bajo de encima de Sion y se recostó a su lado-Solo te puedo dejar que me beses, nada mas allá de eso, sabes que no es el momento para ir más lejos…

Sion lo miro-Te amo Nezumi, dilo y podre hacerte lo que quiero hacerte-Pidió sentado en la cama.

Nezumi se sonrojo-No…no es el momento ya te lo dije-Se incorporo-Por hoy dejémoslo en esto-Se levanto y se dirigió al estante de libro más cercano para tomar Macbeth su libro favorito, podía sentir la mirada de Sion sobre él, pero no iría mas allá, aun no. Sion podía molestarse o lo que quisiera, pero para él los recuerdos que estaba creando con Sion ahora eran algo preciado, tanto como los recuerdos que sus y ratitas le entregaban cada dia sobre su tribu.

Otra historia de estos chicos, Nezumi y sus recuerdos, pequeñas y viejas memorias que le recuerdan el dolor vivido y nuevos recuerdos que le hacen recordar que Sion es la persona más importante de su vida. Dejen Reviews, comentarios, sugerencias para que Nezumi tome valor para decirle lo que realmente siente a Sion. Gracias por leer y dejar Reviews.


	9. Planes Para Curar 1

Personaje y ambiente perteneciente a Asano Atsuko, lo demás es obra de mi imaginación. Disfruten la lectura.

Planes Para Curar 1

Sion llevaba varios días aguantando no lanzarse sobre Nezumi, sabía que si lo hacia el pelilargo lo golpearía o amenazaría, pero cada vez que lo veía cambiarse ropa, entrar a la habitación con el pelo mojado o el tan solo sentirlo cerca le hacían latir el corazón a mil por horas. Pero aguantaba y podía hacerlo, ahora sobre todo, ya que Nezumi se encontraba enfermo, las salidas tardes del teatro, las noches con temperaturas bajo cero y las duchas que se daba llegando del teatro sin importar si hacia frio o no habían sido una mezcla mala para la salud del pelilargo, Sion sentado en el sofá lo oía quejarse y toser, tenía una fiebre alta y se negaba a tomar otra cosa que no fuera un agua con hierbas raras, pero la fiebre se negaba a bajar.

-Nezumi por favor, tomate estos antibióticos o nunca mejoraras-Pidió por decima vez en el dia, el joven se removió en la cama y lo miro, tenía el cabello revuelto, estaba más palido de lo habitual, con unas marcadas ojeras y las mejillas sonrojadas por la fiebre.

-No…dame más agua…-Dijo intentando sentarse en la cama, Sion lleno un vaso con ese liquido y lo ayudo a sentarse, Nezumi tomo el vaso y bebió unos tragos, le devolvió el vaso a Sion y se volvió a recostar, Sion le puso una mano en la frente, estaba muy caliente, el joven cerró los ojos y dio media vuelta dándole la espalda a Sion, ya era el segundo dia que estaba así y el chico ya no sabía qué hacer.

Miro alrededor de la habitación, el botiquín tenía unos antibióticos sin vencer, pero mientras Nezumi se opusiera sería difícil hacérselos tomar-Nezumi…-Se sentó a su lado, el joven pocas veces se había enfermado, pero era la primera vez que tenía una fiebre tan alta como la que Sion podía sentir en él.

-Mañana tengo que trabajar-Lo oyó murmurar sin moverse de su posición, Sion se cruzo de brazos.

-Eso no lo permitiré, estas hirviendo en fiebre, te puede pasar algo malo si vas así mañana, ya llevas dos días con esa fiebre, si no baja tendré que tomar otras medidas-Dijo el peliblanco con rostro preocupado. Nezumi lo miro sobre el hombre y volvió a toser.

-Mañana estaré mejor…-Cerro sus ojos y a los pocos minutos dormía de forma irregular, se quejaba mucho mientras respiraba, Sion se recostó a su lado y lo abrazo, se sentía un inútil al no poder obligar al joven a tomarse el medicamento, pero era complicado convencer a Nezumi de hacerlo. Lo oyó murmurar algo, acerco su oído a los labios del pelilargo para oírlo mejor.

-Mamá…-Musito moviéndose hacia Sion, este quedo mirando al joven con una mezcla de tristeza y ternura, viendo tan frágil al joven se puso de pie y le quito las mantas, le abrió un poco la camiseta que usaba Nezumi y le observo el pecho, respiraba muy irregular, toco el pecho de Nezumi con su mano derecha, la piel estaba sudorosa y caliente, pero suave al tacto.

-Te quiero Nezumi, te quiero más que a nada en este mundo-Le susurro volviéndolo a tapar, necesitaba traer más agua para prepararle el agua que tomaba el joven, tomando el jarro salió de la habitación.

Nezumi abrió los ojos, tenía mucha sed, se incorporo, Sion no estaba en la habitación y el jarro con el agua tampoco, se apoyo en el respaldo de la cama, se sentía muy mal, no recordaba haberse enfermado así antes cuando vivía solo, pero después de todo tampoco trabajaba tanto como lo hacía en ese momento, necesitaba llevar dinero a la casa para darle lo máximo posible a Sion, no quería que le faltara nada, lo amaba demasiado para entregarle solo miserias, la puerta se abrió y el peliblanco entro, al verlo despierto sonrió.

-Te preparare tu agua-Le dijo calentando agua en la estufa, Nezumi tosió, viendo a Sion ladeo la cabeza, el chico se veía muy preocupado.

-Sion…-Murmuro en voz baja desviando la vista hacia el techo, el chico lo miro-Quiero mi agua…-Pidió bajando la vista hacia Sion.

-La estoy preparando-Contesto Sion, Nezumi asintió mientras volvía a toser, se puso el antebrazo sobre su frente y suspiro.

-Nezumi, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?-Escucho que Sion le decía cerca de él.

-¿Qué?

-¿Cómo te cuidabas cuando vivías solo aquí?-Nezumi entreabrió los ojos y lo miro, Sion tenía un rostro surcado por la preocupación.

Suspiro-No me cuidaba, seguía con mi vida aunque terminara mal, tenía que conseguir las cosas para seguir viviendo o moriría de hambre, así de simple, lo único que podía hacer era luchar para vivir, pero…pero cuando vivía con mi gente…-Los ojos de Nezumi se llenaron de tristeza-Mamá siempre me cuido, ella siempre velaba por mi seguridad ante cualquier cosa, por ella estoy vivo ahora…-Sion lo quedo mirando, tal vez era la fiebre pero era la primera vez que Nezumi era tan abierto con él.

-¿Tu abuela…la persona que te cuido aquí…velaba por tu seguridad…

-Ella solo quería enseñarme a sobrevivir por mi propia cuenta, me hacia pruebas difíciles de supervivencia en el desierto, me enseño a pelear y a defenderme durante el tiempo que vivimos juntos, cuando caía enfermo me mandaba a buscar cosas para curarme solo, ella no le importaba nada más que eso, por esa razón siempre he cuidado de mi mismo desde que perdí a mi gente-Sus ojos se posaron en los de Sion-Pero tú me has enseñado a compartir y a cuidar de otros, has cambiado la forma en la que veía al mundo, pero no así la forma en que veo a No. 6-Volvio a toser, pero esta vez mas fuerte y de manera continua, cuando se detuvo la tos, se llevo una mano a la garganta-Quiero agua-Dijo esbozando una leve sonrisa.

Sion quien ya había dejado el agua hirviendo lleno una taza y se la entrego, Nezumi bebió el liquido y suspiro-Espero que para mañana estés mejor, pero aun así no puedo dejarte ir a trabajar-Comento Sion ayudando a Nezumi a volver a recostarse, el cuerpo del joven hervía en fiebre-Ahora descansa que te hace falta para que mejores-El joven hizo lo que le pedía y volvió a cerrar los ojos, el sueño causado por la fiebre lo venció luego y se quedo dormido. Sion lo miro, velaría por él hasta que la fiebre descendiera completamente. Mojo un paño en agua fría y se lo coloco en la frente esperando que aliviara un poco al cuerpo febril del joven.

Miro alrededor, necesitaba ir a comprar las cosas para la cena, ya que seguramente Nezumi despertaría con hambre, no había comido mucho y solo tomaba mucha agua. Tomo un papel y le escribió una nota diciéndole que iría al pueblo a comprar. Cravat chillo en sus pies.

-Díganle a Nezumi que no tardo, que no se levante y siga descansando, aquí le dejo el agua con la taza para que tome si despierta con sed, cuídenlo y no dejen que se levante-Le pidió a Cravat y Hamlet que lo miraban atentamente, ambos chillaron como diciendo que cumplirían con la misión. Tsukiyo subió al hombro de Sion y salió con él, el chico esperando que a Nezumi no se le ocurriera nada tonto se fue a paso rápido, no quería tardar mucho.

-Has oído que tener sexo es un buen remedio para curar un resfriado-Escucho que una mujer le decía a otra en un puesto cercano de donde él estaba comprando.

-Si, lo probé con mi marido y el resfrió se le paso rápidamente, es realmente efectivo, esos médicos brujos lo único que hacen es hacernos gastar dinero en curas falsas, pero esa cura es la más sencilla y no cuesta nada-Soltó una risa picara la mujer, Sion se sonrojo, se había imaginado teniendo sexo con Nezumi para quitarle la fiebre, pero sabía que aun enfermo Nezumi sería capaz de patearlo y mandarlo a dormir afuera. Recibió lo que compro y pagando se marcho de regreso a la casa.

Nezumi se movió incomodo, le dolía todo el cuerpo, abrió los ojos, Cravat estaba descansando sobre su pecho, al sentirlo que se movía chillo señalando una nota.

-¿De Sion?-Murmuro tomándolo, abriendo el papel leyó "Regreso enseguida, salí a comprar las cosas para la cena, tomate el agua y sigue durmiendo, te quiero" el joven con el rostro aun mas sonrojado se movió para tomar el jarro junto con la taza, llenándola con el agua la bebió, ese era un remedio que le había enseñado su abuela antes de morir, pero al parecer el efecto de las hierbas se había pasado, después de todo llevaban más de cinco años guardados y no había conseguido más de ellas. Miro el techo acostado en la cama, odiaba enfermarse, le hacían recordar los días que pasó en cama luego de la masacre de su pueblo, esperando que las quemaduras sanasen, eso demoro casi dos meses.

"La victoria le pertenece a los sobrevivientes" Las palabras que su abuela siempre le decía permanecían grabadas en su cerebro, el mismo las uso cuando Sion luchaba por su vida cuando le quito la abeja parasito de su cuello. Escucho ruidos afuera de la habitación, espero a que Sion abriera la puerta pero nadie abrió, si no que golpearon la puerta con fuerza, se incorporo, Sion no golpearía, el entraría, debía ser alguien más, se levanto de la cama trabajosamente, sus músculos dolían a causa de la fiebre, Cravat chillo junto a Hamlet.

-No voy a salir, solo voy a ver quién es-Les dijo para tranquilizarlas, a paso lento se acerco a la puerta pero no abrió-¿Quién es?-Pregunto intentando sonar bien.

-Soy Karan, necesito ayuda…

Nezumi suspiro, abriendo la puerta bajo la vista hacia la niña-¿Qué pasa?-Le pregunto afirmándose en la pared-Sion no está, así que…

-Es mi madre, por favor ayúdala-La niña le tomo de la mano y lo saco de allí, Nezumi débil como estaba no se opuso y la siguió, a esa niña la conocía desde hace tiempo atrás, cuando regreso tras su encuentro con Sion hacia cuatro años atrás. Karan lo llevo a su casa que quedaba un poco alejado de la suya, hacia frio y el solo llevaba su camiseta, Sion si lo descubría tendría problemas. Al llegar a la casa de Karan, Rico el hermano menor de ella se encontraba llorando al lado del cuerpo inconsciente de su madre quien yacía en el suelo, Nezumi se le acerco y le tomo el pulso, era normal, le reviso la respiración también era normal. Entonces se fijo que había solo dos platos vacios en la mesa.

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que su madre comió?-Pregunto sintiendo que tal vez la falta de comida había sido la causa del desmayo de la mujer, él sabía que en el Distrito Oeste las madres tenían dos opciones con sus hijos, criarlos y darles todo, aunque eso significase el dejar de comer para darle más comida a sus hijos, o simplemente venderlos como esclavos para conseguir dinero.

Karan miro a Rico-Desde ayer en la mañana-Parecía que ella también se había dado cuenta de lo que pasaba.

-Ya veo…-Se llevo una mano a la cabeza que le dolía por la fiebre, tosiendo volvió a mirar a la madre de los niños-Karan te daré algunas cosas para que le des a tu madre, necesita comer-Mientras decía eso, la mujer fue recobrando el sentido, el joven la ayudo a levantarse-Con cuidado, así-La llevo a la cama y la recostó-Te mandare comida, así que aliméntate, que piensas que harán tus hijos si te mueres de hambre-Dijo con severidad Nezumi-Rico cuídala mientras regresa Karan con comida, vamos-Ordeno saliendo de la casa.

-Gracias-Escucho que la mujer le decía desde la cama, Nezumi continuo andando, tenía prohibido mostrar debilidad ante las personas. Cuando llego a la casa, Sion aun no llegaba, así que miro la olla y sacando un cuenco la lleno con la comida.

-Llévala a tu madre y asegúrate que coma-Dijo entregándole el cuenco a la niña, Karan lo abrazo y salió de la habitación con la comida en sus manos, Nezumi cerró la puerta y se sentó en el sofá suspirando, él sabía cuán difícil era esa temporada en el Distrito Oeste, él también muchas veces paso hambre y solamente podía comer las raíces que conseguía en el desierto, pero lo fortaleció enormemente y eso lo agradecía. Se levanto y regreso a la cama, Cravat con Hamlet se subieron a su pecho a penas se acostó chillando como locas-Si, lo sé, pero no pude evitarlo, necesitaba ayuda y Sion no estaba-Cravat lo quedo mirando y dio un chillido agudo-Esta bien, lo hare tomare ese remedio que dice Sion, pero solo si no dicen nada de lo sucedido…

Hamlet chillo al mismo tiempo que Cravat como diciendo "Trato". A los pocos minutos Sion entro a la habitación con la comida.

-Que bueno que estás despierto, te preparare una sopa para que comas-Dijo Sion dejando unas bolsas en el suelo, Nezumi miro a sus ratoncitos, quienes lo miraban esperando a que hablara.

-Sion…-Comenzó a decir el joven, el chico lo miro-Dame esos remedios que me decías antes, los tomare-Lo ultimo lo dijo casi en un susurro. Sion corrió hacia el emocionado.

-Por supuesto, cuanto me alegra que quieras tomarlos por ti mismo-Lo abrazo con ternura, Nezumi hizo un gesto de dolor, le dolía en cuerpo. Sion pareció darse cuenta-Lo siento, ahora mismo te preparo la sopa para que tomes los antibióticos con el estomago lleno-Le puso la mano en la frente-Y creo que te tomare la temperatura, me parece que está más alta que antes-Se levanto y abriendo el botiquín saco el termómetro.

Nezumi frunció el ceño mientras miraba con el rostro sonrojado tanto por la fiebre como la vergüenza a Cravat y Hamlet quienes parecían estarse divirtiendo con poder manipular a su amo. Sus ojos se estaban cerrando, al parecer Sion tenía razón y le había subido aun más la fiebre, seguramente el salir con esas ropas al exterior, aun enfermo como estaba había sido malo para su salud, ya que se sentía peor que antes . Sion miro a Nezumi quien se estaba durmiendo, mientras pensaba en lo que había oído en el mercado, quería probarlo pero lo dejaría para después.

Continuara…

**Bueno, una nueva historia de esta pareja, y un buen ejemplo que aunque Nezumi parece malo a veces, en realidad no lo es. ¿Qué les pareció? Comenten, dejen Reviews o sugerencias. Gracias por leer y gracias a los que siguen esta historia. Ahora no actualizare tan rápido como antes ya que estoy ocupada con mi tesis hasta el cuello. Gracias por la comprensión.**


	10. Planes Para Curar 2

Personaje y ambiente perteneciente a Asano Atsuko, lo demás es obra de mi imaginación. Disfruten la lectura.

Planes Para Curar 2

Durante el dia Nezumi se mantuvo durmiendo, su fiebre era de treinta y nueve con cinco, demasiado alto para ser un simple resfrió, Sion ya no sabía si probar lo que había escuchado de esas señoras o no, le preocupaba enormemente la salud del pelilargo. Nezumi se había estado quejando toda la tarde, de vez en cuando deliraba palabras sin sentido. Sion decidió acostarse a su lado, tras acabar de cenar.

-Mañana te sentirás mejor, hay que esperar que el antibiótico haga su efecto, eso por lo general tarda unas cuarenta y ocho horas más o menos-Le susurro al oído del joven quien simplemente movió la cabeza en señal de entendimiento. Sion ya estaba demasiado preocupado por la alta fiebre del joven, tanto que cuando sintió que Nezumi se quedaba por fin dormido lo abrazo, necesitaba saber que el joven a su lado estaba bien. Mientras lo hacía sintió la respiración del joven sobre su cuello, este estaba dormido apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Sion, con la mano izquierda había abrazado el torso del peliblanco, el chico se sonrojo al notar tal cercanía de Nezumi con él. Podía percibir el calor y el cuerpo febril del muchacho en contra de su propio cuerpo, la pierna del joven estaba apoyada entre sus piernas, la mano del joven sobre su pecho bajo un poco hasta su vientre, un escalofrió recorrió la columna de Sion, todo eso lo estaba afectando, podía sentir un conocido cosquilleo bajo su vientre, Nezumi se quejo un poco pero parecía seguir durmiendo.

-Sion…-Murmuro el joven a su lado, sus mejillas estaban rojas por la fiebre, el mencionado tomo aire y giro su cuerpo hasta quedar frente al pelilargo, la suave respiración sobre su rostro y esas delicadas formas de la cara de Nezumi le fascinaba, le acaricio el cabello suelto detrás del joven, este se removió un poco pero no despertó.

-Te quiero…te amo…eres lo más importante para mí-Le murmuro Sion mientras acariciaba la piel suave del pelilargo, de pronto vio que Nezumi abría los ojos y lo quedaba mirando, parecía desorientado.

Nezumi se quejo y abrazo más fuertemente a Sion-Sion…-Volvió a murmurar cerrando los ojos, podía sentir su mano sobre el vientre de Sion, lo acaricio lentamente, el chico tembló ante eso. Nezumi sentía su cuerpo caliente, demasiado caliente que lo hacían sentir mareado. Apego aun mas su cuerpo al de Sion, le había agradado la vez anterior estar apoyado sobre el cuerpo del peliblanco, así que soltándolo se subió encima de Sion y se recostó encima de este. Pudo notar que el chico estaba excitado por las caricias anteriores.

-Pronto te sentirás mejor-Pudo articular Sion haciendo acoplo de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no hacer nada más que acariciar la espalda caliente de Nezumi. El joven dio un profundo suspiro, tenía su cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Sion, el oír el latido del corazón acelerado de su compañero, lo relajo, sus ojos se abrieron un poco y levanto la vista hacia Sion, este estaba completamente sonrojado. Sonrió, amaba esa parte de Sion, también se había dado cuenta que ya no se dejaba llevar por el momento, estaba comenzando a tener más paciencia.

Nezumi rodeo el cuerpo de Sion con sus brazos por la espalda, realmente amaba a ese chico, ese cuerpo, podía oírlo respirar, sentía la piel suave de Sion sobre la ropa, oler el aroma del chico, no sabía si era por la fiebre o no, pero su cuerpo estaba deseando tener a Sion. Se incorporo un poco y subió un poco su cuerpo hacia el rostro del chico, este lo miro, deposito un suave beso sobre los labios del peliblanco, mientras frotaba su cuerpo febril sobre el de Sion, volvió a besar a Sion, pero esta vez lo hizo durar un poco más, con su lengua lamio los labios del chico tímidamente-Te…te quiero-Murmuro sin separar sus labios de los de Sion.

Sion abrió los ojos sorprendido, Nezumi por fin había pronunciado las palabras que más quería oír-Yo también-Le dijo Sion profundizando mas el beso, su lengua entro a la cavidad húmeda y caliente de Nezumi, el joven hacia lo mismo, Sion comenzó a frotar más fuertemente su cuerpo con el del pelilargo, juntando sus caderas y haciendo un vaivén con ellas, Nezumi le beso el cuello y volvió a subir a los labios tan deliciosos de Sion, le dolía terriblemente su cuerpo pero no quería parar, Sion lo dio vuelta y lo puso boca arriba, Nezumi con el rostro más sonrojado que antes lo miraba con la respiración acelerada, Sion también con las mejillas sonrosadas pero a causa de la excitación le quito la camisa suavemente a Nezumi, y comenzó a besar el torso caliente del muchacho bajo él.

-Más rápido-Pidió Nezumi cuando Sion comenzó a besarle desde el cuello, bajando por su pecho y llegando al vientre, el cuerpo de Nezumi se contrajo con eso, Sion había puesto su cadera sobre la de Nezumi para que ambos sintieran la excitación del otro, pero era obvio que era Sion el mas excitado de ellos, Nezumi empezó a toser, Sion se detuvo preocupado, la tos duro sus buenos minutos, al acabar el joven cerró los ojos y se quejo, no podía avanzar más, se sentía muy mal. Sion lo miro-No…no mas…

-Lo sé, debes descansar-Murmuro decepcionado Sion bajando de sobre Nezumi, le ayudo a ponerse la camisa y lo abrigo colocando una manta sobre el joven, se puso de pie, le dolía su entrepierna, tenía su miembro duro y le estaba apremiando para que hiciera algo rápido-Voy al baño, por mientras duerme-Dijo saliendo de la habitación caminando apenas por causa del dolor. Nezumi cerró los ojos, había arruinado el momento, pero sentía que si hubiesen seguido habría terminado desmayado en la mejor parte. Pero ahora que ambos ya sabían los sentimientos de cada uno, cuando se recuperara se pondrían al dia para continuar en donde habían quedado.

Sion desde el baño sonrió mientras sobaba su erección con ambas manos, recordando la confesión de Nezumi, y el rostro sexy que tenia mientras frotaban sus cuerpos, debía hacer lo posible para qué Nezumi se recuperara pronto, ya que tenía unas cuantas cosas planeadas de lo que haría con el pelilargo cuando estuviera al cien por ciento. Sonrió ante la idea y siguió masajeando de arriba abajo su miembro hasta quedar satisfecho, al menos manualmente por el momento.

**Cortito, pero por fin Nezumi dijo que lo quería, debería ser que lo amaba pero viniendo de Nezumi un te quiero está bien por el momento. El próximo capítulo se viene candente, prepárense que esta parejita se hará de todo. Dejen Reviews, comentarios, sugerencias por favor. Gracias por leer y seguir esta historia. Ya tengo en mente otra, pero que es completamente diferente de las que he escrito. Gracias de nuevo**


	11. El Placer o Dolor

**Personaje y ambiente perteneciente a Asano Atsuko, lo demás es obra de mi imaginación. Algo de Yaoi al final. Disfruten la lectura.**

El Placer o Dolor

Sion miraba a Nezumi, al tiempo que este hacia lo mismo, desde que se había mejorado de su fiebre y la tos, se avergonzaban al verse, sobretodo Nezumi quien no podía creer lo que la fiebre le había hecho decir, en cierta forma era verdad, pero a la vez no había querido decírselo de esa forma tan poco sofisticada a lo que él estaba acostumbrado, pero lo hecho echo estaba y no podía cambiarlo. Estaban en sus respectivos días de descanso, Nezumi intentaba leer su libro favorito y Sion intentaba limpiar la habitación, pero ninguno de los dos lograba concentrarse, Nezumi bufo y se levanto del sofá, tomando su chaqueta se dirigió a la puerta al tiempo que giraba sobre su cuello la tela de superfibra.

-¿Dónde vas?-Pregunto Sion al notar que Nezumi abría la puerta. Este se detuvo y lo miro sobre el hombro, un tenue color rosa se veía en sus mejillas.

-A caminar, necesito aire fresco, no quiero pasar mi dia libre encerrado aquí sin hacer nada…

-Pero afuera esta helado, ayer nevó y aun la nieve sigue alta…-Interrumpió la respuesta de Nezumi acercándose a él-Además hace poco te curaste de ese fuerte resfrió que te dio-Añadió ahora luciendo preocupado, el joven sonrió encantadoramente. Se acerco a Sion y lo tomo de la mano-¿Qué…

-Vamos, salgamos juntos, disfrutemos de este dia los dos solos-Le susurro al oído, Sion sintió un escalofrió al sentir la cálida respiración de Nezumi en su oído-Colócate tu abrigo, tampoco quiero que tú te enfermes-Añadió dándole un sutil beso en la mano de que sostenía de Sion. Este se sonrojo ante eso, tomo su abrigo y salieron, realmente la nieve estaba bastante alta, Sion miro la mano de Nezumi que se mantenía al lado de él y la tomo, el pelilargo no hizo nada para alejarla y la afirmo con fuerzas.

Sion se sentía feliz al estar así con Nezumi, pero realmente amaba a ese chico. Se detuvieron en las ruinas del parque donde algunos juegos aun conservaban su forma original, Nezumi se sentó en el columpio y miro a Sion, este se quedo embobado viendo los ojos grises tan hermosos que tenía ese joven, además este lo miraba con un gesto seductor y sexy en su rostro.

-Te amo Nezumi-Se atrevió a decir acercándose a él, el joven sonrió y tomo la mano de Sion, jalándolo hacia él lo abrazo por la cintura. Sion se sonrojo aun mas, ese dia Nezumi estaba portándose muy cariñoso con él. Nezumi hundió su rostro en el pecho de Sion y el abrazo más fuerte.

-Yo también te amo-Lo oyó murmurar amortiguando su voz en el pecho del peliblanco, ya no podía quedarse callado ante tales sentimientos. Sintió que Sion lo rodeaba con sus manos la espalda y lo abrazaba como jamás nadie lo había hecho, podía oír el latido acelerado del corazón del muchacho-Sion, me alegro de estar contigo-Le dijo sin mirarlo.

Sion se sentía tan alegre que no podía responder como correspondía, lo único que podía hacer era abrazarlo más fuerte, trago saliva e intento que las palabras salieran de su boca-Cuanto soñé con escucharte decir eso-Murmuro tomando el rostro de Nezumi y subiéndolo hasta que sus ojos se encontraron. El joven tenía los ojos grises brillando ante los de Sion, el pelilargo se puso de pie y acerco sus labios a los de Sion, antes de besarlo se quedaron mirando intentando ver el interior del otro, Sion nunca podía ver nada en Nezumi pero sentía que este siempre podía ver y saber lo que Sion estaba pensando a cualquier hora. Juntaron sus labios en un cálido beso, los labios de Nezumi estaban helados al igual que sus manos, Sion por su parte estaba tan abrigado y cálido que sentía que estaba en un sauna, Sion sintió los suaves y helados labios de Nezumi sobre los suyos, era un beso simple, pero lleno de afecto, aun así Sion quería más que eso, con su lengua toco los labios del pelilargo pidiéndole que le diera la entrada, Nezumi entreabrió los ojos y miro los ojos rojos de Sion.

-Es impaciente mi majestad ¿no?-Se burlo alejándose un poco del chico. Sion se sonrojo aun mas por ese comentario-Tenga paciencia mi joven príncipe, el rey debe tomar su tiempo para hacer más emocionante todo esto-Volvió a juntar sus labios, esta vez los entreabrió para dejar que Sion se complaciera, pero el también hizo lo suyo e introdujo su lengua dentro de la de Sion. Jugaron entre ellas y cuando les falto el aire se separaron levemente, sus ojos se encontraron, Nezumi se sentía extraño, era como si estuviera traicionando la memoria de su gente, apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Sion con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, y suspiro-Lo lamento-Murmuro sintiendo que su corazón se dividía en dos.

Sion frunció el ceño-¿Lamentarlo? ¿De qué hablas?-Pregunto sin comprender el chico a que se refería el joven.

-…Lo siento…-Dijo sin levantar su cabeza del hombro de Sion, el joven sentía cálidas y dolorosas lagrimas rodar por sus mejillas, se sentía miserable y a la vez dichoso, pero algo le decía que eso no debía ser.

-¿Qué pasa Nezumi? ¿Por qué lloras?-Exclamo preocupado el peliblanco sin comprender lo que le pasaba al joven frente a él cuando sintió húmedo el hombro.

-Esto…estos sentimientos que tengo hacia ti…mi odio hacia No. 6…no puedo lidiar con ambos…siempre te vi…te he visto como esa ciudad…y ahora siento amor por ti…mi pecho duele…no entiendo qué debo hacer-Gimió abrazando mas fuerte a Sion, sentía que si lo soltaba saldría corriendo sin parar.

-Se que esa ciudad te hizo algo horrible, pero yo no soy No. 6, soy Sion el que te ama con todo su ser, ten eso en mente y no lo olvides-Miro a Nezumi obligándolo a que lo viera a sus ojos-Mírame bien, soy yo no No.6…

Nezumi cerró los ojos y asintió-Volvamos, creo que el frio no me deja pensar con claridad-Susurro secándose las lagrimas-No puedo creer que me haya vuelto un llorón como tu-Mascullo con las mejillas sonrosadas por el frio. Sion sonrió, ese sarcasmo era digno de Nezumi. Se marcharon a la casa, apenas entraron Nezumi abrazo a Sion y lo beso, pero más apasionadamente que antes, sacándose el exceso de ropa entre besos, se recostaron en la cama, Sion esta vez quedo debajo, Nezumi se subió encima y apoyo su cabeza en el pecho del peliblanco respirando agitado.

-Te fascina esta posición, ¿no?-Dijo Sion acariciando la espalda de Nezumi, este asintió al tiempo que le desabrochaba la camisa que el peliblanco usaba y comenzaba a besarle los pezones y chuparlos con fuerzas. Tenía ambas piernas a cada lado de Sion, se sentó sobre el chico asegurándose de que sus cadera quedaran a la misma altura, de esa manera ambos sentirían el miembro de otro rozar con el propio. Iba besarlo igual que la otra vez, ese beso que había encendido a Sion de forma rápida, el chic pareció darse cuenta cuando Nezumi empezó a lamer sus labios con suavidad y mecer su cuerpo sobre el de él, podía sentir el calor en su entrepierna que se elevaba con el roce de su miembro con el de Nezumi, era demasiado erótico, ayudo a Nezumi a sacarse la polera para que quedara con el torso desnudo, Nezumi le introdujo levemente la lengua en los labios entreabiertos de Sion y lo saco para lamer de nuevo los suaves labios del peliblanco, cada vez que hacia eso movía su cadera contra la de Sion, la siguiente vez metió la lengua más profunda y haciendo que Sion abriera la boca un poco mas comenzó a chupar la lengua del chico con placer, saboreando la saliva que se juntaba con la suya, tragándola y volviendo a chupar, Sion daba pequeños gemidos ante eso. Bajo su mano hacia el vientre de Sion y le desabrocho los pantalones, sacándole la parte inferior quedo a horcajadas sobre el cuerpo desnudo del peliblanco.

-Ahora sabrás lo que es el placer verdadero-Le murmuro al oído de Sion con un tono suave, sexy y erótico. Tomo el miembro de Sion con su mano y lo acaricio lentamente, al mismo tiempo sintió que Sion le desabrochaba su pantalón e intentaba quitárselo, lo ayudo a hacerlo, esta vez ambos ya desnudos, podían sentir como sus miembros se tocaban erectos y húmedos, Nezumi se mecía chocando sus caderas de forma erótica, Sion lo abrazo y rodeándolo con los brazos bajos sus manos hacia el muslo de Nezumi y al centro, quedando con ambas manos sobre el glorioso trasero que anhelaba de ese joven-Eres rápido con las manos ¿no?-Le susurro al oído al tiempo que hacia un movimiento circular sobre la cadera de Sion, este gimió-Pero me gustaría saber algo…-Musito sin dejar de moverse sobre la cadera del chico-¿Quieres que te lo haga yo o me lo quieres hacer? Es tu primera vez ¿cierto? Tal vez sea mejor de esta manera, pero no te acostumbres que lo que voy a hacer es solo porque es la primera vez de esta manera-Tomo el miembro de Sion y comenzó a acariciar su entrada con el empapándolo con el liquido seminal, tras unos momentos en los cuales ambos chicos solo emitían gemidos lo introdujo en su interior, le dolió y bastante, no estaba acostumbrado a eso, pero la próxima vez él se lo haría a Sion, eso lo tenía ya planeado, cuando se lo metió completo, dio un gemido de dolor, Sion preocupado levanto su mano hacia la mejilla de Nezumi.

-¿Te duele mucho?-Pregunto con ternura en la voz, Nezumi se sonrojo y negó con la cabeza, comenzó a balancear su cadera y a subir y bajar sobre el cuerpo del peliblanco, intentando encontrar el punto exacto donde sentiría él mismo placer, ya que en ese momento el único que al parecer estaba sintiendo placer era Sion, siguió moviéndose pero no hallaba el lugar, en eso sintió que Sion se corría dentro de él, dio un gemido y vio que sonrió, Nezumi se recostó sobre él, sintiendo que esa experiencia no había de todo buena, ni siquiera se había venido, y para molestarle aun mas, le dolía terriblemente la espalda, saco el miembro de Sion de él y se recostó a un lado deboca abajo-Estuvo grandioso, eres muy bueno en esto…¿Pasa algo Nezumi?-Pregunto al notar el rostro de dolor del joven.

Nezumi no quería que Sion se sintiera mal así que sonrió-No es nada, solo la espalda-Farfullo acomodando su cabeza en la almohada.

-No te muevas, voy a lavarte si no puedes levantarte-Dijo Sion poniéndose de pie salió al baño completamente desnudo.

-Cabeza hueca, siempre serás un natural-Mascullo Nezumi sin poder moverse por el dolor que sentía, si era así tener relaciones con un hombre siendo él el penetrado, no sabía si debía hacérselo a Sion, él era mucho más delicado que él. Apretó los puños, no había creído que saldría tan mal con ese momento de pasión de ambos, pero le agrado que por fin hubieran podido ser uno solo.

**¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció? Por fin esta parejita se unió sentimentalmente, pero al parecer no fue de todo bueno para uno de ellos. Gracias por leer y dejen Reviews, comentarios o sugerencias. De nuevo gracias por leer y nos estaremos viendo.**


	12. No Todo Es Malo

**Personaje y ambiente perteneciente a Asano Atsuko, lo demás es obra de mi imaginación. Disfruten la lectura y gracias por leer. Algo de Yaoi, si no te gusta la relación de hombre con hombre no leas, y si te gusta estas invitada a seguir leyendo.**

No todo es malo

Nezumi había estado actuando raro desde que tuvieron ese momento de placer y al parecer estaba teniendo pesadillas, lo oia en la noche despertar sobresaltado, pero el haciéndose el dormido lo dejaba que se tranquilizara, si Nezumi quería hablar de ello lo haría pero mientras no dijera nada seria mejor aparentar que no lo oia durante las noches. Nezumi se levantaba de la cama y se dirigía al baño para mojarse la cara, luego regresaba a la cama y lo oia respirar, al parecer tampoco dormía cuando tenia una pesadilla. Al cuarto dia ya comenzó a preocuparse, el joven andaba palido y ojeroso, pero no hablaba sobre sus pesadillas. Ese dia llego algo mas temprano del trabajo, Sion ya preparaba la cena.

-Bienvenido-Saludo sonriéndole, pero el joven paso de largo directo a la cama, recostándose pesadamente en ella-¿Paso algo en el teatro?-Pregunto preocupado por el semblante de cansancio del joven.

-El ensayo salió pésimo, no me pude concentrar y termine diciendo mal todas mis líneas, el manager me mando a casa y me dijo que hasta nuevo aviso, es decir hasta cuando me vea bien regresara para seguir ensayando-Mascullo con ambas manos sobre su rostro, bostezo cansado, la cama se sentía tan comoda, Sion le hablaba pero su cansancio pudo mas y se quedo dormido.

Sion lo miro cuando no obtuvo respuesta del pelilargo, acercándose le retiro las manos de la cara, para su sorpresa Nezumi dormía profundamente-Descansa, necesitas dormir-Dijo tapándolo con la frazada, le había sacado las botas y la tela de superfibra junto a la chaqueta, ni siquiera reacciono ante ello. Siguio cocinando, despertaría a Nezumi cuando tuviera todo listo. Llevaba casi una hora dormido cuando el joven se incorporo en la cama con la respiración agitada y rostro de pánico, mirando alrededor se encontró con que Sion lo miraba con rostro preocupado-¿Nezumi que pasa?

-No es nada, solo esta cabeza que no me deja en paz-Contesto corriendo las mantas-Es el mismo sueño todas las noches, mi gente me pide respuestas sobre lo que estoy haciendo, me retan, gritan, me tratan de lo peor, pero lo que me aterra es cuando me toman de mis piernas y comienzan a jalarme dentro de una cosa negra espesa no puedo hacer nada contra eso y despierto cuando me llega a los ojos y siento que no puedo respirar-Narro acercándose a Sion apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de este con cansancio.

-¿Qué cosas ellos piden que le respondas? ¿Hay algo que ellos sienten no deberías hacer?

-Nuestra relación, me piden explicaciones de porque ando con alguien de la ciudad cuando ellos son los culpables de sus muertes-Susurro sin soltarse de Sion-Pero yo les digo que el odio es contra la ciudad no contra ti, ustedes dos son cosas distintos, es entonces cuando me hunden en esa cosa-Bostezo-Quiero dormir, pero ese sueño no me deja-Mascullo con rostro agotado.

Sion lo miro, subiendo su mano acaricio la cabeza de Nezumi, aprovecho eso para soltarle el cabello el cual cayo por la espalda y los hombros del chico-Te ayudare a dormir, por mientras cenemos-Sirvio la cena y se sentaron, el chico no podía evitar mirar a Nezumi quien comia como por inercia, cuando acabaron Sion le quito el cuenco vacio al joven y lo levanto, Nezumi parecía moverse solo por acto reflejo, se acosto en la cama y cerro los ojos-Ya vengo, por mientras intenta relajarte, unas cuantas horas de sueño te harian bien-Salio de la habitación al baño, Nezumi ladeo la cabeza a la puerta, se levanto y aproximándose a ella, la abrió, con paso torpe abrió la puerta del baño, Sion se estaba duchando, sonriendo se comenzó a sacar la ropa, quedando completamente desnudo, posiblemente un baño lo relajaría aun mas, Sion se sonrojo cuando vio que Nezumi se desprendía de sus ropas y se acercaba a él, ambos mojados por el agua de la regadera se miraron, Nezumi puso shampoo en sus cabellos y los lavo, Sion lo miraba sintiendo un cosquilleo en su vientre, que ya sabia a que se debía. Cuando Nezumi se saco el shampoo miro a Sion y se acerco aun mas a él, estaban a escasos centímetros el uno del otro, el calor se escapaba de sus cuerpos, Nezumi con su cabello mojado y su piel siendo humedecida por el agua se veía mas sensual que de costumbre, Sion se sonrojo aun mas y tomo el rostro del joven, se veía agotado pero hermoso, como siempre, Nezumi junto mas sus cuerpos desnudos hasta tocarse, Sion emitió un suave gemido ante ese contacto-Nezumi, te amo-Dijo abrazando el cuerpo del joven, sus miembros se tocaron, Sion acaricio la espalda del pelilargo y le beso el cuello, Nezumi hizo un movimiento ascendente con su cadera, haciendo que ambos miembros se rozaran de arriba abajo, Sion y Nezumi gimieron a la vez, el segundo le acaricio la espalda y bajo sus manos hacia el trasero del peliblanco, apretando ambos glúteos comenzaron a moverse de un lado para otro, jadeando, gimiendo y emitiendo ruidos de excitación, Nezumi llevo a Sion a la pared y lo hizo voltear, el chico no dudo, y le dio la espalda al pelilargo, este comenzó a besarlo desde la base del cuello y fue bajando por su columna con la lengua, Sion se mordió el labio inferior, lo que sentía era delicioso, pudo sentir que Nezumi pasaba sus brazos desde su espalda hasta su vientre bajando una mano hacia el miembro de Sion, lo comenzó a acariciar, el chico solo pudo gemir, se deslizaron al suelo apoyados en la pared de la ducha, al llegar al suelo Sion volteo hasta quedar viendo de frente a Nezumi.

-Eres delicioso Sion-Oyo que el pelilargo le susurraba en el oído, Sion paso sus brazos por ambos hombros de Nezumi y acerco sus labios a los de él, un leve beso fue depositado en ambos labios, pero Sion agarro la cabeza del pelilargo desde la nuca y lo acerco aun mas haciendo mas profundo el beso. Nezumi acerco su virilidad a la entrepierna de Sion el cual tenia las piernas abiertas, y comenzó a frotarlas mientras se besaban, Sion quería seguir, estaba completamente excitado, cuando de pronto Nezumi apoyo su cabeza en su pecho y para su sorpresa se quedo dormido allí. Sion no sabia que hacer, ambos estaban desnudos y él en una posición complicada, mecio un poco al joven pero este siguio durmiendo.

-Nezumi, vamos si quieres dormir hazlo en la cama no aquí-Reclamo intentando moverlo pero era en vano, el joven era mucho mas grande y pesado que él, tras casi media hora logro ponerlo a un lado apoyado por la pared del baño, Nezumi estaba tan profundamente dormido que no noto cuando Sion lo llevo arrastrando a la habitación le puso la pijama y lo acosto, esperando que esa noche si pudiera dormir sin tener otra pesadilla. El mismo se puso su pijama y se acosto al lado de Nezumi decepcionado con el momento de casi pasión que habían tenido en el baño, su entrepierna le dolía, por la excitación pero igual estaba cansado por todo el esfuerzo que tuvo que hacer para llevar a su pareja de vuelta a la habitación tras todo el ajetreo.

-Mamá…-Oyo que Nezumi susurraba a su lado, Sion le tomo la mano y entrelazo sus dedos con fuerza, esperando que ese contacto sirviera para que Nezumi durmiera sin problemas el resto de la noche. Sion cerro los ojos esperando que al dia siguiente si pudiera obtener la únion de Nezumi y él en una noche pasional. Nezumi se removió incomodo, sus padres, sus amigos, hermanos y todos los que conoció en su pueblo lo miraban a lo lejos.

-Se feliz, vive por nosotros, no importa con quien estes-Le decía su madre esbozando una encantadora sonrisa en sus labios. Nezumi sonrio durmiendo abrazado a Sion.

**¿Qué les pareció esta historia? Un poco de tensión en la vida de Nezumi, pero al final todo resulta bien. Gracias por leer. Dejen Reviews, comentarios o sugerencias, siempre las leo y considero. **


	13. Un Momento de Espectaculo

Personaje y ambiente perteneciente a Asano Atsuko, lo demás es obra de mi imaginación. Disfruten la lectura.

Un Momento de Espectáculo

Sion se sentía completamente emocionado, Nezumi lo había invitado a los ensayos de una obra en el teatro, era del Rey Lear, Nezumi actuaria como el rey Lear de Bretaña, estaba esperando que terminara de arreglarse para ir al teatro. Se abrió la puerta y el pelilargo apareció con su habitual ropa.

-Vamos, mi manager debe estar furioso por no llegar a la hora-Dijo extendiéndole una mano, Sion sonriendo ante ese gesto el tomo y salieron de la habitación.

-Estoy contento de que podre verte ensayar, jamás me has invitado antes…apenas pude dormir anoche a causa de la emoción-Hablo con un tono de voz ligeramente alto. Nezumi ladeo la cabeza hacia él y sonrió de una forma sensual que hizo palpitar con fuerzas el corazón de Sion, le encantaba esa faceta sensual de Nezumi, delicada y tierna.

-No exageres, solo es un ensayo, la obra será dentro de dos días, cuando salga estarás viéndome tras vestidores, tendrás un muy buen lugar y podrás verme apenas salga del escenario-Dijo mientras andaban por las calles del Distrito Oeste, Sion no podía creer que Nezumi aun mantuviera su mano entrelazada con la de él, con toda la gente que había allí, pero parecía que a nadie le importaba que dos hombre anduvieran así.

Cuando llegaron al teatro, ingresaron por la puerta trasera, ya había unos cuantos miembros del grupo de actores allí, muy pocas mujeres, al entrar Nezumi, Sion pudo notar cómo se hacia el silencio en el lugar y miraban al pelilargo con molestia, el chico no entendía el porqué de esa reacción hacia Nezumi, pero lo siguió hasta un pequeño camerino donde habían trajes algo usados y maquillajes frente a un enorme espejo, Sion se sentó mientras veía como se preparaba su ahora pareja.

-El ensayo comienza en cinco minutos más, Eve-san-Escucho que decía alguien que golpeo la puerta del camerino, Nezumi miro a Sion, mientras movía su boca como si pronunciara palabras. Seguramente estaba repasando su parte del guion.

-Que te salga bien el ensayo…-Pero Nezumi lo cayo juntando sus labios con los de él, en un suave pero apasionado beso que dejo sin aliento al peliblanco-¿A que vino eso?-Pregunto viendo que Nezumi abría la puerta del camerino.

-Es mi beso de la suerte, ahora ven para que veas mejor el ensayo-Dijo señalando la puerta, Sion lo siguió y llegando al escenario bajo por una pequeña escalera a los asientos del público. Ya varios actores estaban allí, pero la presencia de Nezumi destacaba mucho más. El ensayo comenzó y todos guardaron silencio.

Un hombre de aspecto algo decente salió primero. Al parecer era elConde De Kent_._

_-Siempre creí al rey más inclinado al duque de Albania que al duque de Cornouailles._

Otro hombre quien le pego una mirada de odio a Nezumi continuo, era el Conde de Glocester

_-Lo mismo creíamos todos; pero hoy, en el reparto que acaba de hacer entre los de su reino, ya no es posible afirmar a cuál de los dos duques prefiere. Ambos lotes se equilibran tanto, que el más escrupuloso examen no alcanzaría a distinguir elección ni preferencia._

El que representaba al Conde de Kent prosiguió.

_-¿No es ése vuestro hijo, milord?_

Ninguno parecía tener ese toque que le daba Nezumi a las obras de total realismo que llenaba a los oyentes con tan solo oír su voz al hablar de las cosas. Sion estaba ansioso para ver la aparición de Nezumi apretando sus manos sin poder apartar la mirada del escenario. Cuando apareció Edmundo, el bastardo del Conde de Glocester, Sion se tenso faltaba poco para que apareciera Nezumi. Un joven algo flacuchento y de rostro alargado salió como Edmundo.

_-Procuraré, milord, hacerme digno de vuestra estimación._

El que representaba al Conde de Glocester hablo.

_-Ha permanecido nueve años lejos de su país, y aún será preciso que vuelva a ausentarse. _

Tal como pasaba en el libro se oyeron las trompetas que anunciaban la llegada del Rey Lear.

_¡El rey llega!_ Anuncio una voz externa.

En eso entraron Nezumi con rostro solemne y una elegancia en su andar que lo hacía parecer un rey verdadero, junto a dos hombres quienes harían el papel de los duques de Cornouailles y de Albania, Goneril, Regan, Cordelia y séquito, unos hombres de estatura baja y un aspecto algo enclenque. Ahora Sion podía entender porque miraban así a Nezumi, hermoso, elegante, de buena estatura, con una voz y unos ojos que impresionaban a todos_. _Nezumi dio unos pasos al frente con una majestuosidad que dejo a Sion sin respiración, su presencia llenaba el escenario de una manera formidable, escucho algunos suspiros de las mujeres a un lado del escenario. Al parecer ellas harían el papel de las hijas del Rey Lear. Nezumi hablo con una voz potente y llena de energía.

_-Id, Glocester, a acompañar al rey de Francia y al duque de Borgoña._

Cuando salieron el Conde de Glocester junto a Edmundo, Nezumi continuo hablando. Su representación era magnifica, tanto que era el único que no tenía que leer las partituras de la obra, realmente era genial, por eso eran las miradas, Nezumi era un actor completo.

Al acabar el ensayo Sion espero un poco ya que Nezumi estaba hablando con el manager, su voz sonaba molesta, parece que no le agrado como salió el ensayo, aun cuando Sion encontró que lo había hecho espectacular. Cuando al fin pudo acercarse a él, el joven venia con un rostro muy serio, los otros actores lo detuvieron en el pasillo.

-Siempre nos quitas el protagonismo-Reclamo el que había hecho de Edmundo. Nezumi bufo a lo bajo.

-Si al menos se aprendieran sus partituras sin tener que leerlas seria más divertido ensayar, pero con principiantes como ustedes que lo único que hacen es intentar ser el más popular en el escenario, lo cual solo ocasiona que los ensayos salgan desastrosos, no se por qué diablos me toca trabajar con estúpidos como ustedes-Interrumpió Nezumi con una voz fría y falta de emoción. Los otros actores retrocedieron asustados-Espero que para el ensayo de mañana se hayan aprendido mejor sus partes, o como siempre seré yo el que salve este teatro, ya que si no se han dado cuenta es por mí que esta porquería está funcionando, si fuera por ustedes hace tiempo que se habría ido a la quiebra-Con lo ultimo Nezumi se alejo seguido de Sion, quien miro a los otros actores quienes ponían cara de odio hacia el joven que iba frente a él. Al llegar al camerino, Nezumi extrañamente reviso detrás de la puerta para detener una pieza de madera que hubiera caído sobre él si no hubiese sido tan precavido.

Sion lo miro-¿Quién dejo eso allí?-Pregunto sentándose en una silla cercana a donde se sentó Nezumi con rostro cansado.

-Los idiotas de recién, siempre lo hacen, piensan que lastimándome obtendrán los papeles principales, pero con su bajo nivel de actuación nunca lo conseguirán, ya los viste con los papeles en la mano sin siquiera saber que seguía, por eso siempre me exigen más y ya ves porque muchas veces llego cansado a la casa-Suspiro y miro a Sion-Pero gracias a ti, no me aburrí tanto-Se acerco al chico y le levanto el mentón a Sion para darle un beso-Necesito mi dosis de energía tras lo agotador del ensayo-Murmuro levantándose coloco seguro a la puerta. Giro hacia Sion-Mi princesa de cabellos blancos y puros como la nieve recién caída, esos dulces labios que piden ser devorados, esa piel blanca con esa cicatriz que seduce y pide ser lamida…-Con cada palabra Nezumi se acercaba a Sion con un gesto sensual al tiempo que se desprendía de su ropa, Sion trago saliva, no podía articular ninguna palabra-Mi hermosa y delicada princesa, ¿me permitiría unir nuestros cuerpos en uno solo?-Dijo deteniéndose frente a Sion con sus labios a escasos centímetros de los de él.

Sion tomo aire y sin poder responder se lanzo hacia Nezumi haciéndolo caer de sentón, sus labios se unieron mientras Nezumi cruzaba sus piernas alrededor de Sion, aprisionándolo y de esa forma juntar sus caderas. Sus lenguas jugaban entre ellas mientras se acariciaban con intensidad haciéndolos gemir suavemente.

-Nos van a oír Nezumi-Musito Sion al oído del pelilargo al tiempo que este se movía chocando sus entrepiernas en un vaivén más parecido a una danza sensual. De pronto golpearon a la puerta e intentaron abrirla. Nezumi miro a Sion y tomando aire suspiro.

-¿Si?-Dijo sonando tan normal que Sion se impresiono con la facilidad que podía controlar su voz.

-El manager quiere otro ensayo, antes de que todos se vayan-Contesto la misma voz que lo había llamado para el ensayo anterior. Nezumi se separo de Sion con rostro molesto, tomando sus ropas se las coloco sin decir palabra alguna. Sion se levanto y le rodeo la cintura desde atrás.

-Continuaremos en la casa, no te preocupes-Susurro dándole un leve beso en el cuello blanco y suave de Nezumi, este sonrió ante ello.

-Ten por seguro que te lo cobrare mi dulce majestad…

**Bien ¿qué les pareció? Esto va para ****Zakury Minashiro ojala sea de tu agrado. Gracias por leer y seguir esta historia que el próximo capítulo se viene algo dramático, es el único adelanto que les puedo dejar. Gracias por leer de nuevo y dejen Reviews, comentarios y sugerencias. **


	14. Melodía del Corazón

**Personaje y ambiente perteneciente a Asano Atsuko, lo demás es obra de mi imaginación. Disfruten la lectura. Gracias a Zakury Minashiro por las excelentes ideas que me da para escribir. Arigato.**

Melodía del Corazón

Sion se encontraba preparando la cena tras una larga jornada de trabajo, Nezumi aun no llegaba, realmente le había encantado el ensayo y la actuación que hicieron después de la misma obra, el que más se destaco fue Nezumi como siempre, pero Sion no podía evitar pensar en la envidia que le tenían los demás por ser tan buen actor. Suspiro sin apagar la olla, esperando a que el pelilargo llegara para cenar juntos. Tomo un libro y se puso a leerlo, era El Príncipe Feliz.

La puerta se abrió media hora después y un Nezumi con rostro cansado entro, al ver a Sion sonrió-Bienvenido-Saludo el peliblanco esbozando una dulce sonrisa, dejando el libro de lado-La cena ya esta lista, voy a servir, por mientras lávate las manos-Informo sacando dos cuencos. Nezumi se saco la tela de superfibra junto a la chaqueta y salió al baño. Unos minutos después entro a la habitación con el cabello suelto y una toalla entre sus manos.

-Gracias-Dijo tomando el cuenco que le tendía Sion con cuidado, empezaron a comer, realmente a Nezumi le encantaba estar disfrutando de una noche tranquila al lado de alguien a quien amaba mientras cenaban en total quietud. En eso Hamlet salto sobre el piano y comenzó a correr en el haciendo ruido.

-Hamlet-Llamo Sion al notar el rostro molesto de Nezumi-Baja y quédate quieto-Pidió con voz suave, el ratoncito salto y se quedo quieto mirándolos con algo de rabia.

-Bueno podría haber sido peor…-Nezumi ya había acabado de comer, se recostó en el sofá y miro a Sion-¿Cómo estuvo tu tarde?-Pregunto reprimiendo un bostezo, un mechón de cabello le caía en uno de sus ojos haciéndolo ver más sexy de lo que era a la vista de Sion, este no pareció escuchar la pregunta ya que estaba ensimismado viendo los hermosos ojos de Nezumi y lo femenino que se veía con el cabello suelto-¿Sion? Oye te estoy hablando-Farfullo moviendo al chico por los hombros, este parpadeo y se dio cuenta que Nezumi le había estado hablando-¿Regresaste a tierra?

-Si lo siento, pero eres tan hermoso…-Acerco sus labios a los de Nezumi y lo beso, este le respondió besándolo también, cuando se separaron sonrieron y volvieron a besarse, pero esta vez mas apasionadamente-Te amo-Susurro sin separar los labios de los del pelilargo.

-También te amo-Murmuro lamiendo los labios de Sion con su sensualidad única, estaban a punto de subir de nivel cuando se oyó que volvían a subirse a las teclas del piano y meter bulla, no solo Hamlet, sino que Tsukiyo con Cravat, Nezumi suspiro y se puso de pie, acercándose a ellos los tomo entre sus manos y los miro-Ya basta que van a estropear las teclas-Dijo con molestia en la voz, los tres ratoncitos parecían darse cuenta de su error, Hamlet comenzó a chillar fuertemente-Lo sé, pero deben relajarse, siéntense cerca para que puedan escuchar-Contesto a algo que el ratón le había dicho.

Sion se le acerco-¿Qué pasa Nezumi?-Pregunto al notar que los ratoncitos se sentaban sobre el piano.

-Quieren que les toque una melodía en el piano, me dijeron que hace tiempo que no lo hago y extrañan la música-Contesto esbozando una sonrisa.

-¿Sabes tocar el piano entonces?-Pregunto impresionado el chico al descubrir una nueva cosa de Nezumi, este asintió-¿Qué sabes tocar?

-Bueno por algo tengo uno ¿no?-Dijo con ironía en la voz-Pero igual se tocar de todo un poco, también toco la guitarra, el violín, la flauta, casi todos los instrumentos en general, pero si quieres puedo tocar un tema de piano para ti-Sugirió sentándose en el asiento frente al piano, Sion asintió y se sentó en el sofá para escucharlo tocar, Nezumi sonrió y estirando los dedos los poso sobre las teclas, una dulce melodía comenzó a sonar en la habitación, suave, armoniosa y que llenaba de dicha el corazón, pudo oír como Nezumi comenzaba a cantar una canción que hablaba sobre amor y deseos, que iba acorde con la melodía del piano, Sion cerró los ojos escuchando y permitiendo que su mente vagara por lugares desconocidos para él. Nezumi lo miro mientras seguía tocando, esa melodía era sobre su tribu, sobre como ellos veían el amor y como se entrelazaban con la naturaleza, podía sentir sus ojos arder, era ese uno de los motivos por el cual no le gustaba tocar el piano.

-Eres maravilloso-Murmuro Sion sin abrir los ojos desde el sofá-Puedes hacer de todo, me sorprendes cada dia con algo nuevo de ti-Nezumi bajo la vista sin dejar de tocar y cantar, mientras las lagrimas comenzaban a rodar por sus mejillas, cálidas y a la vez dolorosas, cada lagrima caía sobre su regazo mientras cantaba, su voz no sonaba quebrada, al ser actor era fácil aparentar esas cosas, pero los recuerdos de su tribu y las melodías que tocaban en el pasado hacían eco en su alma y corazón. Cuando acabo de tocar bajo la vista y le dio la espalda a Sion, este abrió los ojos con una sonrisa en su rostro, había sido fascinante todo ese espectáculo que Nezumi le había brindado. Frunció el ceño al ver a Nezumi dándole la espalda-¿Qué pasa Nezumi?

-Nada, ya vengo-Se puso de pie y salió de la habitación, Sion se levanto, Nezumi le ocultaba algo, Hamlet comenzó a chillar sobre el piano, el chico se acerco, pudo notar pequeñas gotas sobre las teclas, abrió los ojos sorprendido y salió rumbo al baño, la puerta estaba cerrada, la golpeo pero no hubo respuesta.

-Nezumi ¿Está todo bien?-Pregunto preocupado el chico, oyó pasos y la puerta se abrió, Nezumi tenía los ojos llorosos y rojos-¿Qué paso?-Dijo intentando de saber que le había ocurrido a su pelilargo.

-Creí que ya no me afectaría los recuerdos de mi pasado…-Empezo a explicar mientras intentaba mantener bajo control sus emociones, pero era complicado y las lagrimas volvieron a fluir-Pero mi tribu aparte de ser conocidos como Mao…-Se llevo una mano a su rostro para limpiar las lágrimas-También éramos conocidos como los cantares, la música nos unía mucho mas con la naturaleza y tocar y cantar esa canción me recordó a ellos…-No pudo más y su voz se quebró.

-Perdón, fue mi culpa que recordaras esas cosas-Dijo Sion abrazando a Nezumi, el joven cerró los ojos y enterró su rostro sobre el hombro de Sion, no podía parar las lagrimas que seguían cayendo de sus ojos-La próxima vez yo tocare una melodía para ti-Le susurro al oído de Nezumi, este lo miro con el ceño fruncido secándose las lagrimas con las mangas de su camiseta, ya más calmado.

-Gracias pero no-Esbozo una elegante sonrisa-No te preocupes, pronto podre tocar cualquier tema sin tener que recordar a mi gente a cada momento-Le dio un leve beso en los labios de Sion-Pero de todas formas gracias por estar siempre conmigo-Sion sonrió al oír eso, tomándolo de la mano lo llevo de regreso a la habitación, le haría olvidar la pena de la mejor forma que sabía.

**De acuerdo este va dedicado para Zakury Minashiro quien me pidió un capítulo sobre Nezumi en el piano, ojala sea de tu gusto. Gracias por leer y sigan mis historias que se vienen buenas. Dejen Reviews, comentarios y sugerencias, las acepto todas y me ayudan a formar nuevas ideas para mis historias, las agradezco mucho. De nuevo gracias por leer. Iré actualizando tan rápido como pueda, pero gracias por la paciencia a aquellas personas que siguen mi historia.**


	15. Canción Para Curar

**Personaje y ambiente perteneciente a Asano Atsuko, lo demás es obra de mi imaginación. Disfruten la lectura.**

Canción Para Curar

Nezumi miro a Sion, el chico se había enfermado por estar mojándose demasiado mientras lavaba a los perros, no tenía fiebre muy alta pero le dolía todo el cuerpo y sus mejillas estaba sonrosadas, el joven suspiro molesto, Sion no lo dejaba salir a ninguna parte y lo mantenía junto a él.

-Sion debo ir a trabajar, de otra forma no podre comprar las cosas para que podamos comer-Dijo intentando soltarse del peliblanco quien lo tenía fuertemente sujeto por la cintura.

-No me dejes solo, quédate conmigo…te necesito-Murmuro con voz débil el peliblanco viendo a Nezumi con ojos llenos de dolor, esto era la arma que había usado cuando recién cayó enfermo para que se quedara con el cuidándolo, cosa que hacia pero ya era el tercer dia y los alimentos se habían acabado, como el recordaba no había sido así cuando él se enfermo, es más, el estuvo unas horas solo y jamás le pidió quedarse, pero al parecer Sion quería aprovechar al máximo su enfermedad con él.

El joven bajo la cabeza resignado-Hamlet, Cravat, Tsukiyo podrían ir donde Rikiga y pedirle que compre cosas para cocinarle a Sion-Dijo mientras escribía una pequeña carta con las cosas que necesitaba y explicándole el problema al hombre, sabía que si se trataba de Sion no tendría problemas en ayudarlos. Una vez las tres mascotas se fueron Nezumi se recostó al lado de Sion y lo acomodo en su pecho, Sion sonrió ante esto-No te acostumbres, que he perdido tres días de trabajo cuidándote, eres peor que yo por lo que veo mi damisela enferma-Dijo dándole un leve beso en la frente, Sion cerró los ojos escuchando los latidos de corazón de Nezumi, eran tranquilos y fuertes. Al poco rato Nezumi sintió que Sion se quedaba dormido, suspiro, no estaba acostumbrado a estar bajo las ordenes de alguien, pero no podía resistirse a los encantos y a esos tiernos ojos del peliblanco, tenia sueño, después de todo, Sion no lo había dejado dormir bien ya que no lo soltó en toda la noche, cosa algo molesta cuando se tiende a dormir de manera inquieta.

Chillidos, chillidos y mas chillidos, Nezumi oía que le chillaban en el oído, abrió los ojos era Hamlet, al parecer Rikiga había ido a la casa pero como acostumbraba a cerrar la puerta no podía entrar, se levanto con cuidado de no despertar a Sion, abriendo la puerta lo dejo pasar, el hombre entro a la habitación llevaba dos bolsas con comida, mirando a Sion dormir suspiro.

-Menos mal que se ve bien-Dijo aliviado-Oye Eve, deberían cuidar mejor de mi Sion, o no te enviare mas regalos por las obras en que actúas-Comento molesto dejando las bolsas en la mesita de la habitación.

-Como si me importara, después de todo solo mandas cosas para chicas y sabes muy bien que soy hombre-Dijo empujándolo hacia afuera, Rikiga lo miro molesto-Gracias por la comida Viejo-Y con eso le cerró la puerta en la cara.

Rikiga pateo la puerta-Oye rata asquerosa, una bolsa es mía, solo una es para ustedes, entrégamela…

-Lo siento pero ya no te pertenece, ahora lárgate si no quieres tener una cita con mi cuchilla y mis fieles ratones-Nezumi oyó un grito ahogado y pasos subir las escaleras, no sabía cómo se las había arreglado para seguir a sus ratones cuando sabia que le tenía miedo, pero eso no interesaba. Tenía que hacerle una comida saludable a Sion para que se recuperara pronto y lo dejara salir de allí, no le agradaba estar tanto tiempo encerrado en el mismo lugar mucho tiempo. Comenzó a cocinar mientras tarareaba una canción.

-Que hermoso sonido sale de tus labios-Susurro Sion viendo a Nezumi desde la cama, el pelilargo sonrió-¿Puedes cantarla?

Nezumi hizo una leve reverencia-Todo por mi majestad que se encuentra enfermo-Tomo aire.

Tooku no yama no itadaki de

Yuki ga toke nagare to nari

Buna no mori de

Midori ni somaru

Sato wa ima hana ni umore

Hana yori utsukushii

Otome ga

Buna no mori de

Ai wo chikau

Wakamono yo

Midori no mizu ni ashi wo nurashi

Chika no yoni dake de o ite

Hana ga chiru mae ni

Otome no kami ni kuchizuke wo shite.

Nezumi termino de cantar mientras dejaba calentando la comida, Sion suspiro.

-Realmente hermosa, siempre me ha gustado tu voz, es tan linda, como si el viento soplara y limpiara el alma. Eres maravilloso, me enamoro cada vez mas de ti-Opino sentándose en la cama, Nezumi se sonrojo, Sion seguía provocándole esa reacción aun cuando llevaban meses viviendo juntos.

-Basta, debes descansar para que te recuperes luego-"Y me dejes ir al teatro" pensó sentándose al lado de la cama, Sion le tomo la mano fría de Nezumi, era muy relajante cuando se tiene fiebre.

-Te amo Nezumi, te amo desde la primera vez que apareciste en mi ventana manchado de sangre…

-No digas más que vas a hacerme sonrojar aun más de lo que ya estoy-Mascullo desviando el rostro a un costado ocultando su rostro con el flequillo, Hamlet chillo, cerca de la olla se encontraban Cravat con Tsukiyo-Aun falta para la comida, tengan paciencia-Pidió besando el dorso de la mano de Sion-Mi majestad recupérese luego si quiere que volvamos a jugar lo que dejamos inconcluso el dia del ensayo de la obra…

-Por eso mismo no me he movido de aquí-Se quejo Sion sin poder quitar los ojos de la belleza de su pareja, era tan hermoso que le producía temor perderlo. Siempre pensaba en que algo malo podía ocurrirle a Nezumi, considerando que tenía muchos enemigos dentro del teatro.

Después de la comida Nezumi llevo una fuente con agua fría y remojando un paño la puso sobre la frente de Sion-Descansa, que pronto te sentirás mejor-Durante el resto del dia Nezumi no hizo nada más que cuidar a su pareja con todo el amor que podía darle.

Sion sonrió mientras intentaba dormir, tener como su compañero de vida a Nezumi lo hacía realmente feliz y que alguien ajeno a su madre lo cuidara como lo hacía con harto esmero el joven pelilargo lo hacían realmente el hombre más afortunado de la tierra.

**Bueno, una historia algo corta, pero espero que les gustara. Gracias por leer y seguir mis historias, y a todas aquellas que me dejan Reviews, comentarios y sugerencias para historia, si hablo de Minashiro-chan, quien siempre me da buenas ideas para escribir. De nuevo gracias por leer y no se olviden de dejar Reviews, comentarios o sugerencias. Hasta el próximo capítulo. **


	16. Una Noche de Terror

**Personaje y ambiente perteneciente a Asano Atsuko, lo demás es obra de mi imaginación. Disfruten la lectura.**

Una Noche de Terror

Nezumi había salido trabajar, ese dia él era el único de los dos que tenía trabajo, Sion no muy contento se quedo en la casa solo, aun era temprano, ni siquiera llegaba a medio dia, por lo que decidió salir donde Inukashi para ver como se encontraba un perro viejo que estaba enfermo. Al salir apago todas las velas de la habitación, no le agradaría llegar y encontrarse con la habitación en llamas por un descuido, al hacerlo la habitación quedo completamente oscura y cerró la puerta tras salir del lugar.

-Y bien, ¿Qué opinas de que le demos este remedio que me conseguí en el mercado?-Pregunto Inukashi sentada en el suelo mientras sostenía la cabeza del perro viejo de color negro sobre sus piernas, en su mano tenía un frasco color blanco con un liquido dentro, Sion lo tomo y abrió, olía muy raro, tanto que lo mareo, se llevo una mano a sus ojos y sacudió la cabeza-Jajaja, no creí que lo fueras a oler, eres un idiota-Rio Inukashi afirmándose el vientre mientras reía.

-¿Qué diablos es eso?-Pregunto viendo borrosa a Inukashi.

-Es una broma, ¿qué no sabes que dia es hoy?...-Abrió los ojos impresionada cuando Sion se encogió de hombros-Hoy es Halloween, ¿Nezumi no te dijo nada sobre este dia?

-No, jamás lo había oído mencionar-Declaro algo avergonzado de su ignorancia.

-El dia de hoy los niños salen a pedir dulces disfrazados diciendo "Dulce o truco" si no le das dulce te harán una travesura, como tirarte huevos podridos o harina, aunque aquí uno se conforma con los huevos podridos, la harina es muy cara para estar gastando, pero básicamente es eso, ¿entendiste?-Sion esbozo una sonrisa, se le había ocurrido algo.

-Si, completamente-Se levanto-Me voy a la casa, que te vaya bien, nos vemos mañana-Y se dirigió a la casa, una vez allí prendió las luces y se puso a buscar un libro, cualquiera que tuviera que ver con terror, encontró unos de H.P Lovecraft, y de Edgar Allan Poe, las historias no daban tanto miedo como pensaba, vio la hora, faltaba poco para que Nezumi llegara, pero no sabía cómo darle la sorpresa, tomo las lámparas y las apago, la habitación quedo a oscuras, sonriendo se dirigió detrás de los estantes y se agacho, sabía que de un momento a otro Nezumi aparecería por la puerta, agudizo sus sentidos y espero pacientemente. Tras una media hora, escucho pasos, sabía que ese dia Nezumi salía más temprano del trabajo, siempre era así cuando uno de ellos le correspondía trabajar y al otro no. Cuando la puerta se abrió, escucho que Nezumi suspiraba.

-¿Sion qué demonios estás haciendo con las luces apagadas?-Lo oyó preguntar al tiempo que cerraba la puerta y la poca luz del exterior se desvanecía, dejando de nuevo la habitación a oscuras. Sion no respondió y espero que se acercara donde estaba para asustarlo, después de todo se había puesto una capa toda negra que lo ocultaba de la buena visión de Nezumi, escucho que el joven caminaban al interior, al parecer buscaba las lámparas, pero Sion las había escondido todas-Sion esto no es chistoso, sal de una vez y pásame las lámparas-Ordeno con voz molesta, Sion no dijo nada, cuando escucho que Nezumi se acercaba a los estantes de libros, escucho un golpe lo oyó maldecir a lo bajo, al parecer se había golpeado el pie con una caja en el suelo. Al tenerlo frente a él, reconociendo el olor del joven, salto encima de Nezumi. Este retrocedió unos pasos y se afirmo al estante más cercano a él.

-¿Te asuste?-Pregunto Sion esbozando una sonrisa mientras prendía las lámparas, Nezumi no respondió, el chico volteo a verlo, el joven estaba muy palido y respiraba con dificultad. Al parecer realmente se había asustado-Feliz halloween-Dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro sacándose la capa negra que lo había ocultado del pelilargo.

Nezumi lo miro, parecía muy enojado-¿Feliz halloween? Qué demonios crees que es esta celebración, apuesto que Inukashi solo te conto la parte chistosa de todo esto ¿no?-Comenzó a decir acercándose a Sion, este dejo de sonreír-Bien te instruiré mucho mejor, y de paso te cobrare el susto que me diste, podrías haber salido lastimado-Mascullo completamente serio esta vez.

-¿Lastimado? ¿Por qué dices eso?

Nezumi bajo la vista y le mostro su mano derecha donde sujetaba un cuchillo, Sion palideció-Porque crees que me asuste, no fue por ti fue porque casi te corto la garganta con esto, jamás vuelvas a hacer algo así-Sonrió mas-Parece que necesitas conocer mejor esta celebración mi majestad-Dijo esta vez mas serenamente-Bien, entonces hagamos algo entretenido-Tomo la mano de Sion y lo llevo al exterior-En el distrito Oeste hay una casa en la cual nadie entra, ¿sabes por qué?-Sion negó suavemente-Ya verás-Sin soltarlo de la mano lo llevo rumbo al pueblo, este estaba casi desierto, los puestos del mercado estaban cerrados, a esa hora. Nezumi no dijo nada mas mientras lo llevaba a un callejón próximo al teatro, deteniéndose frente a una enorme casa la señalo-Esta es la casa que te estaba hablando-Era una construcción muy bonito, pero desgastada-Entremos y luego me dices si es tan entretenido este asunto de halloween como creías-Pasaron por un pequeño agujero en la parte de la puerta y entraron, el lugar le dio escalofríos a Sion, miro a Nezumi este estaba serio-Sígueme-Subió por unas escaleras al segundo piso, se veía muy gastado los peldaños y crujían con cada paso, Sion creía que se quebrarían por el peso de ambos, pero resistió, el joven se detuvo en el segundo piso, estaba muy oscuro-Toma mi mano y no te separes, dicen que acá ocurren apariciones de las personas que habitaron este lugar y murieron de forma terrible, dicen que cada noche de brujas aparecen y atacan a quienes ven para poder obtener su cuerpo, así que si ves algo así solo corre y no te detengas, ellos no pueden salir de este lugar-Explico sin mirar a Sion, pero su voz sonaba muy serio, demasiado, cosa que le decía a Sion que no bromeaba. Al entrar a una habitación una risa macabra sonó en el lugar, Sion trago saliva, sentía escalofríos en su espalda.

-¿Nezumi?...-Comenzó a decir pero le joven no le respondió, parecía estar viendo algo en el extremo opuesto de donde estaban, Sion siguió su mirada y se encontró viendo la imagen de una joven mujer con rostro todo blanco quien los observaba desde allí-¿Nezumi?-Dijo esta vez sin poder evitar elevar la voz.

-No tengas miedo todo estará bien-Contesto Nezumi con un tono de voz distinto a lo usual, Sion lo miro de cerca, tenía su piel muy blanca y los labios azules, lo soltó de la mano y salió corriendo gritando como loco del lugar, tropezó varias veces y se levantaba como podía y corría de nuevo, oía risas que lo ponían más nervioso, no podía creer que Nezumi había sido poseído por un fantasma, al llegar al primer piso se apoyo en la pared agitado, había un libro en el suelo, lo tomo y abriéndolo se encontró con imágenes de personas degolladas y del mismo libro comenzó a salir sangre, lo soltó, no sabía que ocurría, debía salir de allí, pero tampoco deseaba abandonar a Nezumi.

Unos pasos en las escaleras lo hicieron voltear a ver, Nezumi bajaba por las escaleras con el rostro palido y con ojos amenazantes, Sion no podía moverse, estaba muerto de miedo, cuando Nezumi llego frente a él y acerco su rostro al de Sion este grito tan fuerte que el pelilargo se tapo los oídos, Sion cayó de rodillas tapándose el rostro. Fue entonces cuando escucho la risa de Inukashi y Nezumi, abrió los ojos y miro por entre sus dedos, Nezumi no paraba de reír mientras se sacaba el maquillaje de la cara e Inukashi desde la escalera bajaba sacándose la peluca con el maquillaje, Sion se sonrojo.

-¡Feliz noche de halloween!-Dijeron ambos sonriendo al mismo tiempo. El peliblanco se puso de pie.

-¿Fue todo una broma?-Pregunto sin poder creer que había caído tan fácilmente en ella.

-Por supuesto, Inukashi vino a verme luego de que hablaste con ella sobre halloween, fue entonces que se nos ocurrió esto, además me la debías por el susto que mediste, aunque déjame decirte que la cara que pusiste cuando nos viste estuvo bastante buena-Se burlo Nezumi apoyado en la pared.

-Memorable-Indico Inukashi sonriendo aun más. Sion les dio la espalda y salió de la casa enojado, no podía creer que lo habían asustado de esa forma, por poco y casi moja los pantalones.

-Hey Sion, lo siento, pero no puedes negar que fue un paseo divertido-Dijo Nezumi alcanzando a Sion en el exterior.

Sion se detuvo y lo miro-Pero todo daba miedo, y ¿el libro que sangraban como lo hicieron? …

Nezumi lo miro, Inukashi llego a su lado-Oye, ¿Había un libro que sangraba dentro? Yo no hice ninguno así-Comento el joven mirando a Inukashi.

-No, de donde sacaría algo así ¿Por qué preguntas?-Contesto con el ceño fruncido.

Sion trago saliva, los tres se miraron y voltearon con cautela hacia la casa, desde una ventana en el piso superior había la imagen de una mujer con un niño quienes lo miraban con medio cuerpo fuera del vidrio. Los tres se sobresaltaron y salieron corriendo tan rápido como podían, Nezumi llevaba de la mano a Sion quien para ser él llevaba el mismo paso que el pelilargo.

-Eso sí fue raro-Mascullo Nezumi apoyando en la habitación de Inukashi mientras intentaban regular sus respiraciones y los latidos cardiacos.

-¿Raro? Esos eran fantasmas de verdad-Replico la chica con los ojos abiertos como platos.

Sion se puso a reír, había sido muy divertido que los tres salieran corriendo al mismo tiempo al ver eso-No se puede negar que esto de halloween es una celebración de miedo ¿no?-Los otros dos asintieron mientras suspiraban tras eso.

**Bien. ¿Qué les pareció? Un especial de halloween para Minashiro-chan, espero que sea de tu agrado. Por favor dejen Reviews, comentarios y sugerencias, gracias por leer y que tengan un halloween de terror. Jajaja. De nuevo gracias por leer y seguir estas historias.**


	17. Tributo

Personaje y ambiente perteneciente a Asano Atsuko, lo demás es obra de mi imaginación. Disfruten la lectura.

Tributo

Nezumi se sentó en el sofá con rostro muy serio, Sion lo miro mientras preparaba el desayuno, era primero de Noviembre y desde el dia anterior Nezumi había estado actuando raro, casi ni le hablo para la hora de la cena y se acostó temprano sin decirle ni buenas noches, además que no le había dado ningún beso durante ese dia, parecía que tenía la cabeza en otro lado. Dejo que la sopa se calentara y se puso frente al joven.

-¿Hay algo que te molesta?-Pregunto haciéndolo levantar la vista, Nezumi suspiro y apoyo la cabeza pesadamente en el respaldo.

-Hoy es el dia de los muertos, un dia donde se conmemora a aquellos que hemos perdido y se le hace una ofrenda para el descanso del alma-Contesto con sencillez-Pero lo que sucede es que siempre me acuerdo de mi gente en este dia, no tengo un sitio donde rendirle ofrenda por el descanso de sus almas que partieron de manera trágica de este mundo, ni puedo olvidarme del último momento en que los vi ese dia-Lo ultimo lo dijo en un susurro, Sion ahora comprendía mejor a que se debía el estado de ánimo del joven a quien amaba-Por eso no es necesario que te preocupes, es solo por el dia-Dijo suspirando.

-Entiendo-Murmuro Sion sentándose a su lado, Nezumi poco común en el apoyo la cabeza en el hombro de Sion y cerró los ojos, el chico le encantaba cuando Nezumi se comportaba así, pero ese dia no harían nada, el joven no estaba de humor y prefería no insistir-¿Tienes trabajo?

-No, por hoy tengo el dia libre, así que es mejor para mi, no voy a ir a dar lastima a la calle con lo animado que estoy-Sonrió con ironía-Maldición me has contagiado lo sentimental Sion, antes no me ponía así, pero desde que he hablado de mi gente contigo es como si todo lo que quería olvidar regresara con más fuerza a mi-Entreabrió los ojos-Todo tiene su dia ¿no? Realmente es molesto para mí el sentirme así por algo que ocurrió hace más de doce años atrás, pero las cosas que vi quedaron grabadas en mente por siempre-Bostezo, tenia sueño, la noche anterior había dormido muy poco a causa de ese dia, el cual ya quería que acabara.

-Si quieres dormir hazlo, a la sopa aun le falta un poco para que este lista-Indico Sion notando el cansancio del pelilargo.

-No es necesario, además si duermo ahora no tendré sueño en la noche-Se levanto-Mejor voy a leer Macbeth, así me distraigo un poco ¿Tu trabajas hoy?

-No, Inukashi dijo que tenía otras cosas que hacer así que me dio el dia libre-Respondió contento de que ambos tenían libre ese dia, así disfrutaría de Nezumi todo el dia. El joven sonrió-¿Quieres hacer algo?-Pregunto al notar la mirada del joven.

Nezumi se encogió de hombros-Posiblemente, pero aun no estoy seguro, depende de cómo vaya el dia me decida a decírtelo-Tomo el libro y se sentó en el suelo y comenzó a leer.

En la tarde Nezumi suspiro y tomo la chaqueta negra colocándosela se puso alrededor de su cuello la tela de superfibra y le tendió la mano a Sion.

-¿Vamos a salir?-Inquirió Sion extrañado ante la acción de Nezumi, este asintió-¿Adonde quieres ir?

-No preguntes y sígueme-Salieron de la casa y lo llevo al Distrito Oeste, deteniéndose frente a una tienda entro. Un señor regordete los atendió-Hola, quiero lo de siempre-Dijo pasándole dos monedas de plata, el hombre asintió y desapareció por una puerta, cuando salió llevaba unos hermosos ramos de flores, Nezumi los tomo y salió del lugar, Sion no entendía que tenía planeado hacer con las flores, subió a una pequeña colina cerca de los juegos, sin decir nada a Sion, el cual no comprendía nada, el joven lo miro-Haremos un tributo para mi gente, toma-Le entrego la mitad de las flores y levanto la vista al cielo.

Umi no soko no shinju to

Yozora ni matataku hoshi to

Watashi no inochi no tomoshibi to

Anata ni sasageru

Kirameku monotachi

Umi wa are shinju wa kudakeru

Sora wa are hoshi wa kieru

Watashi no omoi dake wa kawaranai

Ikuyo no toki wo hete

Eikyuu ni kirameku mono wa tada

Nezumi dejo de cantar mientras el viento se llevaba las flores de su mano, Sion hizo lo mismo pero un poco después, se había quedado escuchando a Nezumi cantar, siempre que lo hacía sentía que su alma salía de su cuerpo por unos instantes.

-¿Cuál era esa canción?-Pregunto Sion cuando todas las flores volaban en el cielo, dándoles un hermoso espectáculo.

El joven sonrió-Es la canción que uso cuando alguien está agonizando, sirve para que el alma deje el cuerpo y se vaya en paz, esta vez la he cantado como homenaje a mi gente, la cual espero logre encontrar descanso-Lo ultimo sonó algo débil-Vamos, es hora de la cena-Se alejaron del lugar dejando que las flores siguieran danzando al ritmo del viento que las llevo rumbo al sitio donde Nezumi había crecido.

**¿Y bien?, algo sentimental pero como es el dia de los muertos, en mi país se suele visitar la tumba de quienes han fallecido, por eso escribí este capítulo. Ojala les guste y dejen Reviews, comentarios, sugerencias y gracias por leer mi fic. Y gracias a quienes siguen mis historias. La canción es sacada del OST de No. 6, la canción extra que canta Nezumi al perro agonizante de Inukashi para aquellos que lo han oído en los CD drama.**


	18. Dificultades

Personajes y ambiente perteneciente a Asano Atsuko. Lo que suceda dentro de la historia es imaginación mía. Lástima que tanto Sion como Nezumi no me pertenezcan. Disfruten de la lectura.

Dificultades

Sion estaba molesto, Nezumi últimamente llegaba tarde del teatro y algunas veces llegaba con olor a alcohol, cosa que le disgustaba, al parecer tenia algunos problemas pero que no compartía con él, siempre intentaba solucionar las cosas por el mismo y muchas veces terminaba mal, eso Sion lo sabía bien ya que varias veces tuvo que curarle alguna herida con la cual aparecía, pero nunca decía donde o quien se lo hizo. Pero últimamente cuando llegaba no lo saludaba y sin cenar se cambiaba ropa y se acostaba a dormir. Todo eso estaba aburriendo al peliblanco y necesitaba respuestas por ese comportamiento que ya llevaba casi dos semanas aguantando. Se sentó en el sofá a esperar la llegada de Nezumi el cual otra vez estaba atrasado, era pasado la media noche y aun no daba señales de vida. No había llevado a Cravat, ni a Hamlet ya que por lo general Tsukiyo se quedaba con él durante el dia, hasta parecía que ellos notaban que algo raro sucedía con su amo ya que al igual que Sion estaban despiertas y mirando con ansias hacia la puerta. A Sion le comenzaba a dar sueño, había trabajado duro ese dia y según el reloj eran un cuarto para la una, bostezando se restregó los ojos.

-Maldición Nezumi, llega de una buena vez-Pidió en voz alta con tono molesto, estaba cabeceando cuando escucho girar la perilla de la puerta y abrirse, entrando un Nezumi con rostro cansado y al parecer molesto-¡Nezumi!-exclamo Sion levantándose del sofá, el joven lanzo un gruñido que daba a entender que estaba muy molesto y no quería que le hablara, aun así Sion se le acerco-¿Hasta cuando piensas llegar tarde? No me dices porque es, te vas temprano llegas cerca de la una, casi ni me hablas, ¿Hay algo que hice que te molesto? ¿Tienes algún problema?...

-Cállate, los problemas que tenga no son de tu incumbencia, solo me atañe a mí a nadie más, así que déjame en paz-Interrumpió sin mirar al chico-Y deja de hacerme preguntas que me estas cabreando-Dijo sacándose la chaqueta con la tela de superfibra las lanzo al sofá, tomando la toalla para ducharse fue detenido por la mano de Sion quien lo afirmo por la manga.

Sion lo miro a los ojos cuando Nezumi volteo a verlo-Nezumi ¿no confías en mi como para contarme que te pasa? No se supone que somos parejas-Su voz era suave y un poco temblorosa, Nezumi suspiro, soltándose del agarre salió de la habitación. Sion se quedo parado en medio de la habitación la cual le parecía tan grande y fría, algo raro le estaba pasando a Nezumi pero mientras no se decidiera a hablar era poco probable que Sion conseguiría que dijera lo que le pasaba. Se sentó en el sofá y miro la chaqueta de Nezumi, con cuidado le reviso los bolsillo intentando averiguar un poco de que pasaba cuando oyó un suspiro desde la puerta la cual estaba abierta y en el marco se encontraba Nezumi con rostro que no indicaba que estaba cruzando por su mente en ese momento, simplemente se acerco a Sion y le quito la chaqueta de las manos.

-No me gustan los que husmean en los objetos ajenos-Dijo sin rastro de emoción en la voz, le dio la espalda y continuo secándose el cabello con la toalla-Mejor vete a dormir ya es muy tarde-Agrego sin verlo, Sion apretó los puños y se puso de pie de nuevo.

-¡Basta de esa actitud Nezumi! ¿A quién crees que le hablas así? Tengo tu misma edad no soy un mocoso de cinco años, eres tu el único que llega tarde y sin decir porque, crees que me agrada tener que ver tu cara de enojo todos los días, me aburres, siempre estas de mal humor además no confías en mi…-Se había puesto rojo por el enojo-Te crees que porque tienes más experiencia de vida que yo te da derecho de tratarme mal cuando se te antoje, que siempre debo estar atento a ti y no preocuparme cuando noto que algo está fuera de lo normal, por supuesto que me preocupo, te quiero, y por eso mismo me estoy cansado de tener que lidiar contigo cuando estas de esta manera tan arrogante y prepotente, mi paciencia tiene un límite y está llegando a su fin…-Abrió los ojos sorprendido no tenía pensado decir todas esas cosas, pero el comportamiento de Nezumi lo había cansado en realidad.

Nezumi bajo la cabeza dejando la toalla sobre la cama, su cabello húmedo le tapaba el blanco rostro-Eso es entonces ¿no?-Dijo en voz tan baja que a Sion le costó trabajo escuchar-Si tanto te molesta verme así…-Tomo su chaqueta y la tela de superfibra-Me largo-Sin decir más salió de la habitación dejando solo a Sion, este al sentir que Nezumi cerraba la puerta corrió a ella para detenerlo, no había sido su intención decir todas esas cosas, la gran mayoría las había dicho sin pensar y no eran ciertas, pero al parecer Nezumi se las había tomado como algo real. Abrió la puerta y miro hacia las escaleras, no había rastros del pelilargo, miro alrededor, tomando su abrigo salió de la habitación dejando a las tres ratitas chillando en el interior del lugar, corriendo subió las escaleras, busco a Nezumi entre la oscuridad que había caído en ese sitio, no veía nada, ni siquiera con la lámpara podía ver mas allá de cinco metros, estaba muy helado, el vaho se escapaba de su boca cada vez que respiraba, se sintió mal por no haberse podido controlar y haber soltado toda esa brutalidad, se devolvió a la habitación y se sentó en la cama con las manos sobre su rostro, lagrima tras lagrima caía por sus mejillas empapando sus manos, se sentía culpable y mal por lo sucedido.

Nezumi se había alejado de su lado, por primera vez se sentía completamente solo en esa habitación, no podía imaginar donde había ido a parar su pareja en ese clima de invierno tal helado. Se recostó en la cama, el cansancio y tanto llorar lo hicieron quedar dormido sin darse cuenta. Escuchaba los chillidos de Hamlet en su oreja, abrió los ojos y extendió la mano hacia el lado esperando sentir a Nezumi, pero en la cama solamente estaba el. Miro la habitación mientras encendía las lámparas, no había rastro de que Nezumi hubiera llegado de su salida tras la pelea. Bajo la vista y sintió como su corazón se llenaba de dolor y preocupación. Se levanto y calentó agua para desayunar, solo comió el pan y el agua, no podía dejar de pensar que estaba haciendo Nezumi en ese momento y que había comido. A sus pies los tres ratoncitos parecían compartir la preocupación, sonriendo decidió que era mejor ir a trabajar, así se distraería un poco. Pero aun así no podía dejar de pensar en Nezumi.

-Que cara, ¿Paso algo?-Pregunto Inukashi cuando lo vio llegar. Sion esbozo una leve sonrisa.

-Apenas pude dormir, Nezumi se fue anoche y aun no regresa, me preocupa, últimamente ha estado actuando raro-Respondió bostezando.

Inukashi bajo la cabeza-Bueno Sion, tu sabes que yo vendo información, pero por ser tú te lo daré gratis-Empezó a decir Inukashi con rostro muy serio. Sion la quedo viendo sin pestañear la expresión que tenía en ese momento la chica le inquietaba enormemente-Mis perros oyen y ven muchas cosas en las calles del distrito pero sobre todo me gusta tener vigilado a personas tan peligrosas como lo son Nezumi o esos limpiadores…-Miro a los ojos de Sion-La cuestión está en que Nezumi se ha metido en serios problemas con unos tipos, no estoy segura de quienes son, al parecer son nuevos, pero han puesto su interés en él, lo han acorralado algunas veces cuando sale del teatro, obviamente Nezumi no se deja asustar y se defiende, el problema es que ellos son varios y más de una ocasión lo han tenido en el suelo, pero tiene una habilidad impresionante para salir de esas situaciones, a lo mejor no tan bien como quisiera pero lo consigue, supongo que no te lo dijo porque es un asunto que solo lo concierne a él, pero no te preocupes, si no llego anoche, el tiene otros lugares a donde ir-Lo ultimo no sonaba del todo convincente. Sion bajo la vista, era por ese motivo que Nezumi llegaba molesto, todas las noches debía ver por su seguridad y para no preocuparlo había decidido no decirle nada, ahora si estaba mucho más preocupado que antes, le podría haber pasado algo malo a Nezumi, podrían haberlo tomado y hecho algo muy malo, se levanto de donde estaba y miro a Inukashi.

-Inukashi ¿Crees que algo malo pudo haberle pasado?-Inquirió con el rostro surcado por la preocupación.

-No lo sé, mis perros no lo han visto en toda la mañana lo cual ya es raro, por lo general-Murmuro pensativa bajando la vista hacia un cachorro negro que se acerco a sus pies.

Estuvieron el dia buscando algún rastro de Nezumi, pero la llovizna que comenzó a caer durante la tarde les hizo imposible continuar ya que las gotas limpiaban el rastro borrándolos por lo cual los perros no podían seguir el rastro dejado por Nezumi durante la noche. Sion llego a la casa cansado y totalmente agotado por el largo dia buscando al pelilargo sin éxito alguno. Comenzó a prepara la cena esperando que Nezumi apareciera por la puerta, pero nada de eso pasaba. Suspiro y se sentó en el sofá con el rostro oculto entre sus manos, sus pensamientos iban dirigidos solo a Nezumi y su bienestar. Se acostó tras ducharse y cenar, cerrando los ojos se quedo dormido. La discusión del dia anterior vino a su mente, si no hubiese estado molesto por el comportamiento que había tenido Nezumi, este no habría salido sin decir nada.

Despertó tras oír pasos en el exterior, incorporándose vio como la puerta se abría y un Nezumi todo sucio entraba a la habitación, había algunas manchas de sangre en su ropa, y tenía las mejillas muy sonrojadas. Se acerco a él preocupado, el joven no decía nada, tenía la vista baja y parecía muy cansado.

-¿Estás bien?-Pregunto viendo las manchas de sangre en la ropa, Nezumi levanto la vista hacia él y asintió levemente. Aun así Sion lo llevo al sofá y lo ayudo a sentarse-¿Qué paso? ¿De quién es la sangre en tu ropa?-Pregunto de nuevo viéndolo con atención.

Nezumi suspiro y apoyo la cabeza en el respaldo del sofá-Sion estoy cansado no he comido nada desde el desayuno de ayer, tampoco he dormido nada, lo único que quiero ahora mismo es comer algo y darme una ducha para sacarme la tierra…-Sus ojos dieron con Sion, este se levanto de inmediato y comenzó a calentarle la comida a Nezumi mientras este se ponía de pie y salía de la habitación con una toalla, el chico escucho el agua correr, sentía un gran alivio de que Nezumi había regresado, aunque no en las condiciones que hubiera querido, ya tenía lista la comida cuando Nezumi salió del baño usando el pijama, Sion lo quedo viendo, su rostro estaba mucho más palido que de costumbre y tenía unas marcadas ojeras bajo los ojos, pero no parecía tener heridas en su cuerpo, al menos a simple vista.

-La cena esta lista-Anuncio desviando los ojos de él hacia el plato que le había puesto frente a la mesita del sofá, Nezumi se sentó en el sofá y suspiro, realmente parecía muy agotado, pero Sion no diría nada si el joven no lo pedía. El pelilargo comenzó a comer en silencio, cuando acabo miro a Sion a los ojos.

-Lamento lo de…ayer, no he tenido…unos días muy agradables…y me tiene de mal humor-Dijo con voz débil, sus ojos se estaba cerrando, Sion lo sujeto cuando cayó al lado suyo. El chico lo llevo a la cama y lo acostó, Nezumi tenía el cuerpo caliente por la fiebre, ahora que recordaba había salido con el cabello húmedo y había estado muy helado en la noche, no era de extrañar que algo así le ocurriese, al menos lo tenia de regreso y sin algún daño que no se pudiera atender. Acostándose a su lado le tomo la mano y se quedo dormido.

**Gracias por leer, por favor dejen Reviews, comentarios, sugerencias, se les agradece que lo hagan, también quiero agradecer a quienes siguen mis historias, ellas saben quiénes son. Gracias y esta historia aun continua, no subo tan seguido porque estoy algo corta de tiempo pero siempre me acuerdo de dejar algo por aquí. De nuevo gracias por leer.**


	19. Regalo de Cumpleaños

**Personaje y ambiente perteneciente a Asano Atsuko, lo demás es obra de mi imaginación. Disfruten la lectura.**

Regalo de Cumpleaños

Nezumi miraba a Sion quien leía un libro en silencio, estaba cerca el cumpleaños del peliblanco y deseaba hacerle un regalo, pero no sabía aun que comprarle, además su presupuesto estaba reducido a unas cuantas monedas de bronce y solo unas pocas de plata, miro el techo, no quería comprarle algo inútil o algo que no le gustase, pero en el mercado no había cosas bonitas, al menos para chicos. Suspiro, chasqueo la lengua cada vez que se trataba de ese chico suspiraba, se incorporo y camino hacia el chico.

-Sion, mañana es tu cumpleaños, ¿necesitas algo con urgencia?-Pregunto parándose a su lado, el chico abrió los ojos sorprendido-No me digas que olvidaste tu cumpleaños-Inquirió moviendo la cabeza a los lados.

-Se me olvido, pero ese dia es el dia de nuestro primer encuentro, así que se puede decir que estamos de aniversario-Respondió mirando a los ojos al pelilargo con una sonrisa alegre.

-Cierto, pero eso de llamarlo aniversario me suena como a matrimonio, debes buscarle una mejor palabra como "El Primer En…-Miro al costado, eso tampoco sonaba bien, se podría confundir con el primer encuentro sexual de ambos…Nezumi miro al chico con las mejillas sonrojadas-Busca tu un mejor nombre-Le dio la espalda y se saco el elástico que amarraba su cabello-Pero piensa algo que quieras como regalo…

-A ti-Sion respondió sin darle tiempo de acabar de hablar-Te quiero a ti-Nezumi se dio vuelta para mirarlo-Quiero que me digas que me amas, quiero que me digas que me deseas tanto como yo a ti, quiero que me beses, que me toques, que seamos uno solo-Cada vez que decía algo daba un paso hacia Nezumi quien parpadeo sin moverse de su sitio, cuando Sion se detuvo frente a él, el chico lo miro directo a los ojos-Ese es el regalo que quiero para mi cumpleaños-Nezumi desvió la mirada avergonzado pero Sion le puso ambas manos a cada lado del rostro y lo hizo voltear hacia el-Me preguntaste y te respondí, ahora quiero saber ¿Cuál es tu respuesta?-El joven bajo la vista, tragando saliva tomo aire, los ojos de Sion no se movían de su rostro.

-Te…te amo, así que quiero que estemos juntos para siempre-Lo último se le había escapado de los labios antes de que se diera cuenta, se sonrojo aun mas y se tapo el rostro con ambas manos-¿Por qué te gusta confundirme?…-Pero Sion lo empujo a la cama y lo tiro a ella, el chico cayo sin oponer resistencia, el chico se subió encima de él. Nezumi sintió que su sangre hervía en sus venas.

-Me alegro de que lo dijeras-Sion sonrió acercando sus labios a los de Nezumi-Por fin podemos ser uno-Acomodo su cadera sobre la de Nezumi, quedando en la misma posición que una vez Nezumi quedo con él, pero esta vez era el que estaba encima, sus ingles se juntaron, el pelilargo subió su mano a la boca, pero Sion se la retiro-Ahora déjame hacer lo que quiero-Sus labios húmedos los poso sobre los de Nezumi, mientras se mecía lentamente sobre la entrepierna del pelilargo, el joven lo miraba realmente se preguntaba si estaba bien lo que estaban haciendo, después de todo no lo habían hecho hacia tiempo, casi dos meses, dado que por uno u otro motivo nunca se ponían de acuerdo o se sentían tan cansados que lo único que hacían era dormir-La ropa molesta-Dijo Sion comenzando a sacarle la ropa, Nezumi lo miro, sin poder decir nada comenzó a sacarle también la ropa, quedaron solamente con la ropa interior, Nezumi se incorporo, Sion lo quedo mirando-Lo dijiste, este es mi regalo-Murmuro Sion sin salirse de encima del pelilargo.

-¿Está bien que sea este tu regalo de cumpleaños?, ¿no quieres algo que necesites como ropa, un abrigo o una bufanda, algo para las noches heladas? -Inquirió sintiendo que Sion comenzaba a mecerse nuevamente, dio un pequeño gemido-No te muevas…

-Te gusta, lo noto en tu reacción-Siguió moviéndose mientras empujaba a Nezumi de nuevo a la cama. Su rostro estaba muy cerca de él del pelilargo, unió sus labios, Nezumi no se opuso, realmente extrañaba eso, pero no quería darle eso como regalo a Sion, era una fecha importante y ellos podían tener sexo cuando quisieran, Sion comenzó a mecerse más fuertemente, Nezumi no pudo evitar excitarse por eso. Levanto sus manos hacia el rostro del peliblanco y acerco sus rostros, rozando sus labios con los de Sion lo beso cálida y apasionadamente, Sion siguió haciendo un vaivén con los ojos cerrados, parecía estar en trance, Nezumi subía su cadera para hacer más cercano el tacto, podía sentir el miembro duro de Sion sobre el suyo, Sion acariciaba su cuerpo recorriéndolo completamente y deteniéndose en la ropa interior la cual comenzó a sacar lentamente, Nezumi abrió los ojos sorprendido al notar eso, al parecer Sion quería ser el único en reclamar el cuerpo de Nezumi, pero este lo detuvo y se alejo de Sion.

-Suficiente, no puedes hacer lo que se te ocurra, ya te dije que no deseo darte sexo como regalo de cumpleaños, quiero que me pidas algo que realmente necesite o yo mismo lo escogeré-Tomo su ropa del suelo y salió de la habitación. Sion bajo la vista, sentía que lo habían rechazado aunque también podía notar que Nezumi no estaba contento con darle algo como lo que él había querido tomar, se mordió el labio y se recostó en la cama con gesto de dolor, siempre que estaba con Nezumi terminaba completamente excitado, no entendía como el pelilargo tenia tanto control sobre si mismo considerando que ambos habían estado excitados. Escucho la puerta del baño abrirse y pasos alejándose de la habitación, realmente había molestado a Nezumi con su poca cordura al lanzarse sobre el e intentar tener sexo cuando se notaba que Nezumi no quería. Se incorporo, se daría una ducha y saldría a comprar algo, después de todo también era el aniversario de cuando se conocieron por primera vez, para él era un momento tan hermoso cuando Nezumi entro herido a su habitación y apenas sus ojos se cruzaron le robo el corazón. Le había costado cuatro años comprender que era lo que sentía por Nezumi y cuando lo hizo le costó otro poco mas hacer que el pelilargo aceptara y correspondiera a esos sentimientos, tomo la toalla y se metió a la ducha.

Nezumi caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos por el mercado viendo las cosas, no le alcanzaba para algo bonito, pero le intentaría comprar lo mejor posible con el poco dinero que llevaba, se detuvo en una tienda con flores, había una flores de color blanco muy parecidos al color de cabello de Sion, costaba la misma cantidad que llevaba, suspiro no sabía si comprarlo o no, pero parecía que a Sion no le faltaba nada, decidió al final comprarlo y pagando regreso a la casa, cuando iba a mitad de camino escucho unos quejidos por un callejón, le parecía conocido, acercándose vio algo blanco bajo un enorme hombre que parecía ser un limpiador, era Sion quien estaba forcejeando por soltarse dado que el hombre le intentaba de besar y bajar los pantalones, Nezumi no supo cómo se encontró detrás de ese hombre y tomándolo por el cuello poso su cuchilla en el.

-Suéltalo-Dijo con un tono frio que hizo temblar al hombre, Sion miro con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, al ver que era Nezumi suspiro aliviado, no esperaba que apareciera de la nada para rescatarlo, el hombre se levanto un poco, lo suficiente para que Sion pudiera levantarse.

-Si me haces…algo mis…mis compañeros se vengaran-Murmuro el hombre con notorio miedo en su voz.

-Como si me importara-Le susurro la oído-Tocaste a alguien que me pertenece, lo besaste y lo lastimaste, eso no lo perdono-Su cuchilla comenzó a hacer una línea debajo del cuello del hombre quien comenzó a gritar lastimeramente, Sion abrió los ojos asustado nunca había visto a Nezumi con unos ojos tan falto de emoción que lo asusto. El joven apretó más firmemente el cuchillo y lo paso un poco más profundo esta vez, sangre comenzaba a salir del cuello del hombre.

-¡Nezumi basta!-Exclamo Sion corriendo hacia el afirmándole el brazo, Nezumi parpadeando volteo hacia él, parecía que no lo reconocía, soltó al hombre quien se arrastro fuera del callejón sujetándose la herida del cuello.

-¿Sion? ¿Estás bien?-Pregunto regresando a su tono normal de voz, sus ojos se suavizaron al instante.

Sion trago saliva y asintió-Lo siento, era el mismo limpiador que me encontré la primera vez, no lo reconocí y me tiro acá, creí que sería mi fin pero llegaste justo en el mejor momento-La voz de Sion sonaba débil y llorosa. Nezumi tomo aire miro atrás, las flores estaban tiradas en el suelo y muchos pétalos estaban desprendido, se acerco a ella y la recogió-¿Para quién era?

-Era tu regalo de cumpleaños, pero se estropearon, lo siento-Murmuro con la cabeza baja Nezumi, Sion sonrió y lo abrazo por detrás.

-Soy feliz al estar contigo, por eso mismo no necesito nada mas-Sintió como Nezumi reía bajito, dándose la vuelta le tomo el rostro y lo beso, Sion se sonrojo mucho cuando se separaron-Alguien podría habernos visto-Musito falto de aire.

Nezumi sonrió aun más y poso su frente sobre la de Sion-Gracias por estar conmigo y aunque sea mañana Feliz Cumpleaños-Le dijo volviéndolo a besar.

**Aquí les dejo un fic cortito, espero que les guste, aun hay mas capítulos los iré subiendo cuando tenga más tiempo. Gracias por leer y a quienes siguen mis historias muchas gracias. **


	20. Descuido

**Personaje y ambiente perteneciente a Asano Atsuko, lo demás es obra de mi imaginación. Disfruten la lectura.**

Descuido

Sion se encontraba corriendo por las laderas cercanas a la casa, Nezumi iba detrás de él caminando con las manos en los bolsillos, Sion se detuvo y miro atrás al pelilargo. Este parecía que le sonreía por su forma infantil de actuar, esa noche iría a ver el show de Nezumi en el teatro, cosa que le alegro mucho cuando vio el boleto en las manos del chico de los ojos grises. Corrió de regreso a Nezumi cuando tropezó con una roca, Nezumi lo miro como dio unos pasitos tambaleándose sin poder detenerse iba directo a un pequeño montón de escombros que tenia de todo, se adelanto para sujetarlo del frente pero su pie derecho se hundió en una tierra muy blanda y cayo con él de lado, un dolor le subió por la pierna desde el tobillo.

-¡Ah! ¡Maldición!-Mascullo llevándose una mano a su pie el pelilargo. Sion se incorporo del pecho de Nezumi donde había caído y lo miro.

-¿Qué paso Nezumi?-Pregunto preocupado por el joven, este lo miro con molestia-¿Qué?-Volvió a preguntar sin saber qué pasaba.

Nezumi suspirando miro como Sion se ponía de pie frente a él, Nezumi intento levantarse pero apenas apoyo su pie en el suelo, fuertes oleadas de dolor le subieron por la pierna haciéndolo caer sentado en el suelo-Me torcí el tobillo-Mascullo haciendo un gesto de dolor.

-¿Qué te lastimaste el tobillo?-Murmuro Sion preocupado-Ven déjame ayudarte a llegar a casa-Se arrodillo a su lado y pasando el brazo de Nezumi por detrás de su cuello lo ayudo a ponerse de pie, el joven cojeando y lentamente se encaminaron a la casa. Cuando llegaron Sion ayudo a Nezumi a recostarse mientras él le revisaba el tobillo, sacándole la bota con el calcetín se encontró con que el tobillo de Nezumi estaba muy hinchado, le tomo con cuidado y lo movió para adelante, el pelilargo se quejo de inmediato-Lo siento, parece ser que la torcedura es seria, tendré que vendarte y tendrás que quedarte en reposo a lo menos unos tres días-Dijo tomando el botiquín saco unas vendas y comenzó a vendarle.

Nezumi lo quedo mirando-Eso quiere decir que no podre ir a actuar esta noche-Susurro haciendo un gesto de dolor, le dolía terriblemente el tobillo, nunca antes se lo había lastimando, pero al parecer al estar con Sion sus heridas eran cosas de todos los días. Al terminar de vendar Sion le coloco un paño frio sobre ella, lo cual alivio el dolor.

-Es una lástima pero no puedes caminar por lo que deberás faltar, iré a hablar con tu manager para que suspenda el show esta noche, debes cuidarte el tobillo o será muy doloroso después-Comunico Sion saliendo de la casa. Nezumi se quedo viendo la puerta, todo era culpa del descuido de ese cabeza hueca, si no hubiese estado corriendo como un niño pequeño no habría tropezado y el no habría actuado sin pensar corriendo para atajar a Sion antes de que diera con ese montón de escombro con elementos corto punzantes. Intento ponerse de pie, pero su tobillo no aguantaba su peso.

-Genial, ahora deberé estar en la casa sin poder hacer nada-Farfullo volviendo a recostarse. Cuando Sion llego Nezumi lo miro desde la cama con rostro enojado, le molestaba tener que descansar por culpa del peliblanco y quedarse encerrado sin salir en casa, odiaba estar encerrado. Le recordaba a la celda que había ocupado en la correccional cuando tenían doce años-¿Qué dijo el manager?-Pregunto con un notorio tono de molestia en la voz.

Sion lo quedo viendo preocupado-Dijo que te cuidaras y que dará el aviso a aquellos que tienen boletos para que asistan en cuanto tu tobillo sane-Declaro poniendo la olla-Si tienes dolor solo dime para darte unos analgésicos que compre para ti…

-No malgastes el dinero en tonterías, tengo un buen aguante para el dolor, esto no es nada-Interrumpió el de ojos plateados señalando su tobillo-Pero bueno que se puede esperar de un cabeza hueca como tu-Miro su tobillo vendado, no le dolía tanto como había imaginado, posiblemente si podría actuar esa noche, se movió y bajando los pies de la cama se puso de pie, pero apenas lo hizo el dolor en su tobillo regreso con intensidad, se sentó de nuevo en la cama mascullando y maldiciendo a lo bajo, Sion se le acerco preocupado.

-Nezumi no debes forzar el tobillo, si empeora podrías terminar con una lesión peor-Pidió subiéndole los pies a la cama y mojando de nuevo el paño en agua fría la puso sobre la hinchazón-Te traeré una pastilla para que el dolor baje-Tomo su chaqueta y revisando los bolsillos saco una pequeña bolsa de papel con unas pastillas, tomando una se la tendió a Nezumi junto a un vaso con agua, el chico la tomo un poco molesto y se la tomo sin decir nada, le dolía demasiado el tobillo como para hacerse el valiente. Además Sion era capaz de notar cuando a él le dolía o se sentía mal. Sion regreso a preparar la cena mientras Nezumi se recostó y cerró los ojos, al menos aprovecharía de descansar que demasiada falta le hacía tras casi seis meses de show sin parar. Sin darse cuenta se quedo dormido. El peliblanco cuando termino de cocinar se volteo a ver a Nezumi quien guardaba silencio, Sion pensó que estaba enojado con él y por eso no le hablaba pero cuando voleo a verlo se dio cuenta que el joven dormía profundamente en la cama. Sonriendo tomo la frazada y lo cubrió.

El tobillo de Nezumi tardo casi una semana en sanar, y el joven ya harto de estar en casa decidió en cuanto se dio cuenta que ya no le dolía regresar al teatro a sus actuaciones que ya echaba de menos. Sion por su parte decidió tener más cuidado desde ese momento en delante de no volver a lastimar o causarle una lesión al pelilargo, ya que este no había parado de culparlo de su tobillo mientras no podía salir de casa cada vez que Sion llegaba del trabajo.

**Cortito pero una forma de cómo Sion hace actuar a Nezumi en ocasiones y las consecuencias que puede pasarle cuando actúa sin pensar. Ojala les haya gustado, aun me falta unos capítulos por subir, espero que sigan leyendo mi historia y en un poco mas subiré una con un universo alterno, pero con estos dos personajes que son mis favoritos, existen algunos cambios en toda la trama, pero se mantiene el suspenso en ellos. Gracias y dejen Reviews, comentarios o sugerencias, se les agradece mucho.**


	21. La Primera Navidad

**Los personajes y el ambiente de No.6 pertenece a Asano Atsuko y no a mi (Muy a mi pesar), pero la historia narrada en los fic es de imaginación mía. Disfruten la lectura.**

Primera Navidad

Sion miro a Nezumi, el chico estaba recostado en la cama leyendo su parte para la obra de Navidad, tenía un rostro más serio de lo habitual dado que odiaba esa celebración, la cual proclamaba de ser algo banal y sin importancia, ahora sobre todo cuando se acercaba la navidad, la fecha que más le gustaba a Sion y se sentía emocionado de que por primera vez celebraría con Nezumi esa festividad. El problema era que el chico no mostraba ningún interés en celebrarla cosa que causaba molestia en Sion quien deseaba pasar esa noche con Nezumi abriendo los regalos y adornando la habitación, cenar una comida en compañía de aquella persona que lo hacía sentir cosas que jamás creyó poder sentir, pero Nezumi se enfadaba cada vez que mencionaba esa celebración, dejándolo solo y mandándose a cambiar con rostro enojado. Sion no comprendía porque Nezumi no le gustaba hablar de esa fecha, y menos que desde que había comenzado Diciembre el chico se comportaba de manera distante con él, más de lo habitual, cosa que preocupaba a Sion, deseaba que Nezumi se abriera un poco mas ante el pero eso parecía ser casi imposible, Nezumi no hablaba mucho sobre sí mismo a parte de hechos concretos pero sin dar detalles claros sobre ellos. Era el dia veinte y Sion ya había comprado algunos obsequios para Nezumi, Inukashi y Rikiga, pero cuando había intentado armar un pequeño arbolito en la habitación Nezumi lo regaño de tal manera que tuvo que desarmarlo y con profundo pesar botarlo, ya que si no lo hacia Nezumi le prendería fuego como muy bien menciono cuando le gritaba.

-¿Qué pasa Sion que luces tan deprimido?-Pregunto Inukashi al ver como Sion con la vista perdida lavaba a un perro joven de color castaño claro. Era raro ver a Sion de esa manera por lo que le había llamado la atención.

El chico suspiro-No es nada, es solo que no comprendo a Nezumi en ocasiones, últimamente ha actuado de manera tan apática, casi ni me habla y cada vez que menciono la navidad me grita y sale de la casa por varias horas, llegando en la madrugada cuando yo estoy dormido, y se va antes de que me despierte, no sé realmente porque se molesta tanto, es una celebración que me gusta y no quiero que este año por primera vez estando con Nezumi sea tan frio y sin nada de especial, pero…

-Sion ya te dije antes, Nezumi es alguien de quien no puedes confiarte cuando se trata de sentimientos, es bastante complejo en ese sentido, además desde que lo conozco jamás ha celebrado Navidad-Inukashi se quedo en silencio un momento con rostro pensativo-Pero ahora que recuerdo desde que lo conocí siempre se ha puesto como lo describiste al llegar este mes, posiblemente no le agrada o tiene malos recuerdos de esta fecha-Comento la chica mirando el cielo-Pero no te preocupes, si quieres celebrar Navidad estas invitado a mi hotel para celebrarlo-Sion la miro, agradecía la invitación, pero sus planes eran estar ese dia tan especial con la persona que mas amaba en el mundo pero no importaba las circunstancias no dejaría solo ese dia a Nezumi, no importaba el humor que tenia o si estaba enojado, estaría a su lado sin dudar-¿Qué dices?

Sion bajo la vista hacia el perro-Gracias por la oferta Inukashi, pero quiero estar con él sin importar como-Respondió sonriéndole como forma de agradecimiento.

-Bueno, si cambias de opinión la invitación está de pie hasta ese dia-Dijo Inukashi esbozando una media sonrisa.

-Gracias, lo voy a considerar-Musito Sion lanzando otro suspiro. Cuando acabo el trabajo, se marcho a la casa, la habitación estaba vacía, prendió las lámparas y sacándose el abrigo tomo la toalla y se metió en la ducha. Luego preparo la cena, Nezumi todavía no llegaba pero faltaba poco para que lo hiciera.

Era casi media noche cuando Nezumi llego, Sion se acerco asustado y con rostro lleno de preocupación cuando vio entrar a Nezumi a la casa, el chico estaba muy helado, afuera debía hacer menos de un grado, era pleno invierno y la temperatura descendía de manera abrupta cuando el sol desaparecía. Nezumi temblando se saco la tela de superfibra con la chaqueta, sus labios estaban medios azules y las mejillas estaban coloradas por el frio.

-¿Dónde estabas tan tarde?-Pregunto Sion prendiendo la estufa para que Nezumi entrara en calor. El muchacho lo quedo mirando con notorio cansancio.

-En el teatro, el manager nos hizo practicar la obra varias veces y sin darnos cuenta ya era muy tarde-Contesto castañeándole los dientes, Sion tomo una frazada y cubrió a Nezumi con ella. El chico se acurruco en el sofá mientras la habitación comenzaba a ponerse cálida.

-Me tenias preocupado, no es normal que llegues tan tarde, creí que algo malo te había pasado-Dijo revolviendo la sopa, para que no se pegara en el fondo del recipiente. Nezumi tenía los ojos cerrados con la cabeza apoyada en el respaldo del sofá, parecía agotado-¿Estás bien?-Añadió preocupado por el estado de salud de Nezumi.

-No es nada, solo que hoy ha sido un dia demasiado largo y mañana debo estar antes del amanecer ensayando, el manager realmente está muy entusiasmado con la obra de navidad-Nezumi bostezo y suspirando entreabrió los ojos, Sion había tomado un plato y lo estaba llenando con la sopa, entregándosela Nezumi la tomo y comenzó a comer. Estaba caliente y le ayudo a entrar en calor, el cual ya le hacía falta.

-Debes cuidarte Nezumi, en esta época está muy helado y no quiero que te enfermes para Navidad…-Comento Sion sentándose al lado del joven. Nezumi lo miro pero no dijo nada mientras comía. Luego de comer entro al baño y duchándose se acostó sin decir nada. Sion tomo aire, debía de haber sabido que Nezumi se molestaría por haber mencionado la navidad, pero al menos no salió de la casa ni le grito, supuso que debía de sentirse realmente cansado para no discutir. Sion apago las luces y se acostó al lado de Nezumi quien ya estaba dormido profundamente.

El dia veintidós Sion ya había llegado del trabajo y preparado la cena cuando Nezumi llego con un notorio rostro de molestia casi a las once de la noche, sin siquiera saludarlo se dirigió al baño y se ducho, saliendo con pijama se recostó en la cama y se quedo mirando la pared.

-¿Sucedió algo Nezumi?-Pregunto Sion preocupado por el joven. Nezumi suspiro y dio media vuelta quedando a pocos centímetros del rostro de Sion quien se había sentado al lado suyo y lo miraba preocupado.

-No es nada de importancia, solo un mal dia en el teatro-Mascullo sonando agotado. Había salido de casa mucho antes del amanecer, en el teatro se habían realizado casi seis funciones de la obra que ya estaba en cartelera, pero no podía quejarse por ser esas festividades recibiría más dinero, el problema estaba que tanto trabajo lo estaba agotando y poniendo de peor humor que de costumbre, aparte de que Sion seguía insistiendo sobre celebrar navidad y él no quería festejar esa fecha, no lo celebraba desde que tenía cuatro años, y no deseaba volver a retomar algo que le causaba tanto dolor, pero para él era difícil explicarle los hechos a Sion de porque no le agradaba esa fecha, además de que sabía que ese mes estaba de cumpleaños, no recordaba el dia pero sabía que era cercana a la navidad, por lo general cuando llegaba Diciembre se acordaba demasiado de su familia y de la última vez que estuvieron juntos lo cual era solo volutas de humos en su memoria, podía escuchar las risas, los cantos, pero los rostros estaban borrosos, no podía pensar en volver a celebrar navidad cuando esos recuerdos salían a flote en su cabeza cada vez que le mencionaban navidad.

Sion lo miro y puso su mano en la frente de Nezumi-Pensé que podías tener fiebre, pero me alegro que no sea asi…-Las mejillas de Sion se sonrojaron-Nezumi ya sabes que pasado mañana es noche buena y ese dia…bueno yo quería…

-Sion-Comenzó a decir Nezumi sentándose en la cama, Sion lo miro-Cierra la maldita boca y déjame en paz-Dijo con un tono frio y completamente molesto. Sion bajo la vista, con los ojos llorosos, Nezumi pudo apreciar como unas lágrimas se deslizaban por las mejillas de Sion y caían en la cama.

Nezumi tomo aire y se levanto, poniéndose su ropa, se puso la tela de superfibra y la chaqueta no podía estar otro segundo en la misma habitación que Sion, no le gustaba lastimarlo pero no podía evitarlo, era demasiado insistente con el tema y no quería decir algo o hacer algo de lo cual se arrepentiría después.

-Nezumi es demasiado tarde para salir y está muy helado, prometo que no tocare de nuevo el tema pero te pido que no salgas de la casa, no quiero que te pase nada malo-Musito Sion secándose los ojos con el dorso de la mano.

El chico suspiro-De acuerdo, pero déjame dormir, estoy cansado…-Nezumi se saco de nuevo la ropa y se acostó en la cama, Sion esbozo una leve sonrisa. Nezumi lo quedo mirando. Pero decidió no decir nada, cerrando los ojos se quedo dormido al instante. Sion le tapo con una frazada y se acostó a su lado, guardaría la sopa para el desayuno del otro dia, esperaba que Nezumi no tuviera que levantarse temprano para ir al teatro.

Al dia siguiente, Sion despertó cuando escucho que Nezumi se quejaba en sueños, abriendo los ojos vio como Nezumi se movía en la cama, y pataleaba como si estuviera teniendo una pesadilla.

-Nezumi despierta-Le dijo meciéndolo suavemente, Nezumi lentamente abrió los ojos, los cuales estaban húmedos por las lágrimas. El chico se sentó en la cama y bajo la vista con la respiración agitada-¿Estás bien?-Pregunto Sion con preocupación en la voz.

El muchacho no lo miro, pero no podía dejar de llorar, sus hombros se convulsionaban mientras intentaba detener el llanto silencioso en el cual se había sumergido. Sion sonrió levemente y abrazo a Nezumi atrayéndolo hacia él, el chico no se resistió y continuo llorando en el pecho de Sion, este le acariciaba el cabello y la espalda.

-Cálmate, respira profundo, y suelta el aire, todo está bien ahora, tu estas bien-Le murmuro en el oído sin dejar de acariciarlo. Nezumi cerró los ojos y abrazo con fuerzas el cuerpo de Sion, había soñado con la última vez que celebro navidad con su familia y luego todo se había convertido en un infierno de llamas, gritos, dolor y muerte. Tras casi quince minutos Nezumi logro controlarse, pero no se separo de Sion quien tampoco intento alejarlo-¿Estás bien ahora?

Nezumi movió la cabeza de forma afirmativa-Lo siento…no era…-Pero no podía expresarse bien, su voz estaba quebrada y sonaba débil en sus labios. Sion le dio un leve beso en la cabeza sin dejar de acariciarle la espalda en señal de confianza.

-Tranquilo nadie te está pidiendo que expliques que paso, solo quiero que te calmes bien y dejes de llorar-Murmuro Sion separándolo un poco y pasando sus dedos sobre las mejillas de Nezumi, las cuales estaban húmedas, el joven lo quedo mirando mientras más lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas-Vamos, estás conmigo asi que deja de llorar, ya no estás solo, nunca más estarás solo-Nezumi cerró los ojos, se había sentido tan mal desde que ese mes había iniciado que no se había dado cuenta que Sion estaba ahí para apoyarlo, era cierto ya no estaba solo, y podía enfrentar esos fantasmas del pasado ahora que tenía un apoyo donde sujetarse.

-Lo lamento Sion…-Susurro Nezumi mirando a Sion-No quería darme cuenta que estás conmigo, he estado tan metido en mis propios recuerdos dolorosos que no me percate que mi cura contra esos recuerdos estaba justo a mi lado-Entreabrió los ojos, sentía que un gran peso caía de él, haciéndolo sentir ligero y más capaz de poder seguir adelante lo que quedaba de ese mes.

-¿Entonces quieres celebrar navidad conmigo?-Comento Sion tomando el rostro de Nezumi entre sus manos y acariciándolo con ternura.

-Desde ahora lo celebrare siempre que tú estés a mi lado-Nezumi esbozo una sonrisa que intentaba parecer tierna, pero que se veía triste a pesar de todo.

-No te preocupes Nezumi, de a poco conseguiré que esos recuerdos que te ponen triste o te hagan sentir mal, sean cosa del pasado y crearemos nuevos recuerdos que te hagan querer la navidad-Sion lo beso levemente en los labios, Nezumi le devolvió el beso y lo abrazo.

La noche del veinticuatro, ambos, Sion y Nezumi se encontraban sentados alrededor de un árbol improvisado que había conseguido Nezumi pero sin decir donde exactamente se había conseguido ese mini árbol de navidad, estaba adornado con unos pocos adornos, los que Sion había comprado días atrás para el árbol que Nezumi había hecho botar. Unos pocos regalos se encontraban debajo de ese mini arbolito navideño.

-Este es tuyo-Dijo Nezumi pasándole un regalo envuelto en un papel común y corriente, era algo grande, Sion lo tomo con el ceño fruncido y abriéndolo se encontró con un nuevo abrigo del mismo color que tenía.

-Gracias Nezumi-Murmuro emocionado con el obsequio, el chico saco un regalo mediano del piso y se lo paso, Nezumi lo recibió y si quitar los ojos de Sion lo abrió, era una bufanda color gris. Sion sonrió-Así hará juego con el color de tus ojos…-Nezumi se le acerco y lo beso.

-Para mí el mejor regalo que podría pedir es el haberte conocido y que estas a mi lado en todo momento-Susurro con sus labios aun pegados en los de Sion. El chico se sonrojo ante el comentario.

-Te amo Nezumi-Dijo Sion abrazando a Nezumi, el cual sintió como si el chico de pelo blanco lo estuviera cobijando entre sus brazos como intentando protegerlo de las cosas que lo podrían dañar. De esta manera la primera navidad entre ellos dos paso.

**Bien ¿qué les parece? Me quise adelantar a las fiestas navideñas con esta historia, espero que les guste y sea de su agrado. Gracias por leer y por favor dejen Reviews, comentarios, sugerencias que sirven montón para subir el ánimo y reponer las energías perdidas durante el año. **


	22. No creí que esto pasaría

**Personajes, historia y ambiente de Asano Atsuko, el resto es obra de mi imaginación. Disfruten la lectura.**

No creí que pasaría esto

Dentro de No.6 todo estaba organizado y los animales que poseían eran controlados y por lo tanto inofensivos para el ser humano. Por otra parte el Distrito Oeste no podía decir lo mismo, los animales salvajes que habitaban por allí más de una ocasión habían ocasionado la muerte de algunos de sus habitantes, Sion no conocía eso, aunque estaba al tanto gracias a las advertencias que a menudo le decía Nezumi, por lo general advertencias que debía considerar cuando se iba de noche a la casa, Nezumi jamás tenía problemas, se llevaba bien con la gran mayoría de los animales salvajes, pero no siempre era asi, habían algunos grupos de animales que eran demasiado salvajes y que había tomado gusto a la carne de seres humanos, cosa que tanto Nezumi como Sion sabían.

Ese dia Sion tardo más de lo esperado en el trabajo de lavado de perros, ya que algunos de ellos habían dado a luz hacia poco y la cantidad de perros había aumentado considerablemente.

Nezumi miro a la puerta Sion aun no llegaba y ya era casi las once de la noche, por lo general Sion nunca se tardaba en llegar a la casa pero esta vez al parecer algo había sucedido. Se levanto de la cama y se iba a poner la chaqueta para salir a buscar a Sion cuando sintió rasguños en la puerta, abriéndola con su cuchillo en mano, se encontró con el perro que siempre acompañaba a Sion a todos lados, el perro llevaba un trozo de la ropa del chico. Abriendo los ojos preocupado se coloco la chaqueta y miro al perro.

-Llévame con él-Pidió mientras el perro comenzaba a correr, Nezumi lo seguía de cerca aunque estaba oscuro, podía seguirlo fácilmente, el perro lo llevo al camino que tomaban para ir al pueblo, pero de pronto escucho gruñidos y aullidos, no eran perros, de eso estaba seguro, sonaban a lobos, y entre los aullidos y gruñidos podía escuchar a Sion gritando. Corrió hacia el ruido y se encontró con que Sion estaba sobre una enorme roca y debajo de esta había más de ocho lobos salvajes.

-¡Sion ya estoy aquí!-Exclamo Nezumi mirando a la jauría de lobos salvajes, Sion lo quedo viendo con temor cuando la jauría de lobos noto la presencia de Nezumi en el lugar, estos se acercaron al chico y lo rodearon, Sion desde la roca miro rezando que nada le sucediera al joven de ojos grises. Un lobo corrió hacia Nezumi mientras otro hacia un ataque por detrás, Nezumi esquivo al lobo que iba detrás de él y sacando el cuchillo se coloco en una posición que nunca antes Sion le había visto. Estaba agazapado, con una mano sobre el suelo y sus ojos fijos en cada uno de los lobos. Otro lobo ataco Nezumi le enterró el cuchillo sobre la yugular, este cayó al suelo desangrándose, Nezumi miro alrededor, el perro que lo había llevado a ese sitio había desaparecido-Sion no te preocupes, te salvare, solo ten paciencia-Le dijo mirando a otro lobo de color negro que lo ataco, sintió algo doloroso en su brazo izquierdo, tomando su cuchillo le pego al lobo que lo estaba mordiendo en el brazo, cuando el lobo lo soltó, escucho como sus huesos crujían, sangre comenzó a manar de la herida-Maldición-Mascullo, ahora contaba con una brazo menos, otro lobo se le acerco, pero escucho aullidos a lo lejos, una lámpara se veía que se acercaba, los lobos se vieron rodeados de una gran cantidad de perros, Inukashi no tardo en aparecer cuando los lobos comenzaron a huir del lugar, Sion bajo de la roca y se acerco a Nezumi quien se estaba afirmando el brazo con fuerza-Justo a tiempo-Hablo Nezumi mirando el rostro moreno de la chica, esta sonrió.

-Me vinieron a avisar que habían sido atacados por una jauría de lobos salvajes, lo agradable es saber que cuando se ven sobrepasados de numero salen huyendo mansamente-Sonrió aun mas-Aunque creo que llegue un poquito tarde-Añadió señalando el brazo de Nezumi.

-No es nada, solo un rasguño-Mintió Nezumi sin mostrar señal de dolor en el rostro, Inukashi lo miro.

-No te hagas el duro, se nota a la distancia quela herida es profunda-Dijo mirando a sus perros-Sera mejor largarnos de aquí-Comenzaron a alejarse, Sion parecía preocupado por la herida de Nezumi.

-¿Te fracturo el brazo?-Pregunto al notar la extraña posición en que llevaba el brazo el chico. Nezumi lo miro, tocando el área donde había sido mordido noto una protuberancia en ella, era el hueso y dolía terriblemente, si tenía el hueso roto, pero supuso que no interesaba, allí no había hospitales para que le tomaran un rayos x, o le colocaran yeso.

-Al parecer asi fue, pero no te preocupes cuando lleguemos a casa me ocupare de esto-Contesto esbozando una leve sonrisa mirando a Sion-Me tenias preocupado, es tarde y pensé que algo muy malo te había ocurrido, pero al menos lograste subirte a esa roca-Nezumi suspiro-No llegues tarde nunca más…-Noto un pequeño hilillo de sangre sobre la frente de Sion-¿Te golpeaste con algo?-Pregunto señalando la frente del chico, Sion subió su mano y pasándola por su frente la miro.

-Creo que fue cuando subí, choque con mi cabeza con la punta del la roca, supongo que allí me lo hice, pero esto no es nada comparado con tu herida, que se ve bastante mal, todo por mi culpa, no sé hacer nada bien, realmente soy un idiota…

-He tenido peores heridas, confía en mí-Tras separarse de Inukashi de dirigieron a la habitación, entrando Sion paso velozmente por el lado de Nezumi a buscar el kit de emergencia. Nezumi sonriendo se sentó en el sofá, Sion no tardo en encontrar el kit y sentarse al lado del chico.

-Déjame ver la mordida-Ordeno tendiendo su mano izquierda, Nezumi saco su mano de la herida y dejo a la vista una mordida profunda y el brazo inflamado por el hueso roto-Te fracturo el hueso, primero voy a limpiar y desinfectar para coser y entablillarte el brazo para que sane, como no tenemos yeso, con eso debería bastar-Comenzó a curar viendo las reacciones faciales de Nezumi, pero este no daba ninguna señal de dolor, aunque seguramente debía doler mucho. Cuando acabo de limpiar y entablillo el brazo, Nezumi suspiro, parecía que había estado aguantando la respiración durante la curación.

-Creo que no podre trabajar hasta que el brazo sane, no puedo actuar con el brazo asi, mañana iré a hablar con el manager para que cambie las fechas de las presentaciones-Abrió los ojos sorprendido-No podre tomarme el cabello y menos bañarme como es debido…-Miro a Sion-Como único responsable que me ocurriera eso vas a tener que ayudarme con mis cosas, al menos hasta que sane…

-No tengo problemas, asi podre compartir mucho mas contigo, y además te veré todo el dia, podre acariciar tu cuerpo, podre tenerte para mí-Las mejillas de Sion se colorearon mientras continuaba recitando una lista de cosas que podía hacer con Nezumi en esas condiciones, el pelilargo soltó un suspiro y con su brazo sano lo coloco sobre sus ojos, estaba seguro que lamentaría enormemente lo que había dicho pero sin poder utilizar su brazo izquierdo estaría no podría hacer muchas cosas por su propia cuenta, esperando que sanara luego decidió acostarse y esperar que no tuviera que depender mucho en Sion.

Continuará…

**Bueno, aparecí tras una semana, creo, sin publicar, aunque estoy algo ocupada igual aparezco, este fic tiene más capítulos, ojala les guste y gracias por leer, dejen Reviews, comentarios y sugerencias. Todas son aceptables. **


	23. No creí que esto pasaría II

**Personajes, historia y ambiente de Asano Atsuko, el resto es obra de mi imaginación. Disfruten la lectura.**

No creí que pasaría esto II

Los dos primeros días no hubo gran problema, el único pero que Nezumi tenía era que Sion parecía su sombra, lo acompañaba a todos lados, cosa que al principio no le molestaba, pero que lo siguiera hasta el mismísimo baño eso era algo más molesto. Al parecer se sentía culpable de ser la causa de la herida de Nezumi, aunque este no le había culpado, después de todo, las heridas que sufrían eran cosa de cada dia, aunque muchas veces no le decía de ellas a Sion, sabia como arreglárselas solo, estaba acostumbrado a eso, pero que en ese momento Sion parecía estar sintiéndose culpable de la herida recibida.

Nezumi suspiro, era casi al anochecer y este había salido a comprar unas cosas para la cena, pero no había notado cuando Sion salió de la casa para seguirlo por todo el mercado, cosa que había comenzado a hacer sin su autorización, mas de una vez lo pillo escondido en algún callejón o agachado entre algunos puestos vigilando todo lo que hacía o hablaba, cuando noto su presencia suspiro y deteniéndose dio media vuelta y miro hacia la dirección donde sentía la presencia de Sion.

-Sion ya es suficiente, no me gusta que me estén siguiendo sin mi consentimiento-Dijo en voz alta Nezumi sosteniendo firmemente la bolsa con la comida que había comprado.

Sion salió de un callejón y se le acerco-Solo estoy preocupado, no puedes esforzarte tanto teniendo un hueso quebrado-Replico con las mejillas sonrojadas y la vista en el piso.

Nezumi movió la cabeza a los costados-Me tienes por alguien débil o que Sion, ya te dije que estoy acostumbrado a estas cosas, además el brazo no me duele-Nezumi vio como Sion levantaba la vista hacia él.

-Lo sé, pero aun asi no puedo evitar preocuparme cuando se que fue por mi culpa que te heriste, no debí haber ido por otra ruta o esto no habría sucedido-Sion se le acerco hasta colocarse frente a él-Comprende Nezumi que para mí que estés lastimado por mi culpa es doloroso de ver, no puedo quitarme de la cabeza lo cerca que estuvieron esos lobos de lastimarte seriamente, si Inukashi no hubiese llegado quien sabe lo que habría pasado…

-Basta Sion, con pensar en eso no solucionaras nada, además no es la primera vez que obtengo un hueso roto por luchar contra jaurías, es mas esto solo demuestra que he bajado la guardia por lo que deberé entrenarme aun mas para ser mejor que antes-Nezumi miro a Sion-Ahora que estas aquí, lleva esto, son muchas bolsas y solo tengo un brazo en este momento para utilizar-Sion no espero dos veces que se lo pidiera, tomo las cosas y acompaño a Nezumi de vuelta a la habitación. Cuando llegaron lo primero que hizo Sion fue revisar el estado de la herida, el brazo seguía un poco inflamado y la mordedura se veía de un color algo feo, después de todo con el brazo en ese estado era complicado evitar que se infectara, le puso una mano en la frente de Nezumi, no tenía fiebre lo cual era un alivio-Deja de ser tan molesto, te digo que estoy bien, no es algo que me moleste mucho-Dijo viendo a Sion, este lo miro con preocupación-Voy a bañarme para…

-Te ayudo-Interrumpió Sion levantándose de un salto y tomando dos toallas miro a Nezumi quien gruño a lo bajo, le estaba resultando realmente molesto tener que depender de Sion para sus cosas, deseaba que su brazo sanara pronto-Sabes cuándo acabemos de ducharnos te inyectare un antibiótico que me consiguió Rikiga-san para evitar una infección, tu brazo me tiene preocupado, y no quiero que te pase nada malo, cuando es mi culpa que lo tengas asi…-Nezumi suspiro, Sion ya había comenzado a decir lo que no debería haber hecho y lo mal que se sentía por haber hecho que lastimaran a Nezumi, era casi insoportable, entre tres a seis veces al dia Nezumi debía soportar esas cosas de Sion.

Tras acabar de bañarse ayudado por Sion quien le lavo el cabello y le jabono el cuerpo, Nezumi se puso el pijama de nuevo ayudado por Sion y se seco el cabello y para su molestia también realizado por Sion. Sentándose en la orilla de la cama Nezumi miro a Sion quien estaba sacando una jeringa de una cajita hermética y un frasquito color blanco con uno transparente los mezclo en el interior de la jeringa y con una sonrisa que a Nezumi le recordó la primera vez que lo conoció se acerco a él.

-¿Es esto realmente necesario? Estoy bien no creo que necesite…-Pero no acabo de hablar ya que Sion con un algodón con alcohol lo paso por el brazo izquierdo del chico y sin preguntar nada le inyecto el antibiótico-Ow…eso duele. Realmente es antibiótico…esa mierda-Dijo sobándose el brazo en el sitio donde Sion le había inyectado.

-No exageres, no dolió tanto como podría doler, además que yo sepa tú tienes gran resistencia al dolor, tú mismo te jactas de eso ¿no?-Dijo Sion sonriéndole malvadamente a Nezumi.

-Aw…tú y tus estupideces-Mascullo mientras Sion se acercaba a la estufa para preparar la cena, Nezumi lo quedo mirando, aun con todo eso, era realmente satisfactorio que Sion cuidara de él, aunque por supuesto jamás se lo diría al chico. Eso sería considerado una debilidad y eso él no podía darse el gusto de mostrar. Se recostó en la cama y tomando el libro que había dejado antes de salir en ella la tomo con su brazo bueno e intento abrirlo en la pagina que había quedado, era difícil hacerlo con una sola mano, pero depender de alguien todo el tiempo, inclusive por cosas tan insignificantes como esas no las podía soportar. Con algo de esfuerzo pudo abrir el libro y encontrando la página se puso a leer.

Sion lo quedo mirando mientras pelaba las verduras y las colocaba en la cacerola, no le agradaba ver a Nezumi herido, menos aun siendo culpa de él, lo hacía sentir mal, suspiro, esperaba que el brazo de Nezumi sanara pronto, ya que había notado que el chico estaba aburrido de no poder hacer nada y aun peor, que el dinero que ganaba Sion no era suficiente para ellos dos. Continuo cocinando pensando en que podía hacer para hacer más dinero. Cuando la cena estuvo lista se acerco a la cama, Nezumi se había dormido con el libro sobre su pecho, el chico lo movió con delicadeza, no le gustaría provocarle alguna otra lesión a Nezumi. Este se movió y abrió los ojos.

-La cena esta lista-Dijo Sion ayudándolo a incorporarse en la cama.

-Puedo solo, deja de fastidiarme-Mascullo Nezumi poniéndose de pie-Tengo quebrado el brazo, no estoy lisiado, ni tampoco son un invalido, no lo olvides-Añadió mientras se sentaba en el sofá, Sion sonrió a Nezumi jamás le había gustado depender de otros, pero ahora podía aprovecharse de eso, dado que aun con un brazo quebrado resultaba sexy ante la vista de él, pero sabía que Nezumi no lo dejaría con la mirada que le estaba dando en ese momento.

-Como digas, ahora come, para que te laves los dientes y te vengas a acostar, recuerda que el descanso aliviara más rápidamente ese brazo quebrado-Comento sentándose a su lado. Durante esa noche Sion se quedo vigilando a Nezumi, esperando que pronto se recuperara del brazo, no podía permitir que le sucediera algo malo a Nezumi cuando la culpa era de él que se hubiera lastimado. Nezumi se giro para el lado de la pared pero emitió un gemido y despertó, había aplastado su cuerpo sobre el brazo fracturado que durante la noche sacaba del cabestrillo que Sion le había fabricado, para que no molestara durante la noche-¿Estás bien?-Pregunto Sion mirando a Nezumi quien se incorporo con rostro cansado.

-Si es solo que este estúpido brazo me molesta para moverme-Mascullo regresando a acostarse en la cama-¿Cuánto tarda a fin de cuentas un hueso quebrado en sanar?-Inquirió esperando que la respuesta fuera que en una semana.

Sion lo pensó un momento-Si te lo hubiese enyesado podría tardar unas ocho semanas, pero considerando que solamente te lo entablille a la altura del humero y te lo vende fuertemente para que no se moviera las tablas creo que puede ser de unas diez a doce semanas, el hueso está roto, el lobo te apretó demasiado fuerte y cuando te soltó tuvo que haber tirado con todas sus fuerzas para causarte eso-Contesto mirando al chico quien había abierto los ojos de par en par-¿Qué…?

-¿Diez a doce semanas? Pero eso es demasiado, tengo que trabajar no puedo depender de lo que ganas no nos alcanza para ambos-Mascullo incorporándose con rostro preocupado. Sion suspiro, sabía que Nezumi se había dado cuenta del problema-Si es asi, regresare al teatro y le diré al manager que me deje trabajar…

-Pero si tienes que mover el brazo la fractura que tienes no te permitirá levantar nada, cuando una persona se fractura el humero el brazo no se puede mover con libertad y tu hombro está limitado, asi que no creo…

-CALLATE-Gruño Nezumi mirando a Sion con enojo-Iré a trabajar, no podemos vivir con lo que ganas, además yo no soy como los demás, puedo recuperarme rápido de esto-Ninguno de los dos dijo nada después de eso, Sion había desviado la vista pensando que si Nezumi regresaba al teatro empeoraría la fractura, pero también tenía un buen punto, la comida no era de la mejor y apenas podrían vivir esas casi tres meses solo con el sueldo de Sion.

Al dia siguiente Sion despertó para encontrar que estaba durmiendo solo en la cama, Nezumi no estaba a su lado, se levanto, Nezumi no podía vestirse solo, pero no lo encontró en ninguna parte. Mordiéndose el labio inferior se cambio ropa para salir a buscarlo.

Sion corrió al pueblo para buscarlo, no había creído que iría sin decirle nada a él, se sentía ignorado por el chico. Cuando llego fue directo al teatro, al entrar se encontró con que Nezumi estaba actuando unas escenas de una obra. Sion dio unos pasos hacia el escenario, Nezumi lo miro pero continúo con lo suyo.

-Ah! Eres el chico que vive con Eve, ¿verdad?, no te preocupes le daré papeles suaves hasta que se recupere como es debido del brazo, se que vivir aquí es malo y me pidió que lo dejara actuar asi que accedí-Dijo el manager apareciendo al lado de Sion, este asintió mientras seguía observando a Nezumi-Ahora que regreso el publico vendrá, desde que no viene el publico ha escaseado notablemente y todos preguntaban por el-Se alejo cuando Sion escucho que llamaban al hombre regordete. El chico miro a Nezumi, el brazo estaba en su cabestrillo, no sabía cómo se lo había colocado, pero eso era algo que siempre lo sorprendía del chico de ojos plateados. Este lo miro y sonriéndole continúo en su ensayo. Sion apretó los puños, esperaba que no se esforzara demasiado o podría empeorar la fractura.

Salió del teatro y se dirigió a la casa, debía ir por algunas cosas para lavar a los perros cuando se encontró con el perro que siempre lo cuidaba, le movía la cola alegremente-Vamos, primero iré a buscar unos trapos nuevos para secarlos y…-Pero alguien lo tomo por detrás y lo boto al suelo, el perro gruño y se lanzo para atacar, pero Sion escucho que golpeaban carne con algo duro, escucho el gemido del perro y luego un golpe en su cabeza, todo se oscureció frente a Sion. Hamlet que había estado con Sion salió de entre sus ropas y salió corriendo rumbo al teatro, el ratoncito inteligente no se dejo ver por la sombra que se cernía sobre el peliblanco y lo alzaba del suelo, mientras también entre las ropas de Sion Tsukiyo se quedo bien oculta para dejar rastros a su amo Nezumi y pudiera rastrearlos.

Continuara…

**¿Quién ataco a Sion? ¿Por qué lo habrá hecho? Bueno ¿Qué les pareció? Ojala les haya gustado, y gracias Minashiro-chan por ser fiel a mis historias. Me voy a demorar un poco en subir el próximo capítulo ya que esta semana doy mi defensa de tesis, de todos modos gracias por leer y esperen el próximo capítulo. Dejen Reviews por favor, ayudan a elevar la autoestima. **


	24. No creí que esto pasaría III

**Personajes, historia y ambiente de Asano Atsuko, el resto es obra de mi imaginación. Disfruten la lectura.**

No creí que pasaría esto III

Habían acabado de ensayar cuando Nezumi vio que Hamlet se aproxima hacia el corriendo con todas sus fuerzas y chillando agudamente. El chico se acerco a él y tendiéndole el brazo bueno lo acerco a su oído ante la mirada asustada de las actrices y de los actores. La ratita chillaba con fuerzas e insistencia al oído de su amo, Cravat no tardo en aparecer y mirando a Hamlet chillaron de manera que parecía que se estaban comunicando y comenzaron a chillar de forma unísona hacia Nezumi. Nezumi entendió que sucedía tras escuchar lo que Hamlet decía, pero no sabía que podía hacer con un brazo quebrado. Sin decir nada se dirigió al vestuario y tomando sus cosas salió del teatro apuradamente pasando por el lado de sus compañeros que lo miraban sin comprender que había pasado.

Hamlet le estaba llevando hacia el sitio donde Sion había sido atacado, llegando al lugar Nezumi se agacho y reviso la tierra, las huellas que se observaban no eran claras, era de alguien que tenía el habito de caminar ligeramente y a la vez tenía un olor animal que le pareció vagamente familiar. Miro alrededor, aunque las huellas al principio eran débiles y casi imperceptibles y el viento que soplaba mucho no dejaba ver bien y había borrado la gran mayoría de ellas, pudo notar unas manchitas que Hamlet y Cravat olfatearon y chillando le señalaron que era de Tsukiyo. Sonrió, menos mal que uno de sus ratas estaba con Sion, al menos de esa manera podía encontrar a Sion siguiendo el rastro que Tsukiyo inteligentemente le había dejado a él y a sus hermanos, eso era lo bueno de tener ratones que pertenecían al mismo lugar que el.

Sion no sabía dónde estaba, tenía los ojos fuertemente atados con una venda que no le permitía ver nada, tenía las manos atadas y se encontraba de espalda de lo que creía era un árbol, por la aspereza que sentía en su espalda. Intento forcejear pero estaba firmemente amarrado a ella. Escucho pasos y gruñidos bajos, se quedo quieto aparentando que aun seguía inconsciente. De pronto sin darse cuenta sintió una respiración cálida sobre su mejilla donde tenía la cicatriz.

-Así que despertaste pequeño mocoso-Dijo la voz de un hombre que sonaba frio y a la vez poco natural, era como si no estuviese acostumbrado a usar su voz.

-Mmm-Murmuro Sion entre la mordaza, necesitaba salir de allí o al menos convencer a quien lo había secuestrado de su razón de hacerlo.

-Quédate quieto que no es a ti exactamente a quien quiero, pero eres la carnada perfecta para que esa rata venga aquí-Sion entendió con eso que lo habían secuestrado para atraer a Nezumi, pero no entendía por qué. Se movió aun mas, no podía dejar que Nezumi corriera peligro, no podía dejar que por culpa de él lastimaran a Nezumi otra vez, no podía permitir que algo malo le sucediera a la persona más preciada que tenia, no, no podía, eso era algo que jamás se perdonaría si sucediera, quería hablar pero tenía la mordaza en su boca no se lo permitía-Quédate quieto te dije-Mascullo el hombre tomando por el cabello de la frente a Sion y le azoto la cabeza con el tronco detrás, el chico perdió el sentido de inmediato ante el duro impacto.

Nezumi corría lo más rápido que podía detrás de las ratas, pero sentía una aguda punzada de dolor en su brazo izquierdo cada vez que lo hacía, que subía por su cuello a su cabeza y a la vez bajaba por su brazo y le provocaba dolor en todo su brazo hasta la punta de sus dedos, pero no podía preocuparse de detenerse para descansar o reponerse del dolor, necesitaba encontrar a Sion lo más pronto posible, pero era extraño, las ratitas iban en la dirección contraria al Distrito Oeste, estaban dirigiéndose directamente a los territorios de los lobos, pero allí no había ningún humano viviendo por lo que tenía entendido. Jamás se había encontrado con alguno, asi que no entendía porque habían llevado a Sion para esos lados y quien lo había hecho.

Se detuvo dándose cuenta del asunto-¿Puede ser que las jaurías de lobos tienen un dueño y él es el responsable de los ataques que suceden a las personas durante la noche?-Murmuro escuchando el chillido de Hamlet quien era el que más fuerte chillaba-Lo sé-Mascullo comenzando a correr de nuevo haciendo un gesto de dolor, ese maldito brazo solo le estaba causando problemas, si tenía que luchar para rescatar a Sion iba a estar en una seria desventaja. Pero en ese momento lo único que deseaba era traer de regreso a Sion y saber que estaba bien.

Sion entre el dolor pulsante en su cabeza se dio cuenta que estaba recuperando el sentido, se quedo quieto, oía que el hombre que lo había secuestrado estaba hablando, necesitaba oír lo máximo posible a ese hombre que intentaba atraer a ese lugar a Nezumi, pero sabía que si luchaba con él, Nezumi correría peligro por tener el brazo quebrado. Pero lo único que oía eran gruñidos y leves aullidos, a esa altura ya sabía quiénes eran los responsables de esos aullidos. Los había oído tres días antes cuando tuvo que escapar para salvar su vida cuando se había visto rodeado por una jauría de lobos salvajes, el mismo dia que Nezumi había obtenido su lesión por salvarlo. Necesitaba escapar de allí, sintió que algo se movía entre sus ropas, y un chillido muy leve en su oído "Tsukiyo" Pensó Sion al sentir los bigotes del ratón sobre su mejilla. Esta bajo por su brazo y comenzó a morder las cuerdas que ataban a Sion. El chico escucho los pasos del hombre acercándose, Tsukiyo quien igual lo noto se escondió entre el cardigán de nuevo.

-Así que despertaste-Dijo la voz de nuevo, Sion no quería saber cómo se había dado cuenta cuando ni siquiera se había movido-Eres una criatura extraña, ese cabello y esa marca-Sintió la mano del hombre sobre su mejilla y recorrerle el cuello-Donde acabara…-Murmuro el hombre al tiempo que comenzaba a desabrochar los botones de la camisa de Sion. el chico forcejeo, no le agradaba sentir manos ajenas sobre él, al único que dejaba que lo tocara era Nezumi nadie mas-Quédate quieto si no quieres que te golpee de nuevo-Sion sintió que Tsukiyo mordía las ataduras más rápidamente, cuando Sion noto que las cuerdas que apresaban sus manos se soltaban Tsukiyo corrió sobre su brazo hacia el rostro del hombre y lo mordió, Sion se soltó y sacándose la venda de sus ojos con la mordaza pestaño, había mucha luz y sus ojos dolían, estaban en campo abierto, había poca vegetación y como supuso había estado amarrado contra un árbol, se llevo la mano a su cabeza, un hilillo de sangre se colaba entre sus cabellos y bajaba por su cuello, se paso la manga por el cuello y fue entonces que noto los gruñidos de los lobos que lo rodearon lentamente, el hombre se sacudió a Tsukiyo de encima y miro a Sion, el chico entonces pudo notar que el hombre tenía una barba inmensa y canosa, estaba muy desaseado y sus ojos tenían un brillo de locura que asusto a Sion.

-Yo…-Sion dio unos pasos atrás pero entonces choco contra el árbol, no sabía qué hacer, no tenia como para escapar y no sabía dónde se encontraba, Tsukiyo subió a su hombro y se puso a chillar fuertemente. Sion cerró los ojos esperando que acabaran con el de una vez por todas. Pero entonces escucho pasos de alguien que llegaba corriendo y golpes, abrió los ojos un poco para encontrar a Nezumi dando un puntapié a la parte de atrás de las rodillas del hombre haciéndolo caer de rodillas, los lobos rodearon a Nezumi olvidándose por completo de Sion. Este asustado miro al chico de ojos plateados, y el brazo quebrado, pero al parecer eso no le interesaba en ese momento a Nezumi quien a pesar de la desventaja podía pelear sin problemas, el hombre intento atacarlo pero el chico lo golpeo con una patada en el lado de la cabeza y este cayó al suelo sin sentido, los lobos caían al suelo tras los ataques que realizaba Nezumi, este llego hasta el lado de Sion y sin decir palabra alguna lo tomo de la mano y lo saco corriendo de allí.

-¡Nezumi!-Exclamo Sion pudiendo sacar por fin su voz, el chico lo miro sin detener la huida, cuando estuvieron de regreso en la casa Sion con la respiración agitada se atendió la herida de su cabeza mientras Nezumi se sentaba en el sofá con su mano sobre el brazo izquierdo.

-Creí que llegaría tarde-Murmuro mirando a Sion quien se limpiaba la herida mirándose al espejo y se colocaba un parche sobre la herida.

-Ese hombre quería atraparte, supongo como venganza por los lobos que mataste el otro dia-Comento Sion mirando a Nezumi-¿Te duele mucho? No deberías de haber corrido con una fractura como la que tienes-Añadió al poner una mano sobre el brazo de Nezumi. El chico hizo un gesto de dolor y se aparto un poco del lado de Sion-Vamos, déjame ver como esta-Aunque Nezumi no quería lo dejo revisar, no podía resistirse ante Sion, siempre intentaba y cada una de esas veces fracasaba, había intentado no enamorarse ni sentir nada por ese chico que le salvo la vida cuatro años atrás, había intentado no volver a suspirar, había intentado varias cosas pero con Sion a su lado todo había cambiado y ya no podía dar marcha atrás. Sion le saco el cabestrillo y le tomo el brazo con delicadeza-Menos mal no empeoro, aun asi creo que te daré unos analgésicos para el dolor, y luego descansaras, hoy hiciste mucho estando como estas-Reprendió retirando las vendas del brazo con las tablillas para examinar mejor el sitio, aun estaba hinchando y tenia marcas de moratones en el-Creo que el saltar tanto y correr no ayudo en mucho-Murmuro tomando el kit de primeros auxilios, saco la misma cajita hermética y tomando otra jeringa con liquido la inyecto, Nezumi suspiro, odiaba esas cosas-Bien, cuando acabe de entablillar te vas a la cama, y duerme un poco eso ayudara a que mejora…

-No sabía que los lobos tenían un dueño tan extraño, pero no sabes porque quería atraerme allí, ¿no?-Pregunto Nezumi sin entender nada de lo que había pasado a Sion, el dolor era demasiado agudo para prestar mucha atención a las explicaciones que daba Sion.

-Supongo que porque mataste a algunos de sus lobos quería cobrar venganza, pero debes tener cuidado, no lo mataste y puede volver a atacar-Comento acabando de atender a Nezumi.

El hombre se aproximo a la tienda de los limpiadores, el lado derecho de su rostro estaba inflamado por un golpe que Nezumi le había dado, y tenía rasguños y varias heridas en su cuerpo y cara. Deteniéndose frente a la tienda miro adentro-Quiero que realicen un trabajo para mí-Dijo con su voz áspera y falta de uso, uno de los limpiadores lo quedo mirando.

-¿Qué te paso Okami? Luces como si te hubiesen dado una paliza-Se burlo ante el aspecto del hombre.

-Ese chico rata y ese chico de cabellos blancos, ellos son la causa de esto y es de ellos que quiero que se encarguen, sobre todo de la rata, ese maldito me dejo asi y mato a varios de mis lobos, elimínenlo y dejare de atacarlos si se acercan a mis territorios además contaran con la protección de mis lobos ante cualquier cosa, gratis-Pidió seriamente mirando a los hombres sin pestañear.

-¿Te refieres a la estrella del teatro y su compañero? Son cosa seria, Eve parece delicado pero oculta unas armas mortíferas bajo la manga, no te prometemos nada aunque lo intentaremos-Acepto el líder de los limpiadores, Okami asintiendo se alejo de ellos, los limpiadores se miraron-Por fin tenemos la oportunidad de poner nuestras manos en esos mocosos, déjenme a Eve, quiero divertirme antes con él, no puedo desperdiciar esta oportunidad-Con lo ultimo tomaron sus armas y salieron de la tienda.

**Bien aquí tienen el otro capítulo, aun falta para que termine, por favor dejen Reviews, comentarios o lo que sea, diciéndome que les pareció. Gracias como siempre a Minashiro-Chan que siempre esta dejándome Reviews y apoyándome en todo, muchas gracias. Coloque a las tres ratitas ya que me acorde que te gustan. Gracias por leer y dejen REVIEWS.**


	25. No creí que esto pasaría IV

**Personajes, historia y ambiente de Asano Atsuko, el resto es obra de mi imaginación. Disfruten la lectura. Algo de sangre. No es como esperaba que saliera pero espero que les guste. Los próximos capítulos se vienen más alegres.**

No creí que pasaría esto IV

Había pasado casi una semana desde el secuestro y posterior rescate de Sion, no habían vuelto a ver o saber de ese hombre pero por alguna razón Nezumi aun se sentía inquieto por lo sucedido, pensaba que posiblemente hubiese sido mejor haber matado a ese hombre, pero frente a Sion nunca lo haría, además le había prometido que jamás dañaría a otra persona hasta el punto de matarla. Sion por su parte se había repuesto rápido del susto, tanto asi que al dia siguiente salió a trabajar, acompañado por Nezumi, quien al no poder aun usar su brazo izquierdo dependía para ciertas cosas del chico de los ojos rojos, además de ser su dia libre del teatro. Inukashi a menudo se reía de él, pero ella sabía que al estar con una lesión como la que Nezumi tenía no podía darse el lujo de ser orgulloso y empeorara mas la lesión con la imprudencia, por eso mismo no reclamaba cuando Sion aparecía para su trabajo acompañado por el joven quien robaba las almas de las personas con su voz de aquellos quienes no podían morir en paz.

La chica miro a Nezumi, quien estaba sentado en los escombros que rodeaba al hotel, parecía que algo le preocupaba, pero eso no era posible, jamás había visto preocupado a Nezumi por algo desde que lo conocía, era absurdo. Pero este se levanto y miro alrededor, parecía que algo le molestaba del lugar o tal vez no estaba tan equivocada y en realidad algo le preocupaba a ese chico, lo había visto actuar raro últimamente pero no había querido saber el porqué ya que nada bueno venia de ese chico que jamás mostraba su verdadero rostro.

-¿Qué? ¿La vista no te agrada?-Se burlo Inukashi sonriendo con una sonrisa curvada hacia la derecha.

Nezumi bajo la vista hacia ella, estaba serio-No, solo que me siento incomodo en esta posición con este maldito brazo que aun no sana-Mascullo bajando hacia ella. Le hizo una señal para que lo siguiera. Sion los quedo mirando-Ya venimos, necesito conversar de unos asuntos con Inukashi-Indico Nezumi alejándose con Inukashi rumbo a la habitación de ella. Cuando entraron al lugar, Nezumi la quedo mirando-No preguntes como lo sé, pero siento que algo malo va a ocurrir, no sé que, no sé cuando, pero siento que Sion corre peligro, por favor mantén a algunos de tus mejores perros con él, no quiero que le suceda nada malo-Inukashi lo quedo viendo sin creer que Nezumi le estuviera pidiendo ese favor y menos que estuviera tan preocupado de otro ser humano, lo cual a su parecer era tan extraordinario como si nevara en mitad del verano.

Inukashi lo quedo mirando por unos minutos, ninguno de los dos dijo otra palabra, solo se oía el viento que soplaba con fuerzas desde afuera y que azotaba en los ventanales del hotel, Nezumi realmente había cambiado eso era un hecho pero jamás había creído que demostraría tan abiertamente su preocupación hacia alguien más, la chica tomo aire, el cual ya le hacía falta-Lo hare, pero no es gratis…-Inukashi dejo de hablar cuando Nezumi le entrego una moneda de oro. La chica sonrió-Bueno ahora mismo los mando-Nezumi asintió y salió de la habitación, Inukashi sabía que el chico de ojos plateados jamás le diría porque presentía eso, era claro que estaba metido en algún problema, pero después de todo Nezumi siempre estaba allí cuando necesitaba que le cantara a alguno de sus perros moribundo o herido, e inclusive enfermo.

Nezumi se acerco a Sion quien al verlo sonrió-Bastante corta la plática, ¿no?-Comento mirando inquisitivamente, el chico simplemente encogió su hombro derecho, ya que el izquierdo aun dolía, y se volvió a sentar a mirarlo. Sion regreso a lo que estaba haciendo mientras veía que cuatro perros enormes se ponían cerca de Sion, se podía notar que eran buenos perros para proteger.

-Después de que acabes vamos al mercado a comprar las cosas de la cena-Dijo Nezumi mirando el cielo que comenzaba a ponerse rojo por el atardecer. Sion asintió sin dejar de lavar. Una vez que finalizo se dirigieron al mercado. Sion miro a los perros-No preguntes, ellos están haciendo su trabajo-Dijo el chico antes que Sion dijera algo.

"¿Trabajo?, pareciera que están siguiéndome" Pensó mirando sobre su hombro a los cuatro perros, Nezumi compro los ingredientes y las verduras para la cena, algo de leche y un poco de queso, (que fue amablemente regalado por la vendedora) y se dirigieron a la casa. A medio camino Nezumi se detuvo, sentía algo fuera de lugar en la oscuridad del paisaje-¿Qué pasa?-Pregunto Sion asustado ante la mirada seria y a la vez fría que el chico al lado suyo daba observando alrededor de ellos. Escucho pasos, eran más de una persona, los estaban rodeando-¿Qué…?

-Cálmate, no dejare que te hagan algo…-Sion pudo ver como Hamlet, Cravat y Tsukiyo salían de la ropa de él y de Nezumi y corrían hasta desaparecer entre unas rocas. Sion miro a Nezumi quien se estaba poniendo en posición de ir a atacar.

-Nezumi tu brazo aun no sana-Susurro asustado Sion, los perros que lo seguían comenzaron a gruñir y ladrando y mostrando los dientes se acercaron a los hombres.

-No te preocupes, pude pelear contra unos lobos, asi que estos no son nada-Nezumi saco su cuchillo de su ropa, apenas se veía oculto por su chaqueta. No dejaría que pusieran sus manos encima de él y Sion fácilmente, cuando los perros comenzaron a atacar, Nezumi aprovecho el momento y salió corriendo hacia los tipos, miro a Sion, este estaba protegido por un perro. Nezumi golpeo con el mango de su cuchillo a los hombres tan fuerte que quedaron en el suelo gimiendo, Nezumi golpeo a otro con una patada de media vuelta, iba muy bien aun con un brazo quebrado era capaz de pelear sin problemas…hasta que aullidos comenzaron a sonar, el chico miro sobre un montículo de escombros, el hombre que había secuestrado a Sion se encontraba allí, con a lo menos quince lobos, chasqueo la lengua, ahora si estaban en problemas. Tomo aire se sentía adolorido, su brazo latía dolorosamente pero no podía mostrarse débil en esa situación, menos cuando tenía que proteger a Sion de esos malditos limpiadores y ese hombre lobo, necesitaba encontrar una manera de acabar con todo eso de una vez, pero lo único que se le ocurría era el matar a ese hombre de los lobos, al fin de cuenta los lobos eran igual a los perros si perdían a su líder se retiraban al perder la motivación. El problema era que le había prometido a Sion no volver a matar, aunque no lo hacía desde hacía varios años atrás, Sion conocía ese pasado y le había hecho jurar que nunca mas mataría a alguien de nuevo, cosa que él había aceptado dadas las circunstancias en las que lo pidió (en medio de la cama, mientras se acariciaban tras un momento de pasión desbordada) y cosa que había salido a flote tras contarle algunos hechos de su pasado de las cuales no se perdonaba y que sentía que Sion merecía saber.

Sion lo miro, había algo extraño en la mirada de Nezumi, como si fuese a hacer algo terrible o a romper una promesa importante, nunca le había visto esa expresión antes, pero era eso lo que sentía al verlo, lo vio correr hacia el hombre esquivando y golpeando a los hombres que intentaban levantarse del suelo e interponerse en su camino, los lobos se lanzaron a atacarlo, pero muchas ratas aparecieron guiadas por Hamlet, Cravat y Tsukiyo, los tres iban al frente, Sion no sabía cómo había pasado eso, pero sabía que las ratas habían bajado y desaparecido cuando fueron rodeados, había sido para llamar a las demás ratas para ayudar, estas se lanzaron contra los lobos y comenzaron a morderlos, alguien tomo a Sion y lo levanto del suelo donde estaba acurrucado, el perro a su lado gruño e intento morderlo, pero este lo pateo en el hocico tan fuerte que Sion vio sangre caer desde él, el hombre lo lanzo contra unas rocas, Sion sintió su cabeza golpear una roca y otras golpear sus costillas, se escucharon unos crujidos, los perros que habían estado mordiendo a los otros limpiadores se acercaron a ayudar. Nezumi miro a Sion, al menos no iba a ver lo que iba a hacer pero sentía que lo lamentaría de por vida. Se acerco aun mas, oyó que Sion gritaba de dolor, se detuvo y miro atrás, Sion se encontraba en el suelo con el rostro lleno de angustia mientras se tocaba el costado, Nezumi sintió que su sangre hervía, nadie lastimaría a Sion ni lo haría sufrir, se dio media vuelta cuando algo cayó sobre el haciéndolo caer sobre el brazo quebrado, un dolor agudo le recorrió el cuerpo desde la fractura, sangre comenzó a manar de la herida, al parecer el hueso quebrado había salido de su brazo, mordiéndose el labio volvió a meterse el hueso, lo cual lo hizo retorcerse de dolor, con el rostro traspirado y mas palido de lo normal, se puso de pie y con el cuchillo se acerco al hombre, había mandado a volar a varios lobos solo con sus pies, Sion lo miro a la distancia, a pesar del dolor que sentía en su costado no pudo evitar ver como Nezumi se detenía frente a ese hombre y sin darle tiempo de decir nada le corto el cuello, limpio y preciso. El hombre cayó al suelo dando pequeñas convulsiones que acabaron en menos de un minuto, mientras sangre botaba de la herida manchando el suelo. Los lobos miraron el cuerpo de su amo y tomándolo de los pies se lo llevaron, sin volver a atacar, ahora necesitaba ayudar a Sion cuando miro hacia el chico noto que sus ojos estaban fijos en el, Sion había visto todo, lo vio como mato sin dudar, bajo la vista y con su mano sobre su brazo se acerco al chico.

-Sion yo…

-Tú rompiste nuestra promesa, mataste…-Musito Sion muy palido mientras intentaba alejarse de Nezumi, este se paralizo ante esa acción, Sion jamás se había alejado de él con un rostro lleno de dolor y desilusión. Desvió la mirada y soltando la herida de su brazo se vio la mano llena de sangre, era verdad, el había roto su promesa con Sion, había fallado y no merecía perdón. Su abuela se lo había enseñado, "Cuando rompes una promesa es como matar la confianza puesta en ti" Esas habían sido las palabras de su abuela, y él había hecho eso, le fallo y daño severamente la confianza que Sion tenía en el. Dio un paso atrás y dándole la espalda a Sion se alejo, Sion lo vio alejarse de él dejando huellas de sangre en el suelo. Sion abrió los ojos asustado, no se había fijado que Nezumi estaba sangrando tanto, miro hacia la figura de Nezumi que ya se encontraba a unos trescientos metros de él. Aun cuando Nezumi había hecho eso, sabía que lo había hecho por el bien de ambos, no tenia culpa de lo ocurrido-¡NEZUMI!-Grito Sion sin moverse de su sitio por el dolor de sus costillas rotas. Nezumi se detuvo y giro hacia él. Nezumi no se movió de donde estaba mirando a Sion, este veía una gota tras gota caer al suelo desde el brazo de Nezumi, había un pequeño charco de sangre en el suelo-Ven, no…no fue mi intención decirte eso, se que lo hiciste pensando en nosotros-Dijo sentándose en el suelo, Nezumi se acerco a paso lento, llegando al frente de el suspiro. Sion lo miro, Nezumi estaba muy palido-¿Cómo está tu brazo?-Pregunto viendo pequeños puntos blancos y negros frente a él, le dolía terriblemente las costillas y su visión se estaba oscureciendo.

Nezumi se miro el sitio-Ha estado en mejores condiciones pero viviré-Respondió sonando tan fuerte como siempre. Sion sonrió pero de pronto cayó al suelo inconsciente. Nezumi se arrodillo a su lado preocupado, pero se sintió aliviado al ver que solo había perdido el sentido, ahora el verdadero problema era como regresar, con su brazo herido no sería capaz de cargar con Sion, hizo un gesto de dolor le dolía el brazo y había perdido mucha sangre en su condición no duraría mucho tiempo, se llevo una mano a su brazo, al menos había entrado el hueso, pero ahora se sentía muy cansado, miro al cielo, el cual ya estaba oscureciendo. Tomando un trozo de la ropa de uno de los hombres lo ato alrededor de su brazo y se puso de pie, colocando las cosas que habían comprado alrededor de su muñeca se colgó a Sion de su brazo sano y le llevo de regreso a la habitación. No estaban muy lejos, pero en su condición tardo casi una hora en llegar, cuando lo hizo coloco a Sion en la cama y el se sentó en el sofá respirando agitadamente mientras se curaba el brazo lo mejor que podía a través de su visión nublosa pero debía admitir que había estado en peores condiciones antes asi que esa herida y las circunstancias no eran tan malas como podía esperar.

-Mmm…-Sion se quejo moviéndose en la cama, abriendo los ojos se incorporo lentamente, Nezumi lo miro desde el sofá, aun se estaba curando el brazo, Sion se quejo con su mano sobre sus costillas-¿Nezumi…?

-No te muevas, tienes dos o tal vez tres costillas rotas, será mejor que descanses hasta que el dolor remita-Dijo Nezumi terminando de cocer la herida de su brazo. Sion lo miro sorprendido-¿Qué pasa? ¿Crees que no se cocer? Cuando viví solo obtuve mis buenos cortes y yo mismo tuve que cocerme, no te preocupes se como se hace, aprendí con verte hacerlo a ti la primera vez-Nezumi sonrió mientras se vendaba el brazo. Tras acabar suspiro y apoyo la cabeza en el respaldo del sofá. Miro a Sion de reojo-Realmente siento el haber roto esa promesa, pero no había más opción, era él o nosotros y yo no dudo en escoger nuestra seguridad sobre la del resto-Mascullo el chico sin apartar los ojos de los de Sion.

Sion bajo la vista, sabía que Nezumi tenía razón, pero no le agradaba que se manchara sus manos con actos como esos, aunque sabía que no estaba limpio, ver a Nezumi matar a otro ser humano lo hacían sentir miserable, tenían la misma edad pero sus experiencias de vida eran completamente distintas, como dos polos opuestos, cosa que lo hacía sentir solitario y alejado de Nezumi. Tomo aire-Lo sé, pero espero que sea la última vez que haces eso, no importa las circunstancias tú no puedes arrebatarle la vida a otra persona por…

-¿Por protegernos? Sion, este mundo es de los fuertes si no lo eres te comerán vivo, despierta de una vez de que este mundo todo es bonito y que nadie te dañara jamás, eso es pensar como un idiota, el mundo es un lugar lleno de bestias salvajes que lo único que quieren es comerse al más débil, y eso yo no lo soy, y si tu lo eres entonces no me importara matar a quien sea con tal de rescatarte, que te quede claro, yo no escucho ruegos ni tengo piedad por basuras que no valen la pena, es hora de que abras los ojos y dejes de ser el cabeza hueca de siempre-Las palabras de Nezumi sonaban como hielo, y Sion se sintió dolido por ello, pero sabía que tenía razón, el había sido confiado y por eso mismo casi los matan. Por lo que decidió asentir levemente con la cabeza la cual palpito al hacerlo, se había olvidado que tenía una herida allí. Nezumi se levanto con el botiquín en mano y acercándolo a la cama comenzó a curar a Sion-No te digo estas cosas para molestarte o hacerte sentir mal, asi es el mundo y debes aprender de una vez que las cosas no son simples-Nezumi miro a los ojos de Sion, los ojos grises no mentían, Sion podía notarlo, Nezumi había matado a varias personas y tenia las cicatrices en su cuerpo que lo demostraba, y ahora había añadido otra más a su colección y todo gracias a él. Al menos las cosas estaban mejorando ya que sin ese hombre que los quería muertos podían estar más seguro o eso sentía Sion mientras se quedaba dormido al tiempo que Nezumi lo curaba usando solamente su brazo sano.

**Parte final de "No creí que esto pasaría" ojala les haya gustado y conocido un poco más a Nezumi y como es capaz de actuar cuando la situación está en su contra. Como no he tenido mucho tiempo no me resulto como deseaba, lo escribí como tres veces y esta fue la versión que decidí mantener. Manden sugerencias para las otras historias que me agrada escuchar sus ideas y ponerlas escritas a mi manera. Gracias por leer y esperen con paciencia los otros capítulos. Dejen Reviews por favor y gracias por leer. **


	26. Promesa Inquebrantable

**Los personajes y el ambiente pertenecen a Asano Atsuko y no a mi. El resto es cosa de mi imaginación. Disfruten la lectura. Dejen Reviews al final. Gracias.**

Promesa Inquebrantable.

Ya había pasado más de dos meses desde lo sucedido con los lobos y los limpiadores, para suerte de Nezumi su brazo ya había sanado completamente, aunque aun le molestaba que Sion lo estuviera vigilando como su sombra. Pero lo dejaba pasar, después de todo había estado muy asustado días después de lo sucedido, casi no salía de la casa y permanecía siempre cerca de Nezumi.

-Nezumi ¿Dónde vas?-Pregunto Sion al notar que el chico de ojos grises tomaba su chaqueta con la tela de superfibra y se la colocaba alrededor de su cuello. Nezumi simplemente lo miro y dándose la vuelta suspiro.

-Al teatro, tengo ensayo no sé a qué hora salga, pero te recomiendo que te quedes aquí, afuera está muy helado y sé que en cualquier momento comienza a nevar-Explico mirándolo sobre su hombro. Sion frunció el ceño ante el comentario-Personas como yo, que nacieron dentro de la gente del bosque podemos saber que clima habrá, no es necesario ver el tiempo o cosa parecida, hazme caso y quédate aquí, espérame con algo caliente que voy a llegar congelado-Con lo ultimo salió de la casa.

Sion se sentó en el sofá, el dia anterior habían comprado las cosas para ese dia y dos días más, al parecer Nezumi se había adelantado a los hechos comprando los alimentos antes de que esa supuesta nieve llegara. Saco un libro y comenzó a leerle a Tsukiyo y Hamlet que se habían quedado con él.

Nezumi miro el cielo que se veía tan gris como sus ojos, respirando hondo se encamino al teatro, las calles estaban casi vacías, no había mucha gente en las calles a causa del frio, el mercado solo tenía algunos puestos abiertos, al parecer sabiendo que no mucha gente estaría dispuesta a salir con el frio que hacía, por eso mismo no entendía porque su manager se había empeñado en hacerlo salir a un ensayo con el frio que estaba haciendo, sabía que no podía enfermarse ya que con ese frio fácilmente podía causarle algo a la garganta. Llegando por fin al teatro entro. Para su sorpresa no había nadie allí, ninguno de sus compañeros había llegado, ¿o el había llegado muy temprano o se había equivocado de dia? No, no podía haberse equivocado, jamás lo hacía, camino al interior y encontró las luces apagadas, frunció el ceño, había algo extraño en todo esto, no sabía qué pero sentía que era mejor salir antes de que sucediera algo que podría lamentar, dio un paso atrás y volteándose comenzó a alejarse, pero cuando llego a la puerta la encontró cerrada con llave, golpeando con fuerzas no hubo caso y la puerta continuo completamente cerrada.

-¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?-Se pregunto Nezumi mirando alrededor, no podía sentir ninguna presencia, lo cual lo extrañaba aun mas, miro alrededor, no veía a nadie-¿Manager?-Grito pero no hubo contestación. Bajo la vista, '¿He caído en una trampa?' Pensó sin creer que algo asi había sucedido, jamás caía en una, no desde ese incidente tiempo atrás, el interior del teatro estaba muy helado, sus manos estaban más heladas que de costumbre, miro alrededor buscando una salida, posiblemente la entrada y salida del teatro estaba abierta, se encamino hacia allá, cuando escucho pasos, luego una risa fría y seca, no sabía quién podía ser, se llevo la mano a su bolsillo y saco su cuchillo, siguió caminando mirando y buscando el origen de esa risa, pero nada, el no creía en fantasmas, pero aunque había visto solo pensaba que era obra de su imaginación, cuando llego a la entrada y salida de publico la encontró completamente cerrada, ya a esa altura no sabía que ocurría, estaba comenzando a impacientarse, no le agradaban las bromas y menos de ese tipo-¡Vamos si eres tan valiente para jugar conmigo muéstrame tu cara!-Exclamo gritando en el teatro vacio pero solo se escucho el eco de su voz retumbando en el salón. Necesitaba salir de allí como fuera, pero todas las entradas estaban cerradas, inclusive la superior, cansado tras horas buscando una puerta se sentó en el primer asiento del teatro, tampoco había luz, el no tenía problemas ya que estaba acostumbrado a caminar en medio de ella, podía ver perfectamente en la oscuridad, pero aun asi estaba muy helado y sabia que había comenzado a nevar, un chillido en su hombro lo regreso a la realidad, Cravat chillaba enérgicamente en su hombro indicándole que alguien estaba allí con él. Sonrió-Gracias Cravat, al menos asi no me siento tan solo-Murmuro con cansancio, estaba oscureciendo por lo que podía ver tras otras tantas horas intentando buscar una salida, estaba absolutamente seguro que eso era una trampa, pero entonces ¿Por qué esa persona que estaba jugando con el no se mostraba de una vez por todas? Y ¿Qué demonios quería con él? Se sentía frustrado, no encontraba al responsable y estaba seguro que el manager mismo le había dicho el dia anterior del ensayo de ese dia, lo vio claramente…abrió los ojos sorprendido, ahora que recordaba mejor ese hombre si era su manager, pero lo había notado extraño mientras hablaba con él, lucia preocupado y muy nervioso. Alguien había usado a su manager para tenerlo allí. Tomo aire y miro alrededor-Quien quieras que sea muéstrate de una vez, no quiero perder mi tiempo con alguien que no es capaz de mostrarse tras usar a alguien en contra mía-Dijo al aire, esperando que quien estuviera allí saliera de una vez. Escucho pasos en el escenario, volteo hacia allí, podía ver una figura alta y fornida, y por lo que podía apreciar también estaba acostumbrado a la oscuridad, sabía que era un hombre por la complexión-¿Qué quieres conmigo?-Pregunto sin bajar la guardia.

El hombre simplemente comenzó a reír-¿Me has olvidado ya Eve?-Contesto la voz grave de ese hombre, Nezumi frunció el ceño, no reconocía la voz-Veo que no te acuerdas de mí…-Continuo caminando hacia el-Bueno no interesa, te hare recordar lo que hicimos juntos años atrás-Nezumi frunció el ceño, '¿Años atrás?' Pensó Nezumi sin comprender a que se refería-Haz memoria, tu primera vez con alguien…

Nezumi dio un paso hacia atrás, con esa última frase recordó todo, 'Imposible, no puede ser el…' Su cerebro se detuvo, sus piernas no se movieron mas, ese dia hacía cuatro años atrás, lo recordaba, lo había enterrado muy dentro de su cerebro, pero ahora había emergido de allí y todo lo que le sucedió cuando tenía doce años y llevaba dos semanas en el Distrito Oeste regreso con toda intensidad, nítido y claro como si solo hubiese ocurrido ayer.

Cuatro años atrás…

''La herida de su hombro estaba ya cerrada y había retirado los puntos, en ese momento necesitaba encontrar un trabajo para mantenerse pero no sabía de que, mientras caminaba por las calles del Distrito se percato de una casa vieja que decía libros, sin poder evitar ir a averiguar si tenían algún libro que él no tuviera entro, ese fue su más terrible error ese dia. Cuando miro los estantes se encontró con títulos de libros que ya conocía, había leído mucho durante sus años viviendo con su abuela y más aun en esas dos semanas.

-¿Puedo ayudarte?-Escucho que le preguntaban desde la entrada, Nezumi ya lo había sentido, pero supuso que era solo el vendedor, se dio la vuelta, para encontrarse con la tienda cerrada por dentro y las cortinas cerradas. Eso era muy raro-Te he visto, eres bastante apuesto para ser tan jovencito ¿Cuántos años tienes?-Le pregunto acercándose a él, Nezumi dio un paso atrás pero choco contra el estante de libros.

-Doce-Respondió intentando salir de la tienda, pero el hombre lo tomo por el brazo derecho y lo empujo de regreso adonde había estado segundos antes-¿Qué quieres?-Pregunto Nezumi sonando molesto.

El hombre lo miro a los ojos-Tienes unos ojos maravillosos, jamás había visto color semejante, incluso pareces una niña, eres muy bonito-Ese hombre tenía los ojos de un color como a tierra mojada, la piel era oscura y con cicatrices, además desprendía un olor casi nauseabundo. Nezumi saco su cuchillo pero antes de atacar algo duro le golpeo detrás de su cabeza y cayó al suelo aturdido, su visión se había oscurecido y cuando volvió a enfocar se encontró con que estaba siendo abusado por ese hombre, como pudo lo golpeo con lo que tenía cerca, y separándose de él comenzó a lanzarle lo que encontraba en el camino, no podía creer lo que había ocurrido, adolorido salió del lugar y se alejo lo suficiente, regresando a la seguridad de su habitación. Al dia siguiente cuando fue a cobrar venganza por lo sucedido se encontró con que el lugar había sido vaciado y del hombre no supo nunca más nada. ''

Por lo mismo ese recuerdo había quedado guardado tan profundamente en su memoria que no se acordaba de él, ahora que lo veía de nuevo ese recuerdo surgió en el, haciéndolo sentir una ira que no sentía hacia mucho. Corrió hacia él y comenzó a luchar, ahora era mucho más fuerte y sabia como defenderse como correspondía, ahora si le cortaría la garganta por lo que le hizo siendo aun un niño. Comenzaron a pelear forcejeando y golpeándose, Nezumi casi no recibía nada de daño, en cambio el hombre si lo hacía.

-Has cambiado, antes no te hubiera sido sencillo pelear contra mi-Comento el hombre sujetándose un corte profundo en su brazo derecho, Nezumi simplemente lo miro mientras sus ojos brillaban cruelmente. Lo iba a matar, pero de eso no se lo diría a Sion, él ni siquiera estaba al tanto de lo que ese hombre le había hecho y prefería que se quedara asi. Era algo de lo cual se avergonzaba enormemente. El hombre cayó de rodillas cuando Cravat le mordió en el talón, una vez lo tuvo en el suelo, Nezumi se acerco desde atrás y tomando el cuchillo lo puso sobre el cuello de ese hombre, su mano no se movió, el rostro de Sion implorándole que no matara más le venía una y otra vez a la memoria.

-Maldita sea-Mascullo alejándose de ese hombre, Nezumi lo miro-Vete y no regreses mas ya que no te daré otra oportunidad que te quede claro-Susurro apretando el cuchillo con fuerzas en su mano, tanto que sus nudillos estaban blancos. El hombre riendo a lo bajo se alejo del lugar. Tras casi quince minutos Nezumi subió la vista hacia el techo del teatro y reprimió un grito, podía haber cobrado venganza pero ahora, después de conocer a Sion y tenerlo viviendo con el no podía hacer algo de lo cual no hubiera dudado tiempo atrás, pero ya nada era igual, Sion le había hecho prometer que no volvería a matar a nadie y debía cumplir su promesa, bajo la vista y tomando otro trago de aire, decidió que era hora de regresar a casa, la puerta estaba abierta, asi que saliendo se dirigió de vuelta a su casa, como había dicho nevaba copiosamente, hundiéndose aun mas en su bufanda se metió las manos en los bolsillos para abrigarse las manos. 'Sion sin ti yo hubiese matado a ese hombre, pero ahora que estás conmigo las cosas han cambiado y yo mismo cambie, no puedo fallarte, eso lo tengo decidido desde que estamos juntos' Nezumi pensó antes de abrir la puerta de su casa donde Sion le tenía lista la cena, no diría nada de lo ocurrido, pero cuando pudiera tendría una muy seria conversación con el manager del teatro al haber aceptado hacer algo que podía haber salido muy mal solo por su cobardía, se lo dejaría claro y empezaría a tener más cuidado con las cosas de ese momento, ya que no podía confiar en nadie más que en el mismo y Sion. Sonrió al entrar-Estoy en casa-Anuncio cerrando la puerta tras de él.

-Bienvenido-Dijo Sion acercándose con una frazada para abrigar a Nezumi-Debe estar helado afuera asi que abrígate antes de que te enfermes-Con eso comenzó a servir la cena mientras Nezumi se iba a lavar en el baño.

**Otro capítulo más de "Cada cosa a su tiempo". Gracias por leer y dejen Reviews, todo comentario se agradece para mejorar, nos vemos en los próximos capítulos que se vienen. Nos leemos después.**


	27. Año Nuevo Diferente

Personajes y ambiente perteneciente a Asano Atsuko, lo demás es obra de mi imaginación. Lemon. Disfruten la lectura.

Año Nuevo Diferente

Sion miraba a No.6 sentado en los columpios de los antiguos juegos del Distrito Oeste, estaba anocheciendo y se sentía algo nostálgico por lo que ocurriría esa noche. Era su primer año nuevo fuera de la ciudad, lejos de su madre y sobretodo lejos de todo a lo que había estado acostumbrado. En ese momento no sabía qué hacer con Nezumi quien no parecía interesado en celebrar algo trivial como esa festividad, apenas había evitado que lo golpeara cuando sugirió que podrían celebrar esa festividad en casa de Rikiga. No quería regresar aun a casa, menos considerando lo extraño que Nezumi se estaba comportando desde que llegara del teatro tarde hacia unas semanas atrás, y por alguna razón no había ido a ensayos ya que por lo que había escuchado el teatro estaría cerrado por unas semanas, aun asi el chico seguiría recibiendo el dinero de su trabajo por parte del manager, no sabía cómo era eso posible pero no quería molestar aun mas a Nezumi. Suspiro y miro el cielo oscuro que amenazaba con llover.

-Si sigues allí terminaras enfermándote-Le llego al voz de Nezumi desde unos escombros, Sion volteo a verlo-Vamos cabeza hueca que esta helado-Mascullo dándose la vuelta y mirándolo sobre el hombro.

-Si-Murmuro Sion levantándose de donde estaba y siguió al chico de ojos grises a la habitación subterránea. Cuando Nezumi abrió la puerta, se hizo a un lado para que Sion entrara. El chico había preparado la cena, la cual a simple vista parecía algo lujosa. Nezumi se sentó en el sofá y miro a Sion.

-Bien ¿te vas a quedar allí parado como tonto o te vendrás a sentar conmigo?-Pregunto sonando divertido Nezumi. Sion se apresuro a sentarse a su lado y lo quedo mirando-Cenemos, quise preparar algo especial dado que te he notado algo deprimido, asi que esto puede ayudarte a sentirte mejor…

-Nezumi yo…-Unas lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por las mejillas de Sion, Nezumi lo atrajo hacia su pecho y lo abrazo con fuerza-lo lamento…extraño a mi mamá…

-Lo sé, por eso mismo decidí hacer esto para subirte el ánimo, es la primera vez que celebras año nuevo lejos de tu mamá y de esa…-Se aclaro la garganta-Vamos a cenar y bañarnos, para acostarnos-Dijo tomando su plato comenzó a comer, Sion lo imito, parecía más relajado pero no dejaba de mirar a Nezumi quien seguía comiendo sin siquiera despegar la vista del cuenco, Sion pocos minutos después que Nezumi acabara de cenar dejo su cuenco vacio sobre la mesa, Nezumi sonrió y tomándolo de la mano lo llevo hacia el baño-Es hora de nuestro baño-Le susurro al oído del chico.

Sion sonrojado lo miro, Nezumi no había querido bañarse con él desde hacía semanas atrás, y tampoco lo dejaba tocarlo, cosa que le llamo la atención y que ahora lo llevara por su propia cuenta al baño para que ambos tomaran un baño le sorprendió muchísimo. Y para su mayor sorpresa Nezumi comenzó a sacarle la ropa de forma lenta y pausada, el chico se sonrojo cuando quedo completamente desnudo, luego fue el turno de Nezumi de desnudarse, para ese momento Sion ya estaba sintiéndose acalorado. Al terminar de sacarse la ropa, Nezumi se metió en la tina que había llenado con anticipación y sentándose levanto una mano hacia Sion para invitarlo a entrar, el chico dio unos pasos y comenzó a sumergirse en el agua caliente de la tina. Nezumi se le acerco y abrazando a Sion se sentó detrás del chico, Sion pudo notar la respiración del chico en su nuca, lo cual ocasionaba un escalofrió que le recorría la espalda, luego el chico de ojos grises comenzó a besarle lentamente el cuello subiendo hasta su rostro el cual volteo levemente para besarlo en los labios, era un beso leve, solo un mero roce de labios, pero Sion quería mas, saco un poco su lengua y la puso sobre los labios de Nezumi pidiéndole que lo dejara entrar, Nezumi entreabrió sus labios y sus lenguas se encontraron, Nezumi cerró los ojos, y se dejo llevar, sus manos bajaron por la espalda de Sion, esa noche Sion conocería lo que era ser amado, el chico se dio media vuelta quedando con ambas piernas a cada lado de Nezumi, sus caderas y pelvis se tocaban, se frotaban sensualmente, encendiendo la chispa del placer, el calor los lleno y comenzaron a jugar y tocarse debajo del agua, Sion no era consciente de que la mano de Nezumi se abría paso entre sus muslos y se dirigían directamente a un sitio virgen para él, cuando sintió un dedo de Nezumi sobre su entrada abrió los ojos sorprendido mirando a Nezumi mientras continuaban besándose.

-No te preocupes no te hare daño-Murmuro Nezumi separando levemente sus labios de los de Sion, el chico podía sentir el cuerpo caliente de Nezumi sobre el suyo, estaban tocándose como nunca antes, la mano de Sion se enredo en el cabello suelto de Nezumi mientras seguían besándose, y comenzó a acariciar la espalda del chico con suavidad, podía sentir la cicatriz en la espalda de Nezumi, la dibujo débilmente y llevo su mano hacia el frente poniendo su mano sobre el pecho del chico de cabellos largos, Nezumi introdujo lentamente un dedo en el interior de Sion, el chico arqueo la espalda ante eso, pero no se quejo, podía sentir que Nezumi le besaba el cuello y bajaba lentamente, pudo sentir que los labios de Nezumi se detenían en un punto de su cuello que le erizo la piel, podía sentir un calor fluyendo y que se acumulaba en su vientre que se encontraba unido al de Nezumi el cual también se sentía caliente. De pronto Nezumi comenzó a lamer y chupar su pezón derecho, lo que le provoco que gimiera de placer, sentía algo que jamás había sentido, era un sentimiento que lo inundaba y lo volvía loco, Nezumi subió de vuelta a su cuello, mientras hacia un movimiento con su cadera en contra de Sion haciéndole sentir su erección, Sion se estremeció, lo quería, deseaba sentir a Nezumi, jamás lo había hecho, pero deseaba tener a Nezumi en su interior-Lo quieres-Musito el chico de ojos grises mirando a Sion, este solo emitió un leve gemido mientras movía la cabeza en forma afirmativa-Se paciente, debo prepararte-Le dijo lamiendo el cuello de Sion, subió hasta su oído y le mordisqueo el lóbulo, con su lengua la paso por detrás de su oreja, lo cual provoco otro gemido de placer de Sion. Nezumi introdujo otro dedo, Sion volvió a arquear la espalda, el chico movió sus dedos lentamente en el interior de Sion, y sin decir nada introdujo un tercer dedo y esta vez comenzó a salir pero no completamente de Sion y se volvía a introducir profundamente, cuando noto que se dilataba lo suficiente, retiro sus dedos y miro a Sion-Ahora relájate, no te hare daño-Le dijo suavemente al oído del chico comenzó a introducirse en el interior de Sion lentamente, Sion podía sentirlo, algo caliente extendiéndose dentro suyo, pero no le dolía, sentía como si solo era una parte de él que le faltaba, una vez estuvo completamente dentro, dejo que Sion se acomodara y se sintiera seguro para comenzar a moverse, aunque el chico también ayudo moviendo su cadera en un vaivén que lo estremecía, Nezumi cerró sus ojos mientras sentía la estrechez de Sion fuertemente en su hombría, provocando que se excitara aun mas, sus caderas chocaban cada vez más rápido, Sion abrazado a Nezumi gemía dulcemente en su oído, tras cada arremetida Sion iba gimiendo mas y mas, Nezumi ya podía sentir que llegaba a su límite, pero no sabía si debía correrse dentro de Sion.

-No…lo… saques-Susurro Sion al darse cuenta que Nezumi se estaba retirando de él, el chico sonrió, si Sion le pedía eso entonces no lo haría, dando un gemido ronco Nezumi se corrió dentro de Sion mientras este hacia lo mismo manchando el vientre de ambos, con la respiración acelerada Nezumi se retiro, estaba agotado, Sion sabia como drenarle las fuerzas, fue entonces que se dio cuenta que Sion se había dormido en sus brazos.

-Genial, ahora debo sacarlo, limpiarlo, secarlo, vestirlo y acostarlo-Dijo suavemente Nezumi suspirando agotado, aunque había sido una experiencia realmente buena, no había creído que Sion se dormiría tan rápido tras eso, se incorporo con Sion en sus brazos y comenzó el proceso de limpiarlo. Esa noche mientras Sion dormía, Nezumi lo observaba, tenía el presentimiento que muchas cosas iban a cambiar ese nuevo año que llegaba, había poseído el cuerpo de Sion y ambos lo habían disfrutado, más que eso, lo había enloquecido el tener el cuerpo de Sion en su poder, el sentir a Sion tan profundamente, el haber saboreado a ese chico como nunca antes, jamás olvidaría ese momento, pero no sabía que iba a pasar desde ese momento en adelante, tres días antes había leído un mensaje avisándole que habían capturado a Safu, la amiga de Sion, sabía que en cuanto se enterara Sion las cosas darían un vuelco enorme, pero no dejaría que nada malo le sucediera a ese chico, no lo dejaría solo, ahora ambos eran uno, y por eso mismo no podía abandonarlo-No te dejare, estaré contigo hasta el final, aun si me cuesta la vida. Feliz año nuevo majestad-Dijo acostándose al lado de Sion cerró los ojos y se quedo dormido.

**Gracias por leer, dejen Reviews todos son bien recibidos, un adelanto los capítulos que vienen tienen que ver con lo que sucede cuando Safu es secuestrada y llevada a la correccional pero desde el punto de vista de ambos chicos, partes que no salen en la novela, ni en el anime, por favor dejen Reviews. Gracias a los que siguen esta historia.**


	28. Nota Informativa del Autor

Nota Informativa

Para los que siguen esta historia, el capitulo que viene es el ultimo por lo que será algo o tal vez mucho más extenso que los últimos, por eso mismo la actualización será cuando acabe de escribirlo y editarlo, por lo mismo agradezco la paciencia y no piensen que he abandonado este fic. Por su comprensión muchas gracias.


	29. Casi todo tiene un final feliz

_**Queridas lectoras, en realidad lamento la demora en la actualización, pero me bloquee completamente y no sabía cómo terminarlo, si están siguiendo las otras historias, déjenme decirles que tendré que dejar uno por el tiempo, ese será Blanco Y Negro, Venganza y Amor. Lo siento, es por el tiempo. Pero si alguien me quiere ayudar con esto estoy dispuesta a recibir ayuda. Gracias y las dejo con la lectura.**_

**Casi todo tiene un final feliz.**

Nezumi no deseaba pensar que una vez que salvaran a Safu todo se acabaría, Sion se iría de su lado, ya que aparte de salvarla iba a poner fin a la horrible correccional, la cual era el vinculo que separaba a No.6 del Distrito Oeste, pero algo al interior de Nezumi le decía que con su destrucción se vendría la terrible separación de ellos, Sion ya estaba al tanto de todo, pero aun asi no podía hacer nada para evitar lo inevitable. Sion se encontraba hablando con un ciudadano de No.6 y le sacaba la información que necesitaban, no era completa y faltaba mucho para tener el plan terminado, pero mientras Nezumi lo escuchaba hablar no podía dejar de pensar en cómo sería volver a estar solo, el había estado acostumbrado a eso, pero durante el tiempo que Sion ha estado viviendo con el todo en su vida había dado un giro de trescientos sesenta grados, desvió la mirada de Sion y salió de la habitación, esperaría afuera, el solo había conseguido que Sion lo viera en su estado más salvaje y cruel contra una persona, una imagen que no había querido mostrar tras lo ocurrido con el hombre de los lobos, se sentó en el marco de una ventana abierta y dejo que el aire frio de la noche le enfriara la mente. Sus ojos se perdieron en la oscuridad de la noche, imágenes de Sion surgían en su mente, se sentía casi desamparado, escucho pasos, Inukashi se le había acercado.

-Y desde cuando el gran Nezumi se aleja de un interrogatorio, ¿Te dio envidia que Sion consiguiera la información más fácil y sin tener que lastimar como lo estabas haciendo tu?-Pregunto con un notorio tono de burla.

El chico suspiro-Solo pensaba que una vez que se consiga el objetivo, Sion regresara a su hogar, creo que para mi será mejor irme de aquí y crear mi propio camino-Comento sin quitar su mirada del cielo. Inukashi lo quedo mirando, era la primera vez que oía algo asi de Nezumi, jamás compartía cosas como esas con otros-Me voy a la casa, dile a Sion que estaré esperando allí-Añadió levantándose paso por el lado de Inukashi y se alejo. No deseaba que Sion lo viera asi de confundido por eso había decidido irse antes. En la habitación se sentó en el sofá y espero pacientemente que Sion apareciera por la puerta, tardo casi dos horas para que eso sucediera.

-¿Por qué te fuiste sin esperarme?-Pregunto Sion con el ceño fruncido.

-No tenía nada mejor que hacer-Nezumi lo miro-Sion te voy a decir lo que va a ocurrir cuando acabemos con la correccional y salvemos a tu amiga-Miro a los ojos de Sion-Nos vamos a tener que separar, tu deberás regresar con tu madre y yo tomare mi propio rumbo a donde el viento me lleve-Dijo con sencillez. Sion lo quedo mirando sin comprender-Sion es sencillo, una vez que acabemos con esa correccional el poder que tiene No.6 caerá y ya nada podrá salvarla, cuando eso suceda, podrás regresar a tu casa con tu madre, y yo simplemente me machare para continuar avanzando, eso es todo

-Pero yo no quiero separarme de ti, no quiero alejarme de tu lado-Replico Sion sin comprender como Nezumi lo decía tan fácilmente esas cosas, pero parecía que habían llegado al final de algo que sentía seria doloroso para ambos. Nezumi no dijo nada más y se levanto del sofá, se fue a recostar a la cama y poniéndose de costado, dándole la espalda a Sion cerró los ojos y espero que el sueño y el cansancio lo venciera, pero no llegaba, oyó a Sion salir de la habitación y unos minutos después el agua de la ducha correr, suspiro, no podía imaginar el dolor que sentiría cuando Sion ya no estuviera a su lado, cuando todo lo que habían pasado juntos se convirtiera en meros recuerdos, en simples hechos del pasado. Golpeo la pared con el puño, era lo único que podía hacer para liberarse un momento de la tensión que se estaba acumulando en él, de toda la confusión que se estaba armando dentro de su corazón y su alma. Tras unos minutos Sion salió del baño, entro a la habitación, Nezumi podía verlo incluso sin darse vuelta, como Sion lo miraba desde la orilla de cama, luego de sentaba y acercándose a él lo abrazo, pero Nezumi se hizo el dormido. Con eso ambos chicos se quedaron dormidos al fin.

Había pasado casi cuatro días desde que consiguieron la información sobre la correccional, Nezumi aun se sentía confundido y reacio a realizar el rescate sabiendo que terminaría con Sion lejos de él. Habían ido a comprar al mercado las cosas para la cena, Nezumi se sentía nervioso, había algo en el ambiente que le alertaba de que algo estaba a punto de ocurrir, hubiese preferido no ir a ese sitio ese dia pero Sion había insistido tanto que había terminado cediendo. Tras pagar las últimas cosas, un estallido lejano hizo que el suelo temblara, se comenzó a oír gritos y explosiones, Nezumi trago nervioso sabía que era el momento que habían esperado, por lo menos había sido precavido y llevaba consigo las cosas que necesitarían cuando ingresaran a la correccional.

-Tsukiyo ve donde Inukashi y entrégale esto-Dijo Nezumi entregándole una capsula a la pequeña ratita negra que salto de su mano y se perdió entre la multitud. Sonrió al menos le ayudaría a avisarle a Inukashi lo que estaba pasando y que el plan debía empezar ya, lo malo era que Cravat y Hamlet se encontraban con la madre de Sion y no los tenía con el por lo que en ese momento poseía una desventaja, esperaba que Tsukiyo fuera capaz de llegar a él mediante el túnel donde comenzaría con su plan como correspondía y sabia que allí se encontraba el hombre responsable aunque indirectamente de a conocer a Sion.

Durante el viaje que realizo el camión donde iban junto a otra gran cantidad de personas Nezumi miraba a Sion, sabía que lo que el chico vería al interior de este sitio podía ser la causante de un gran trauma psicológico para él, cosa que no quería que sucediera pero sabía que era inevitable, todos cambiaban con lo que veían allí, con él había pasado lo mismo. Pero estaría cerca de Sion para cuando eso sucediera fuera más sencillo de llevar, por el momento dentro del lugar.

-¿Qué tanto piensas Nezumi? Hoy no pareces tu-Comento Sion al ver al chico sumido en sus pensamientos, sentado al lado de él.

Este suspiro-Quédate como eres, no cambies por nada del mundo, es asi como me gustas Sion-Murmuro mas para sí mismo que para Sion, el chico frunció el ceño, notaba muy tenso a Nezumi, como jamás lo había visto antes, y eso que habían pasado por momentos difíciles últimamente.

De pronto el camión se detuvo y la parte donde iban ellos comenzó a elevarse, todas las personas dentro del lugar fueron empujadas a la orilla, apretados y con rostros de terror, vieron como la puerta se abría y comenzaron a caer, Nezumi sujeto a Sion y abrazándolo cayeron, el chico de ojos grises, cerró los ojos, ahora todo comenzaría, miro abajo, estaban a punto de chocar, Nezumi se movió para recibir toda la fuerza del impacto, pero sabía que nada les pasaría ya que estaban rodeados por la tela de superfibra, pero de todas maneras sintió la caída y se quedo sin respiración por unos momentos, regresando a la realidad, sabía que debían moverse antes de que otra horda de personas cayeran sobre ellos, se puso de pie y levantando a Sion lo llevo a una orilla, pero aunque no había querido que Sion viera la escena, ya era tarde, Sion veía con ojos llorosos y llenos de terror la escena presentada. Nezumi bajo la vista, sabía que algo en el interior de Sion comenzaba a cambiar.

-Debemos movernos antes de que sea tarde-Le insto y tomando su brazo lo saco de allí llevándolo por un largo oscuro túnel, mientras avanzaban el chico de ojos grises podía oír los sollozos suaves de Sion, quería abrazarlo, pero Sion tenía que darse cuenta que No.6 no es como él creía, que era una monstruosa ciudad disfrazada de mentiras y falsedades.

-Ahora comprendo tu odio-Murmuro Sion cuando se sentaron a descansar. Nezumi lo miro, no sabía que decir, no era por ese tipo de acto por lo cual odiaba a la ciudad, Sion lo sabia pero no comprendía la profundidad del daño que le habían ocasionado cuando mataron a toda su gente y el vio como su madre, su padre y hermano ardían frente a él, y no había podido hacer nada por salvarlos-¡Nezumi!-Exclamo de pronto Sion, Nezumi abrió los ojos, no sabía cuando se había dormido-¿Estás bien?-Pregunto Sion quien tenía la mano de Nezumi sobre la de él, y dos dedos debajo de su dedo gordo, ¿Le había estado revisando el pulso? ¿Por qué haría algo asi si solo se había dormido? ¿O había sido algo más que eso? Pensó el chico pestañeando para sacarse la imagen de una avispa gigante de su mente.

-¿Qué paso?-Pregunto levantando la cabeza, se dio cuenta que estaba recostado en el suelo, no comprendía que había ocurrido.

Sion suspiro aliviado-Te desmayaste de pronto, te ibas a levantar cuando caíste sin conocimiento al suelo, estuviste inconsciente unos cinco minutos-Contesto Sion con rostro aliviado.

-No me acuerdo de nada de eso-Murmuro sentándose, le dolía un poco la cabeza, y tenía una tonada dando vuelta en su mente, la había oído antes pero no sabía dónde-Estoy bien, tal vez fue producto de la caída-Comento poniéndose de pie-Bueno creo que será mejor continuar antes de que se nos haga más tarde-Comenzó a andar, Sion detrás de él lo observaba con preocupación, el sabia que el desmayo no había sido algo normal, lo sentía en su interior. Estaban regresando al punto donde habían caído-Debemos subir, en una parte hay una cueva, desde allí podremos entrar a la correccional-Apunto señalado la pared Sion asintió, no le agradaba tener que subir a través de los cadáveres de las personas que estaban allí, pero cuando vio que Nezumi comenzaba a subir, no pudo hacerse para atrás, y lo siguió, en varias ocasiones sintió nauseas y tuvo arcadas, el olor de la sangre era muy fuerte y esta estaba mezclada con el olor de los cadáveres que se estaba pudriendo debajo de otros cadáveres, era una escena increíble, tan horrible que cuando llego a la cima ayudado al final por Nezumi no pudo evitar vomitar, el chico de ojos grises lo quedo mirando, arrodillándose a su lado le acaricio la espalda-Ya paso, ahora solo nos toca subir esta pared-Dijo señalando la pared frente a ellos.

-Lo lamento, pero deben irse-Dijo Safu de pie frente a ellos-Yo ya no puedo salir de aquí, mi cuerpo desapareció, no poseo forma física, solo soy lo que Elyurias quiere que sea, una vez que todo este lugar desaparezca ella se liberara y me liberara a mi también, podre al fin descansar en paz-Añadió bajando la vista, Nezumi miro a Sion, el chico parecía estar el shock, era tal como había imaginado sucedería las cosas, pero temía el como Sion reaccionaria a eso, tomando a Sion del brazo comenzó a empujarlo al ascensor, el chico no opuso resistencia, estaba completamente ido, sus ojos fijos en la figura de Safu quien sonreía amablemente al poder por fin escapar de la prisión aunque fuera en una forma incorpórea. Ambos se encogieron en un rincón del ascensor mientras este se mecía de un lado a otro, Nezumi esperaba que no cayera con ellos en su interior, pero para su suerte se detuvo en el mismo sitio donde se habían subido, aun los cuerpo estaban allí, el de Rashi muerto a manos de Sion, eso lo había impactado, jamás había creído que Sion sería capaz de matar a otro ser humano, no como lo había hecho, sin dudar, su mano no tembló cuando había apretado el gatillo, sus ojos se habían puesto frio y eso hizo pedazos la esperanza de Nezumi de mantener bien a Sion, sabía que la mente del chico había sufrido un cambio permanente y con eso el no podía hacer nada, no podía ayudarlo, solo esperar que todo se calmara y decidiera hablar de ello por propia cuenta. Comenzaron a caminar, Nezumi aunque estaba herido en su pierna y hombro no le interesaba sentir los dolores que se propagaban en su cuerpo, nada le importaba más que sacar a Sion vivo de allí, mientras bajaban, no dejaba de mirar de vez en cuando el perfil del chico, este parecía estar en otro mundo, aunque caminaba a su lado, solo seguía el camino gracias a que Nezumi lo guiaba. Casi al llegar a las escaleras, sintió que algo no andaba bien, tenía el mismo sentimiento que algo malo sucedería, miro alrededor, un destello a la distancia lo alerto, era un rifle, y este apuntaba directamente a Sion, oyó el sonido del disparo, el chico a su lado no parecía despertar de su shock, lo empujo a un lado y antes de que pudiera el mismo hacerse a un lado, sintió que algo le atravesaba dolorosamente en su cuerpo.

Nezumi había caído tras recibir el disparo del rifle, había actuado sin pensar, simplemente su cuerpo se había movido sin que el diera la orden, mientras caía el rostro de Sion asustado y preocupado llenaron su visión, pero todo se había oscurecido y se había dejado llevar por la oscuridad. Cuando volvió a despertar, o al menos ser un poco consciente de su propio cuerpo, se dio cuenta que estaba lleno de dolor, debilidad y que apenas podía mantener sus ojos abiertos, pero oía que lo llamaban frenéticamente, que alguien estaba haciendo algo en el, escucho la voz de Sion a lo lejos, intento moverse pero su cuerpo no le respondía, se sentía muy pesado y terriblemente agotado, su cuerpo dolía horriblemente como nunca antes lo había sentido.

-No te muevas has perdido mucha sangre-Le decía Sion con ternura mientras terminaba de darle los primeros auxilios-La bala daño tu arteria subclavia izquierda, perdiste demasiada sangre, no podemos seguir aquí necesitas atención de urgencia-Nezumi ponía toda su fuerza de voluntad para continuar despierto mientras Sion hablaba, pero se le hacía cada vez más difícil escucharlo, la voz de Sion le parecía venir del otro lado de un túnel, todo se estaba alejando de su consciencia-No te duermas permanece despierto-Esta vez la voz de Sion sonaba más fuerte, puso lo poco de su fuerza para quedarse despierto.

-…Si…-Susurro pero no podía decir más, sus fuerzas eran drenadas de su cuerpo rápidamente, sentía húmedo y cálido debajo de su hombro izquierdo y en su espalda, mientras sentía que Sion lo medio cargaba por unos pasillos, mientras avanzaba sentía que su conciencia se desvanecía, pero no podía darse por vencido, aunque si recordaba que Sion ya no viviría mas con el tras salir de ese sitio, no le daba ganas de seguir adelante. La bruma y el sueño estaban ganando la batalla en su cuerpo, sintió que se hundía profundo mientras oía a Sion gritar frenéticamente su nombre, pero ya nada importaba, se dejo arrastrar y no se entero de más. Sion miro a Nezumi quien ya no respondía y lucia mas palido que antes, sabía que había perdido el conocimiento a causa de la enorme pérdida de sangre de la herida de bala, además que a pesar de que Sion había intentado detener el sangrado la herida seguía sangrando, en ese momento Sion sentía mojado su espalda, y podía percibir la débil e irregular respiración como latidos cardiacos del chico, no tenía mucho tiempo o sabia que lo perdería.

Sion miro a Nezumi recostado sobre su regazo en el auto que conducía Rikiga, no parecía que respiraba pero acercando su oído noto la leve y débil respiración del chico en su mejilla-Vamos Nezumi, sé que no eres débil, no te des por vencido ahora-Le murmuro al oído, el muchacho dio un leve gemido como diciéndole que no se preocupara. Cuando llegaron al hospital, Sion sintió que por fin Nezumi se salvaría y se quedaría a su lado para siempre. Pero en cuanto Nezumi despertó de la anestesia y esperaban sentados en el suelo a que los guardias de la ciudad se marcharan Nezumi sabía que ya no tenía cabida en la vida de Sion, que debería partir en cuanto se recuperara lo suficiente, que de esa manera todo seria más fácil para ellos. Pero se marcharía sin decirle a Sion sobre su decisión, eso lo había decidido, aunque le doliera y amara al chico, esa ciudad jamás seria su hogar, pero era el sitio donde Sion pertenecía y él no podía negarle eso.

Dos días después Nezumi miro a Sion tras haber salido de la correccional, estaban en el hospital, Nezumi se estaba atendiendo las heridas aunque habían sido atendidas necesitaban revisión y curaciones periódicas, las cuales obligado por Sion asistía, pero mientras hacían eso, en la mente de Nezumi surgía la idea de la oportunidad que tenia para irse y no volver jamás, deseaba ya irse de allí, no volver a aparecer nunca más en esa ciudad, el marcharse para nunca más dar vuelta atrás, todo parecía sencillo cuando lo pensaba pero no era asi, Sion era lo más hermoso que había conocido, era lo que más amaba en el mundo, era lo más importante en su vida, el quien le salvo la vida, pero sus vidas iban en rumbos diferentes y al fin decidió tomar el rumbo que sentía debía tomar. La mañana era fría, Sion aun dormía, lo quedo mirando unos instantes mientras una solitaria lágrima rodaba por su mejilla, tomando aire, abrió la ventana y salió de la casa. Sion no lo sintió irse. Ya era mediodía, cuando por una última vez se giro para ver atrás, aunque la ciudad ya no se veía, sabia y podía sentir el dolor que había provocado a Sion por su partida sorpresiva.

-Lo siento Sion, pero nuestro cuento de hadas termina aquí-Con eso se fue alejando aun más seguido por sus fieles ratitas y desapareció de la vista.

Sion no podía creer que Nezumi se hubiese marchado sin haberle dicho nada, ahora su corazón se encontraba herido con una profunda grieta que nadie sería capaz de sanar.

-No importa cuánto tiempo pase, siempre te amare-Sion lloro mientras miraba el exterior por su ventana, sus ojos repletos de lagrimas y una pequeña rata blanca sobre su hombro.

_**Fin**_

_Lo siento mucho por el largo periodo sin actualizar este fic, pero me encontraba en un bloqueo tremendo. En verdad lo siento. Por favor dejen reviews. Y disculpen el final algo triste que hice. _


End file.
